Condenados a no separarse
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione y Draco están en su séptimo curso y son condenados a permanecer una semana sin separarse más de cinco metros el uno del otro... ¿Sobrevivirán?
1. Condenados a no separarse

**NA** : _¡Hola! Aclaro que tengo pensado continuar este fic, pero al participar en un reto tendré que esperar a que éste finalice antes de volver a actualizar :)_

 _En este fic Voldemort no existe y Draco y Hermione estudian su último año en Hogwarts._

 **Disclaimer** : _Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKR._

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el Reto #5: "Dramione", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Longitud** : 3582 _palabras._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Condenados a no separarse.**

* * *

—Maldito viejo chiflado —murmuró Draco, saliendo a grandes zancadas del despacho del director.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si tú y tus amigos no hubierais empezado todo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Cállate Potter —farfulló el rubio—. Andando Granger, tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella miró con resignación a sus amigos antes de darse la vuelta y seguir al Slytherin por el pasillo.

Debido a las constantes quejas de los profesores acerca de las peleas e interrupciones de clase por los seis alumnos, el director Dumbledore había decidido imponerles el peor de los castigos.

 _—Permaneceréis en parejas durante una semana, unidos por un hechizo fusionador que no os permitirá que os separéis de vuestro compañero a más de cinco metros. Uno de Gryffindor con uno de Slytherin. Será el azar el que decida dichas parejas. A ver si así sois capaces de empatizar un poco los unos con los otros_ —había dicho el anciano director con aburrimiento, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

Hermione suspiró. La suerte había decidido que fuera ella quien tuviera que aguantar al más imbécil de los tres… A Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral ante tal pensamiento.  
Harry había sido unido con Goyle y Ron con Crabbe, cuyos cerebros eran tan minúsculos que uno podía amoldarlos a su gusto en poco más de dos horas. Esos dos no habían nacido para liderar, sino para seguir a alguien y acatar órdenes. Ella apretó los labios, molesta. Seguro que a Harry y a Ron no les sería complicado lidiar con ellos.  
Estaba sumida en un torbellino de autocompasión, lamentándose por haber sido la peor parada de sus amigos, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los cordones de su zapato derecho desatados, por lo que se agachó y empezó a atarlos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Malfoy unos pasos más adelante. Hermione levantó la vista justo cuando él parecía darse de bruces con una pared invisible.

Aunque fue capaz de reprimir la risa, no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se levantaran a modo de media sonrisa.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? —espetó él, visiblemente molesto.

—Una poción multijugos —respondió ella, todavía sonriendo—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, Granger.

—No tengo constancia de que dentro del castigo haya una cláusula que diga que uno no se puede reír cuando el otro se de semejante porrazo —comentó, segura de sí misma. Terminó de atarse los cordones y se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguirlo—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Draco bufó mientras se ponían en marcha.

—Limítate a caminar, Granger —dijo con desprecio.

Unos pasos más atrás, Hermione volvió a sonreír.

—¡Joder!

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara, dándose la vuelta para mirar qué había provocado que se parara de nuevo… Y lo que encontró no le gustó. Ella lo miraba cinco metros más allá, con malicia.

—¿Dónde vamos? —repitió, sabiéndose poderosa.

Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no matarla allí mismo. Una Sangre sucia como ella no tenía derecho siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, y ella se atrevía a exigirle una respuesta.  
Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos, preguntándose si…  
Se acercó con cuidado a la barrera que delimitaba los escasos metros que tenían de margen y, cuando la encontró, apoyó el hombro sobre ella, ejerciendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.  
Ésta pareció desplazarse, empujando por la espalda a la castaña y haciéndole avanzar en contra de su voluntad.

Había funcionado.

Ella trataba de oponer resistencia, pero la fuerza de aquella endeble muchacha no podía equipararse a la de un deportista como Draco.

—¡Vale! —terminó exclamando ella al fin, percatándose de que todos los que les rodeaban se quedaban mirando aquella extraña escenita.

Hermione frunció el ceño con enfado. Le acababa de descubrir sin querer que podría arrastrarla hasta donde quisiera, cuando quisiera. Y tenían que soportarse así de cerca una semana entera. Ella no tenía el control en ese aspecto y eso la ponía nerviosa.  
Terminó aceptando que tendría que dar su brazo a torcer aquella vez, aunque eso no hizo que disminuyera su enfado consigo misma.

Caminaron en silencio, manteniendo las distancias todo lo que les era posible. Ella resopló un par de veces, ansiosa de llegar a donde fuera que se dirigiera Malfoy.  
Cuando al fin pararon frente a una gran puerta de madera en las mazmorras y Draco llamó con los nudillos un par de veces, Hermione sintió cómo la curiosidad iba ganándole terreno a su sensación de fastidio.

El profesor Snape abrió unos segundos después, arqueando una ceja mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Hermione. Por lo visto no la esperaba a ella.

—Dumbledore nos ha castigado —se limitó a decir el rubio, entrando en el despacho del profesor.

Éste asintió, como si el anciano director ya le hubiera hablado anteriormente de sus intenciones con ambos tríos.

Hermione se sentó en una silla, al lado de Malfoy, y observó con sorpresa cómo él sacaba un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y se ponía a escribir lo que Snape iba diciendo.  
El profesor hablaba sobre cantidades de ciertos ingredientes y distintas maneras de elaborar varias pociones que ella sabía que entraban en el temario de los EXTASIS… ¿Malfoy estaba tomando clases particulares con el profesor Snape? ¿Por qué le estaba ayudando a él y no a ella? ¿No sería más justo establecer un horario y un aula para que todos pudieran repasar aquella asignatura?  
No pudo evitar abrir la boca desmesuradamente cuando Snape habló de un truco para la realización de la Poción Matalobos del cual ella no tenía constancia.

—¿Os importaría si yo también copio? —preguntó, visiblemente excitada.

Malfoy dejó de copiar y Snape de dictar, y ambos desviaron la mirada hacia ella con irritación.  
El profesor abrió un cajón del escritorio, sacando un trozo de pergamino y dejándolo en la mesa con un golpe sordo. Luego, agitó la varita una vez y apareció una pluma larga y blanca ante sus narices. Hermione la cogió sin vacilar.

—Como iba diciendo…

Ambos salieron de aquel despacho una hora más tarde, Draco con la mirada fija al frente y Hermione más contenta que nunca. Se aferró a aquellas notas como si ya fueran su acreditación de haber superado los EXTASIS… Ese pergamino que sujetaba podía marcar la diferencia entre un simple "Supera las expectativas" y el maravilloso "Extraordinario" que tanto anhelaba.

—¿Desde cuándo te da Snape clases particulares? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

—Por injusto que te parezca, Granger, en Hogwarts hay quienes tenemos privilegios sobre los demás —respondió él, acelerando el paso al darse cuenta de que estaban caminando a la misma altura.

Ella ignoró su comentario, no sin cierta dificultad.

—Ahora tenemos clase juntos —comentó ella, recordando el horario que se había encargado de memorizar desde el inicio del curso.

—¿Y a dónde te crees que voy? —espetó él.

Hermione apretó los labios para no entrar en su juego… Pero le costaba horrores no responder a sus malas maneras.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Herbología, los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor y Slytherin ya se encontraban entrando en el invernadero. Hermione buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y pudo divisarlos al final de la gran mesa central. Agradecida por poder reunirse con ellos de nuevo y olvidarse por un momento del inhumano castigo que les habían impuesto, se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos a toda prisa… Siendo ella la que aquella vez experimentara la sensación de darse contra un muro invisible en toda la cara.

Malfoy, que se había parado para escuchar los halagos y adulaciones de las chicas de su casa cuando lo vieron pasar, empezó a reírse malvadamente al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, siendo copiado enseguida por Parkinson y compañía, que reían estúpidamente sin entender lo que había pasado realmente.

—Muévete —gruñó Hermione, viendo con rabia cómo avanzaba a pasos enanos sólo para fastidiarla.

—¡Por favor, pónganse alrededor de la mesa y presten atención! —había pedido la profesora Sprout con voz aguda.

Draco empujó de un codazo a un chico Gryffindor que se encontraba junto a Crabbe y se puso en su lugar, mientras Hermione estiraba los brazos para evitar darse otro porrazo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, unos pasos más allá. Ambos parecían divertidos, como si no les resultase completamente horripilante el hecho de aguantar a esos dos pegados a ellos toda la semana. Hermione los miró, examinando sus rostros y pidiendo una explicación sin palabras.

—Crabbe y Goyle parecen dos gallinas sin cabeza cuando Malfoy no está cerca —comentó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Si fueran un poco más tenues podrían pasar perfectamente por dos fantasmas de Hogwarts —añadió Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lección de la profesora Sprout, pero el hecho de que ella fuera la que menos problemas diera y la que más castigo recibiera no le parecía nada justo.

Después de tener que estudiar con detenimiento una porción del tallo de un Lazo del Diablo para descubrir sus propiedades y características, la profesora mandó una redacción sobre las conclusiones que hubieran obtenido a lo largo de la clase, provocando el descontento de muchos de los allí presentes.

Hermione suspiró, despidiéndose de sus amigos y acercándose al Slytherin.

—Vamos a la biblioteca —dijo ella, esperando a su lado a que recogiera sus cosas.

—¿Tú nunca descansas, Granger? —preguntó él, irritado ante la perspectiva de tener que seguir estudiando.

—No cuando hay trabajo que hacer —respondió ella, zanjando el asunto.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Hermione obligó a Draco a seguirla a través de las estanterías en busca de material apropiado para documentarse mejor sobre aquella planta parecida a una tentácula venenosa, y así poder entregar una redacción decente… Pero él no tardo en quejarse al cabo de unos minutos.

—Por Merlín Granger, elige un maldito libro de una vez.

El hecho de que varias personas le mandaran a callar en siseos hizo que las orejas se les pusieran coloradas de repente. Se acercó a ella, arrebatándole de las manos los dos libros que sostenía y que llevaba mirando un buen rato. Echó una rápida ojeada a las portadas y guardó de nuevo el más pesado en el estante, devolviéndole el otro y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera hacia las mesas. Ignoró su ceño fruncido y se giró, divisando una libre, alejada de las demás, que parecía más que perfecta. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, asegurándose de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo que no se quedaba parada de nuevo. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó, sacando otro pergamino y punteando en él con la pluma mientras pensaba qué poner. Granger se sentó frente a él, abriendo el libro y empezando a ojearlo. Él decidió empezar escribiendo su nombre en la esquina superior derecha. Luego, siguió escribiendo un poco más abajo, haciendo una breve descripción de la planta en cuestión. Después de pasar varios minutos estrujándose los sesos para escribir un párrafo tan escueto, levantó la vista y comprobó con fastidio cómo ella ya llevaba redactada una carilla entera del pergamino.

—Eh —dijo él, llamando su atención—. Enséñame qué tienes.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Que me dejes leer lo que has escrito —la instó por lo bajo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, preguntándose si estaría hablando en serio. Luego, desplazó el libro abierto con los dedos hacia él y dijo:

—Aquí viene toda la información que puedas necesitar. Cógelo, a mí ya no me hace falta.

Draco agarró el libro con tanta rabia que casi arranca un par de páginas en su arrebato. Ella le dedicó una severa mirada, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, antes de volver a concentrarse en su redacción.  
Él pasó varias páginas, leyendo algún que otro párrafo por encima en busca de información que pudiera serle útil, pero pronto se aburrió de perder el tiempo, por lo que cerró el libro de mala gana y se puso en pie.

—Levanta —le dijo, distrayéndola de nuevo—. Tengo que ir al baño.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella a modo de respuesta, con una expresión de horror reflejada en el rostro.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa, apoyando las manos en ella y acercándose a la Gryffindor.

—Que tengo que mear, Granger —respondió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se puso en pie rápidamente, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose rígida mientras evitaba mirarle a la cara. Draco hizo una mueca antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, saliendo de la biblioteca y caminando hacia los baños más cercanos, que estaban un par de pasillos más allá. Cuando estuvieron frente a ellos, Draco se volvió hacia Granger.

—Vas a tener que entrar —dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Ella puso cara de espanto ante sus palabras, abriendo la boca para protestar pero volviendo a cerrarla al no ser capaz de articular palabra.

—Con cinco metros no llego ni a los lavabos —explicó, observando cómo las mejillas de la castaña empezaban a colorearse bajo sus pecas.

Apartó la vista bruscamente de ella y entró, sujetándole la puerta para comprobar que no se quedaba fuera. Caminó hacia uno de los aseos y cerró la puerta tras él, pero Hermione se había quedado demasiado atrás.

—Acércate un paso más —dijo él por encima del ruido de las cañerías.

Ella obedeció, y Draco pudo alcanzar el retrete.  
Hermione nunca se había sentido tan pequeña entre cuatro paredes. Miraba a su alrededor, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpeando detrás de las orejas, siendo consciente por el ardor de sus mejillas que pronto empezaría a sentirse mareada. Alguien tiró de la cadena, y estaba segura de que no había sido Draco. Unos pocos metros más allá, un chico de su mismo curso que vestía la túnica amarilla salió del aseo y se quedó quieto cuando la vio allí plantada, más colorada que la cola de un escreguto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Éste es el baño de los chicos —dijo, acercándose a ella.

Se oyó el ruido de otra cadena y Draco se apresuró a salir del aseo.

—Viene conmigo, imbécil —soltó, mirando de arriba abajo al muchacho, que, extrañado, se había dado prisa por salir de allí.

El rubio se acercó a los lavabos, abrió un grifo y se lavó las manos. Hermione se quedó mirando la enorme piscina que había a un lado, así como las duchas pegadas a la pared del fondo. No hizo ningún tipo de comentario, pero por cómo la miró Malfoy, supo que él tampoco se ducharía aquel día. Ambos salieron del baño sin mediar palabra, percatándose de que ya había empezado a oscurecer.

—Vayamos a cenar —dijo él, y Hermione asintió, sintiendo su estómago rugir.

Pero pronto se encontraron con la problemática de decidir en qué mesa sentarse. Draco dio por hecho que disfrutarían de la cena en su mesa, pero Hermione tenía algo que objetar.

—Ahí están Crabbe y Goyle —dijo, señalando en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía el rubio—. Si nos sentamos en tu mesa seré la única Gryffindor, en cambio tú no estarás solo si cenamos con los de mi casa.

Draco se lo pensó unos segundos antes de gruñir por lo bajo y cruzar el comedor tras ella. Hermione tuvo que pasar por debajo de la mesa para unirse a sus compañeros y sentarse frente a Malfoy, que ya se había sentado con sus amigos.

Cuando él y Hermione terminaron de cenar, Crabbe y Goyle todavía tenían su plato hasta arriba de comida. Ella se despidió con resignación de Ron y Harry y salió del gran comedor junto con Malfoy. Caminaban por el silencioso pasillo cuando una pregunta cruzó la mente de la castaña tan fugazmente como una Snitch.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir? —consiguió pronunciar, en un susurro.

Él se quedó clavado en el suelo de repente, frunciendo el ceño y doblando los labios mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta coherente para esa pregunta… Pero al no descubrir ninguna, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la chica y se apresuró a caminar por los pasadizos del colegio, que cada vez estaban más y más oscuros.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? —preguntó el rubio cuando el director les recibió en su despacho.

El anciano enlazó sus dedos sobre su regazo y se acomodó en el asiento, mirándolos a ambos intermitentemente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Donde ustedes decidan —respondió con tranquilidad.

—Yo no pienso poner un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor —dijo Draco, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral—. Mucho menos dormir en el dormitorio de las chicas.

—A mí tampoco me apetece dormir rodeada de Slytherins —añadió la castaña.

El director dio un leve suspiro antes de incorporarse sobre el escritorio.

—Si he decidido imponeros este castigo es para que aprendáis a comunicaros entre ustedes, yo no pienso intervenir ahí… Tendréis que poneros de acuerdo.

Después de insistir un poco más, y tras comprender que no conseguirían hacerle entrar en razón, ambos abandonaron el despacho con la sensación de no haber sacado nada en claro.

—Podría preguntarle a Hagrid si podemos quedarnos a dormir en su cabaña… —propuso Hermione a la vez que pensaba otras alternativas.

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a dormir con ese salvaje cerca? De ninguna manera, a saber qué bichos guarda en el cajón de los calcetines.

—No veo otra opción —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dormiremos en las mazmorras —zanjó el rubio.

—Me niego en rotundo.

Él profirió un profundo suspiro, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Escucha, en mi sala común mando yo. Nadie te pondrá un dedo encima, si es eso lo que temes.

Ella se quedó sopesando sus palabras un momento, sin llegar a convencerse.

—La sala común de Gryffindor es mucho más cálida y acogedora —dijo, como último recurso.

—No me convences, Granger —terció él, sonriendo ladeadamente ante su desesperado intento—. Tendrás que aprender a ser más persuasiva si quieres conseguirlo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada envenenada mientras intentaba asimilar que estaba a punto de pasar la noche en el refugio de las serpientes.

—Déjame coger mi pijama al menos.

—Bueno, vale —respondió él, sintiéndose generoso—. Pero no voy a entrar, así que a ver cómo lo haces.

Hermione caminó a grandes zancadas, completamente irritada con la situación que le había tocado aguantar, hasta llegar frente al cuadro de la señora Gorda.

—Tarta de calabaza —dijo ella, haciendo que éste se abriera y le dejara paso.

—¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa? —se preguntó Draco en voz alta.

Ella hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras mientras echaba un vistazo, desde fuera, al interior de su sala común.

—¡Padma!

La aludida se levantó del sofá, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado, y se asomó a la puerta, extrañada de ver a Hermione con Malfoy.

—¿Puedes bajarme mi pijama, por favor? —pidió ella, esperando que no hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Su compañera de habitación frunció el ceño, desconcertada, pero se alejó sin decir nada.

Hermione y Draco esperaron pacientemente, estirando todo lo posible los cinco metros, a que la muchacha regresara.

—Ya te lo explicaré —susurró ella cuando cogió su pijama y se alejó siguiendo al rubio.

—Lago negro —dijo Draco cuando llegaron a las mazmorras.

—¿Qué tipo de contraseña es esa? —repitió la castaña, haciendo una mueca.

—Cállate. Vamos.

Hermione siguió a Malfoy a través de su sala común, que era de todo menos bonita y acogedora. Sintió erizársele el vello de la nuca ante tanta penumbra y frío. Subieron las escaleras hasta los dormitorios, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco empezó a desnudarse.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó ella, horrorizada.

Él se volvió lentamente, con el torso desnudo, y la miró con incredulidad.

—Hacerte un striptease no, Granger, tampoco te emociones —espetó.

—Menos mal —respondió ella, apartando la mirada hasta que él terminó de vestirse—. No mires.

Draco pareció sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ni que tuviera interés en verte desnuda —dijo, dándole la espalda—. Ugh.

—Ya está —gruñó ella al cabo de un minuto, recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Draco volvió a girarse, poniendo una expresión de espanto al encontrarse de pronto con aquel insulto al buen gusto.

—No tengo palabras —dijo al fin, deshaciendo su cama.

—¿Dónde duermo yo? —preguntó ella.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando el suelo.

—Tienes cinco metros cuadrados de suelo donde elegir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tirando del brazo del rubio para evitar que se metiera en la cama.

—¡No me toques! —exclamó él, dando un tirón y soltándose de sus impuras manos.

—Abajo hay un sofá bastante grande, parece cómodo —se apresuró a decir—. Además de sillones.

Draco la miró con odio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que durmiera en un sofá?

—Por favor… Yo he aceptado dormir en tu sala común.

Él se volvió y arrancó las mantas de su cama de un tirón, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo por ella. Hermione le siguió mientras bajaba las escaleras y lo observó dejarse caer sobre el sofá, abarcándolo entero.  
Ella no abrió la boca para quejarse y se sentó de buena gana en un mullido sillón mientras observaba cómo Draco se tapaba con la ropa de su cama.  
Suspirando, ella extendió su propia ropa por sus piernas encogidas sobre el sillón y, luego, estiró su túnica, tratando de cubrir todo su cuerpo. Algo le decía que aquella noche pasaría frío.


	2. Pixies

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta porque la historia quedó en **tercer puesto** en el reto :) ¡Algo es algo! ¿No?

Bueno, lo cierto es que he estado unos días un poco "en blanco", no sé si debido a los exámenes, al estrés, al calor... O a una mezcla de todo, pero me sentaba a escribir y no era capaz de sacar nada en condiciones :( Así que fui escribiendo poco a poco cuando me iba viniendo la inspiración (con eso me refiero a escribir unas 200 palabras al día, que es como si no hiciera nada xd)... Hasta hoy. Hoy me he levantado y he dicho "toda yo está inspirada hoy, tengo que aprovechar..."  
Y pues nada, aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste, porque me ha costado horrores escribirlo x'''D

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Pixies.**

* * *

Hermione había caído rendida sobre el sillón al instante. Había sido un día largo, muy, muy largo. Y movidito, y lleno de malas noticias… como tener que aguantar a Malfoy una semana entera.  
Sin embargo, un terrible alarido la despertó una hora más tarde.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

Hermione dio un brinco sobre el sillón y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, buscando la procedencia de aquel grito por toda la habitación… Pero todo le resultó demasiado confuso. La Sala Común de Slytherin había empezado a llenarse de todos los que habían terminado de cenar, y ahora sentía decenas y decenas de ojos clavados en ella… Unos pocos mostraban sorpresa, otros repugnancia, y la mayoría, enfado.

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse mientras los veía avanzar hacia ella, extrañados pero llenos de cólera por el hecho de que una Gryffindor, enemiga natural de la casa de las serpientes, se hubiera atrevido a pisar su territorio.

—¿Cómo has conseguido entrar aquí? —preguntó alguien que se le acercaba demasiado rápido. La castaña pudo ver con horror de quién se trataba, y no dudó en levantarse de un salto del sillón y esconderse tras el mismo.

—Maldita sea, Pansy —dijo Draco, levantándose del sofá y estirando el brazo para evitar que la morena avanzara más—. El demente de Dumbledore nos ha castigado, ¿o acaso crees que estaría durmiendo tan alegremente en el sofá si no fuera así?

—¿Dumbledore os ha impuesto como castigo dormir juntos en nuestra Sala Común? —preguntó la Slytherin, completamente contrariada.

—No seas estúpida —espetó Draco.

—En parte —dijo Hermione, asomándose un poco por detrás del sillón.

Draco dio un sonoro resoplido y empujó a Pansy al otro lado de la sala.

—No podemos separarnos a más de cinco metros en una semana —dijo él entre dientes, sin intención de dar más explicaciones—. Y ahora largaos, vamos, despejad la habitación, quiero seguir durmiendo.

Hermione terminó de salir de su escondite justo a tiempo para ver la cara desencajada de Pansy Parkinson mientras se alejaba, con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Ya no parecía enfadada, ahora parecía algo celosa.

" _Qué tontería_ ", pensó Hermione, rodando los ojos.

Recogió su túnica del suelo y volvió a encogerse en su asiento a la vez que Draco se daba la vuelta en el sofá y trataba de volver a coger la postura… Pero al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo al percatarse de que movía mucho.

—Granger —dijo él de repente, levantándose del sofá rápidamente—. Tú obtuviste un sobresaliente en Transformaciones el año pasado, ¿cierto?

Ella frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No lo sabía, pero acabas de confirmármelo —respondió, apartándose del sofá—. Veamos si es merecido o si estás sobrevalorada.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Hermione, sin terminar de entender lo que quería decir.

Draco resopló sonoramente y se llevó una mano a las sienes, intentando no perder la paciencia. Unos segundos más tarde, volvió a mirarla.

—Que me conviertas el sofá en una cama, Granger —espetó.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no puedo decir que tú hayas sacado la misma nota en Historia de Hogwarts —comentó. Él arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Si fuera así sabrías que el mobiliario de las Salas Comunes tiene un hechizo barrera que impide que se pueda modificar su forma.

Él relajó la expresión de su rostro, un tanto sorprendido. Ella puso los ojos en blanco… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien, en el último año de Hogwarts, no supiera algo tan esencial?

Malfoy empezó entonces a vagar por la habitación, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y tratando de no darse de bruces de nuevo con el muro invisible. Se acercó a una mesa cercana y cogió un libro que había sobre ella.

—Transforma esto —ordenó, dirigiéndose hacia ella y tirándoselo al regazo.

Hermione cogió el libro antes de que resbalara y cayera al suelo, y reconoció la portada. Era un libro de Pociones de segundo año. Abrió la tapa gruesa del libro y leyó el nombre escrito con una caligrafía exquisita en la primera página.

—Pero este libro no es tuyo —le acusó.

—Me sorprende lo observadora que eres —dijo él con rudeza.

—Y a mí tu falta de educación —replicó la castaña—. ¿No te han enseñado que no puedes coger las cosas de los demás sin permiso?

Draco terminó de perder la paciencia. Avanzó hacia al sillón donde estaba sentada, puso ambas manos en los reposabrazos y se inclinó hacia ella de manera amenazante, provocando que ésta tuviera que echarse hacia atrás y casi hundirse en el respaldo.

—Todo lo que hay aquí es de mi propiedad, Granger —dijo, escupiendo su apellido.

A pesar de sentirse tremendamente intimidada por el hecho de estar rodeada de gente que no le deseaba nada bueno y tener a la persona que probablemente más le odiara de todo el colegio siseándole a escasos centímetros de la cara, no pudo evitar que su sentimiento de justicia la embargara, y contra todo pronóstico, le mantuvo la mirada lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—No voy a participar en el hurto a un niño de doce años —zanjó ella, intentando sonar todo lo firme que pudo, cuando él empezó a alejarse lentamente de su rostro.

Él terminó de alejarse bruscamente, dedicándole una mirada envenenada. Le arrancó el libro de las manos y lo tiró al suelo con desprecio, dándole la espalda. Luego se acercó al sofá, donde estaba su varita. La cogió y apuntó hacia el libro con decisión, haciendo un movimiento exacto y pronunciando el hechizo correspondiente. Del extremo de su varita salió un pequeño haz de luz que cubrió el libro por completo y lo hizo rebotar un par de veces en el suelo antes de convertirse en una cama perfectamente hecha.

Malfoy giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Deshizo la cama y se metió dentro, contento con su excelente trabajo.

Hermione chirrió los dientes. Se vio tentada a usar un contrahechizo Destransformador, pero sabía que, en el hipotético caso de poder hacerlo pasar por un accidente, él no se conformaría con volver al sofá y la arrastraría escaleras arriba, obligándola a dormir en la habitación de los chicos. La sola idea le hizo estremecer.  
No quería verse pasando por eso, pero podría…

Se acomodó en el sillón, sacó la punta de su varita por debajo de la túnica y apuntó a las patas, haciendo que se doblaran hacia afuera. La improvisada cama de Malfoy cayó con un golpe sordo, y Hermione fingió sorprenderse ante el ruido. Él se incorporó de inmediato, observando las patas rotas y el somier en el suelo.

—Vaya, Malfoy —comentó Hermione, tratando de sonar adormilada—. Tus notas en Transformaciones seguro que dejaron mucho que desear.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó antes de que los demás empezaran a levantarse.  
En la Sala Común no se escuchaba más que la tenue respiración de Malfoy, que dormía plácidamente en la cama sobre el suelo. Ella apartó la vista tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo, cogió su ropa y caminó lentamente por la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido. Estiró un brazo cuando consideró que ya debía haberse alejado algo más de unos cuatro metros y suspiró aliviada cuando pudo alcanzar a esconderse detrás del sofá. Echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia y, tras comprobar que efectivamente estaba sola y que Malfoy seguía durmiendo, se quitó el pijama y se puso la túnica del día anterior. Luego, volvió sobre sus pasos y metió el pijama bajo los cojines del sillón donde había dormido.

Era temprano, pero no sabía decir cuánto. Cuando en su Sala Común los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar débilmente por las ventanas, sabía que iba siendo hora de levantarse… Sin embargo, no sabía cómo los alumnos de Slytherin podían distinguir la noche del día encerrados en las mazmorras, sin ningún tipo de luz natural que iluminara las habitaciones.

Se sentó en el sofá y subió las piernas, encogiéndose. No había pasado ni un día entero y ya estaba harta de la situación. Estaba segura de que ese castigo estaba completamente injustificado para ella. No se lo merecía.  
De repente sintió la urgencia de coger un pergamino y una pluma y escribirle una carta a su madre contándole lo sucedido… Pero enseguida desechó la idea. No quería preocuparla... Así que aguantaría lo que le quedaba de castigo, y rezaría porque Malfoy no se lo pusiera más difícil de lo que ya era.

Draco se despertó, como de costumbre, con el tiempo justo para vestirse, bajar a desayunar, y llegar a clase derrapando. Se incorporó en la cama y se esperezó antes de levantarse. Le extrañó encontrarse a Granger dormida en una postura extraña sobre el sofá, como si se sintiera totalmente indefensa en aquel sitio. Se acercó a ella y comprobó que ya llevaba la túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor puesta… ¿Cuándo se había vestido?

—Granger —dijo en un tono nada amable.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, y siguió respirando acompasadamente con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas.

—Granger —repitió, esta vez más alto.

Esperó unos segundos y resopló sonoramente al no obtener respuesta. Estiró un brazo y puso una mano sobre su hombro, zarandeándola bruscamente. Ella se despertó sobresaltada, y tardó un par de segundos en enfocar los ojos y descubrir que era él.

—Levántate —ordenó, poniéndose en marcha—. Vamos.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos, adormilada. Estaba segura de que cuando se había despertado aún le quedaban unas horas más para dormir… Pero, claro, era imposible saberlo encerrada en las mazmorras. Se levantó del sofá lentamente, estirándose y bostezando mientras trataba de espabilarse… Pero algo la golpeó por detrás y la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Puso las manos justo a tiempo para no darse de bruces con él, pero la fuerza seguía arrastrándola, provocando que se raspara tanto las rodillas como las palmas de las manos.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó, intentando hacer fuerza contra la barrera invisible.

El rubio se giró, sorprendido, pero pronto dejó escapar una risita al verla tirada en el suelo. Ella se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose la túnica y dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó, todavía molesta, mientras lo seguía por la Sala Común.

Él no respondió, empujó una puerta y entró dentro. Hermione creyó que iba a aguantarle la puerta pero, en cambio, ésta se cerró de golpe, dándole en toda la cara. Furiosa, la abrió de nuevo de un empujón, dispuesta a recriminarle a Malfoy aquel gesto… Pero lo que vio la dejó completamente sin palabras.

Se quedó clavada en el suelo al ver cómo Nott, Blaise, y otros compañeros de Malfoy se encontraban en calzones frente a ella. Todos se giraron para mirarla, y ella palideció al instante. Deseó no encontrarse tan estupefacta para poder mover las piernas y echarse a correr en dirección contraria, pero la limitación de los malditos cinco metros volvió a empujarla por detrás, obligándola a caminar hacia la mitad de la habitación.

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario, pero se pudieron escuchar alguna que otra risita por parte de los Slytherins. Hermione agachó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, fijando la vista en las pecas de sus antebrazos y entreteniéndose en contarlas para intentar olvidar dónde se encontraba y bajo qué circunstancias.  
Por suerte, Malfoy no tardó en volver a pasar por su lado en dirección a la puerta, esta vez con la túnica de su casa. Ella no dudó en seguirlo fuera todo lo rápido que pudo.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —le acusó.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y ella estuvo tentada a darle un puñetazo en su blanca y refinada cara… pero se contuvo.

" _Todo sea por sobrevivir esta semana_ ", se dijo.

Al salir de las mazmorras, Hermione sintió una agradable brisa acariciarle el rostro. Respiró profundamente. Allí dentro incluso el aire parecía congelarse.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor, pero al entrar, ella tuvo que tirar de la manga de su túnica cuando él se disponía a dirigirse a la mesa de su casa.  
Malfoy se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre y le dedicó una mirada de repulsión antes de seguirla en la dirección contraria.  
Observó con indiferencia cómo se le iluminaba la cara al divisar a sus amigos y bufó cuando aceleró el paso, haciéndole apresurarse a él también.  
Cuando llegaron, le quitó de la mano a Crabbe el cruasán que acababa de coger y le dio un gran mordisco mientras se sentaba a desayunar rodeado de Gryffindors.

—¿Dónde habéis pasado la noche? —oyó preguntar al pelirrojo.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo apreciar cómo Granger giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿En las mazmorras? —volvió a preguntar, completamente consternado—. ¡Venga ya!

Granger asintió levemente mientras se servía el desayuno, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—¿A qué clases vais a asistir hoy? —quiso saber—. Habrá que organizarnos…

—Veamos —intervino Potter—. Hoy tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y, Ron y yo, Adivinación… ¿Qué clases tenéis vosotros? —dijo, girándose hacia los Slytherins.

Pero Crabbe y Goyle estaban demasiado ocupados engullendo dulces y pasteles como para escucharlo, y Malfoy no parecía por la labor de empezar a dirigirle la palabra sin insultos de por medio, por lo que Harry tuvo que coger una bolita de cereal y lanzárselo a Goyle más fuerte de lo necesario. Ésta impactó en la frente del objetivo, y Potter y Weasley casi no pudieron aguantarse la risa.

—¿Eh? —dijo Goyle, levantando la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Que qué clases tenéis hoy —repitió Harry, divertido.

—¡Ah! Pues… no me acuerdo —respondió, rascándose la cabeza y girándose hacia su amigo—. ¿Qué clases tenemos hoy?

Crabbe dejó de masticar un par de segundos, lo justo para encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

Malfoy suspiró, sin llegar a entender cómo esos cabezas huecas habían llegado a ser sus amigos.

—Historia de la magia y Transformaciones… Luego yo tengo Aritmancia y estos dos Pociones de sexto.

—Pues a ver cómo lo hacemos —dijo Hermione, visiblemente molesta por el hecho de tener que faltar a algunas de sus clases.

—Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de asistir a Historia —respondió Draco despreocupadamente—. Podríamos ir a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que es años luz más divertida… Luego podemos ir a Transformaciones —dijo, dándole un pequeño sorbo al zumo—, que todavía no me ha quedado muy claro si eres tan buena como dicen o si sobornaste a la profesora con artículos de Sortilegios Weasel.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, y ambos la miraron, esperando su respuesta, sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Soy completamente capaz de aprobar las asignaturas sin necesidad de recurrir al chantaje —espetó la castaña, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Y sin la ayuda de ningún profesor particular.

Malfoy palideció todo lo que su albina piel se lo permitió.

—¿Quién da clases particulares en Hogwarts? —preguntó el pelirrojo, confuso—. ¿Existen profesores de refuerzo en el castillo?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, apartando la vista del rubio—. Lo dije como dato.

—Qué lástima… Me hubiera venido bien un poco de ayuda para aprobar unas cuantas asignaturas.

A Draco casi se le escapa un "no tenéis dinero para comer, vais a tener dinero para profesores particulares", pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo… No quería darle motivos a Granger para descubrir que era el único de la escuela que gozaba de ese privilegio con Snape.

Aquel día tuvieron que explicarle al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por qué se colaban en la clase varios alumnos que no pertenecían a las casas establecidas en los horarios, y aunque no quedó muy convencido, dejó que se quedaran.  
La clase fue totalmente teórica, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a mantener a los alumnos despiertos a primera hora, pero al menos pudieron encontrar dos filas de asientos lo suficientemente cerca como para que Hermione se sentara con sus amigos y Draco con los suyos, haciendo un poco más amena la hora.

—Os veo luego —dijo Hermione, saliendo del aula junto a Malfoy y caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que iban sus amigos—. Espero…

Caminaron en silencio, aprovechando al máximo los cinco metros de gracia que tenían para separarse, hasta que llegaron al aula de Transformaciones. Varias miradas curiosas de los Slytherins más despistados y de los alumnos de la casa Ravenclaw se clavaron en ambos cuando traspasaron la puerta, pero sobretodo en Hermione, que era la única Gryffindor de la estancia. McGonagall, que ya estaba allí, asintió y les urgió a que tomaran asiento.

—Ella ya debe estar enterada —comentó Hermione en voz baja.

—Gracias por compartir tu sabiduría conmigo —rechistó el rubio en un susurro, sentándose en una mesa vacía—. No habría llegado a esa conclusión por mí solo.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, pero no respondió a su provocación.

—Bienvenidos a una clase más de Transformaciones, queridos alumnos —empezó a decir McGonagall, y todos los alumnos dejaron de hablar con sus compañeros—. Como habéis ido aprendiendo a lo largo de los años, la Transformación es un arte característico de aquellas personas que gocen de la concentración y el sosiego suficiente como para imaginar con todo lujo de detalles el objeto, animal o cosa final, es decir, el resultado de transformar otro objeto, animal o cosa —hizo una leve pausa en la que se paseó alrededor de la mesa del profesor y se apoyó en ella—. Me congratula decir que, después de estas semanas de repaso de lo que se vio el año pasado en la asignatura y de dedicar unos días a la parte teórica de este nuevo curso, al fin ha llegado el momento de poner en práctica el apartado más complicado y que requiere de más esfuerzo para lograr el éxito…

En la clase se instauró un profundo silencio que inundó cada esquina de la misma.  
McGonagall sonrió levemente mientras caminaba hacia un gran objeto, de casi el doble de tamaño que ella, tapado con una tela de diferentes tonalidades de marrón.  
La profesora movió la varita, y la gran manta salió volando hacia el fondo de la habitación. De repente, unas pequeñas criaturas azules que parecían dormidas, empezaron a abrir los ojos y despertar, profiriendo agudísimos grititos y zarandeando las barras de la jaula donde estaban encerradas.

—Hasta ahora sólo habíamos aprendido a transformar objetos y animales sencillos como ratas o conejos. La tarea con ellos era más difícil que con objetos físicos, pero relativamente sencilla si considerábamos que se movían realmente poco sobre la mesa de trabajo… Sin embargo, hoy trabajaremos con seres con mucho más movimiento y mucho más difícil de apuntar…. Hoy transformaremos…

—Pixies… —dijo Hermione en voz baja, totalmente alucinada.

—Correcto, señorita Granger —respondió la profesora, famosa por su excelente sentido del oído—. ¡5 puntos para Gryffindor!

Draco bufó a su lado, completamente en desacuerdo. Aquella clase era sólo de Slytherins y Ravenclaws, no era justo que una Gryffindor obtuviera puntos así, gratuitamente.

—Pixies —siguió diciendo McGonagall—. ¿Alguien había visto alguno alguna vez?

Granger levantó la mano, demasiado emocionada como para esperar a que la profesora le diera la palabra.

—Los estudiamos en tercero, aquellos que elegimos Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas como optativa, profesora… pero nunca los vimos más allá de los libros.

—Osea, es la primera vez que veis a estas criaturas en persona… De acuerdo, ¿alguien puede decirme la primera regla de toda Transformación?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, y Draco resopló con aversión.

—Conocer las características del animal o la cosa que va a ser objeto de transformación —respondió rápidamente.

—Correcto, otros 5 puntos para Gryffindor, pero por favor, espere a que le dé la palabra, señorita Granger.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ésta, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—¿Quién puede decirme las características de estas criaturas tan peculiares? —preguntó la profesora, alzando la voz debido a que la intensidad de los gritos estaba subiendo cada vez más.

—Tienes que estar de broma —susurró Draco con antipatía cuando Granger levantó la mano por tercera vez, como si le hubiera dado un espasmo de repente.

McGonagall recorrió la clase en busca de algún otro voluntario, pero ante la falta de ellos, le hizo un gesto a Granger para que compartiera con la clase lo que sabía.

—Los Duendecillos de Cornualles, más conocidos como Pixies, son pequeños seres con estatus de bestias por carecer de ningún tipo de empatía hacia otros seres, o incluso entre ellos mismos. Son traviesos y pueden llegar a causar el caos si se junta el suficiente número de ellos en una misma habitación. Se caracterizan por tener una fuerza increíble para su tamaño y por su voz aguda y sus gritos… Entran en un profundo sueño cuando no les alcanza la luz del día, y se enfadan con facilidad cuando les encierran…

Draco arrugó la nariz cuando terminó de escupir todo aquello. Realmente parecía que acababa de memorizarlo, pero él sabía que no había sido así. Hizo un mohín cuando McGonagall le otorgó otros 10 puntos a su casa.

—Exacto… Son criaturas extremadamente traviesas y salvajes que no dudarán en tiraros de las orejas o jalaros de las túnicas, así que debéis tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

Una chica Ravenclaw de la primera fila levantó la mano tímidamente.

—Profesora, ¿va a soltar a esas cosas? —preguntó, horrorizada—. ¿No serán peligrosas?

McGonagall sonrió, infundiéndole ánimos a la alumna.

—No si tienes bien sujeta la varita entre tus dedos y los reflejos de un auténtico Guardián en el campo de Quidditch. Ahora, quiero que uséis la Transformación libre con ellos, es decir, que tratéis de transformarlos en cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. Recordad apuntar fijamente al objetivo y pronunciar el hechizo todo lo claro posible —la profesora puso la mano en la puerta de la jaula, dispuesta a abrirla de un momento a otro—. Por favor, que sean cosas más pequeñas que una silla.

Y acto seguido, un montón de criaturas azuladas invadieron la habitación y revolotearon por entre los alumnos, que empezaron a gritar y a dar manotazos al aire para que ningún Pixie se les acercara.

Hermione, por su parte, mantuvo la calma y trató de divisar un Pixie distraído, o quizás uno que fuera más anciano y se moviera con más lentitud, pero pronto Malfoy llamó su atención profiriendo palabras malsonantes y maldiciones, mientras trataba de atizarle un puñetazo a una criatura que se había posado en lo alto de su cabeza.  
Granger rio por lo bajo mientras se apresuraba a agarrarle el brazo a Malfoy para evitar que le pegara, pero el Pixie pronto empezó a jalarle de los pelos, y él trató de deshacerse de él moviendo la cabeza como loco. De un brusco tirón se soltó de la mano de la chica y lo cogió, apretándolo con fuerza.

La gente seguía gritando, y de vez en cuando se escuchaba a alguien que se había atrevido a lanzar algún que otro hechizo transformador, seguramente sin éxito alguno.

Granger apuntó con su varita al Pixie que chillaba al ser apretado en la mano de Malfoy y dijo el hechizo en voz alta, pero éste mordió con sus pequeños colmillos uno de los dedos del rubio, que dejó de apretar y lo dejó escapar, y el haz de luz creado por Granger casi le alcanza la palma de la mano.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó él—. Ten más cuidado, por Merlín.

Las criaturas seguían revoloteando por entre los alumnos, pero Draco y Hermione parecían los únicos dispuestos a transformar uno de ellos en algo, lo que fuera, antes que el otro. Aquello era una competición implícita. No había sido firmada, ni siquiera dicha en voz alta, pero ambos sentían la necesidad de demostrar que eran mejores que el otro en ese aspecto.

Draco lanzaba hechizos al aire de manera aleatoria mientras Hermione se entretenía en fijar un objetivo para hacerlo.

De repente, un Pixie distraído se estampó en la cara de Granger y, del susto, clavó sus diminutas pero afiladas uñas en su rostro, haciéndola proferir un grito ahogado y retroceder en el asiento hasta golpear a Malfoy con el hombro. Éste la empujó hacia el otro lado, pero ella seguía moviéndose hacia él, completamente cegada por el bicho.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó, poniendo una mueca de asco cuando ella dio con la espalda en su brazo.

—¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Me hace daño! —espetó ella, tratando de quitárselo de encima con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Él la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girarse hacia él, agarrando así a la pequeña criatura y tirando de ella para quitársela.

—¡Ah! —gritó ella, sintiendo las garras del Pixie clavándose aún más en su cara, pero Malfoy consiguió arrancárselo al cabo de unos segundos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a las mejillas, doloridas, y pronto comprobó que sangraban levemente. Malfoy no pudo contener la risa, pero volvió a ser mordido de nuevo.

—¡Ah! —dijo él, chupándose el dedo cuando la criatura salió volando.

Al final de la clase, la profesora se había encargado de atrapar a todas esas endemoniadas criaturas y de meterlas en la jaula, tapándola de nuevo con la tela marrón, haciendo así que sus gritos fueran cesando poco a poco. Sólo unos cuantos habían conseguido alcanzar a un Pixie y convertirlo en otra cosa.

—Todos los que hayan cumplido con el objetivo de la clase, que se acerquen, por favor —dijo McGonagall.

Un par de chicas Ravenclaw se levantaron, entre ellas la tímida muchacha de la primera fila. También lo hicieron Nott y Hermione, que arrastró a Draco con ella.

La profesora examinó los objetos con especial cuidado. Primero el pequeño caldero del Slytherin, luego las gafas de sol y el pergamino de las Ravenclaw, y por último el libro de Pociones de segundo año de Hermione.

—¡Excelente! 15 puntos para Slytherin y Gryffindor, y 30 para Ravenclaw. Podéis quedaros con los objetos, pero procurad ponerles un hechizo protector para asegurar que se queden en ese estado y no se destransformen —comentó la profesora, viendo a los alumnos empezar a levantarse para salir de clase—. ¡Intentad practicar un poco para la clase del jueves!

—Malfoy —dijo Hermione cuando salieron del pasillo.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Cómo tengo la cara? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Horrible —respondió el rubio—. Aunque no es que estuviera mucho mejor antes…

—No he pedido tu opinión —espetó ella duramente—. Sólo cómo estaba, así que eso último sobraba… Acompáñame al baño.

—¿Es totalmente necesario? —preguntó, horrorizado, pero la mirada asesina que ella le dedicó fue suficiente para obedecerla.

Cuando llegaron al baño de las chicas más cercano, Draco no rechistó y entró tras ella, que se dirigió con paso ligero hacia los lavabos y se miró la cara, completamente enfurruñada, en uno de los espejos de la estancia.

Una chica Hufflepuff de cuarto año, que en ese instante se encontraba lavándose las manos, lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Buenas —saludó él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Maldito bicho —se quejó Hermione, mirándose las pequeñas heridas en la frente, mejillas y barbilla. Luego, se echó un poco de agua por la cara y se dirigió a los aseos—. Mantente alejado, Malfoy —le advirtió.

—En mi lista de deseos no entra verte mear, Granger.

Ella dio un portazo, y él saludó a otra chica Ravenclaw que acababa de entrar.

Cuando Hermione salió fuera, ambos miraron las duchas a la vez, casi con anhelo. Luego, como si acabaran de recordar que estaban juntos, se miraron un momento.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo ella, echándose a caminar.

—Para nada —respondió él.

Durante la comida, el principal tema de conversación fue el ataque del Pixie a Hermione, que aún sangraba un poco a causa de las garras de la criatura, pero ella pronto dio un golpe en la mesa, y con el ceño fruncido prohibió que se siguiera hablando de ella mientras estuviera presente.

Potter y Weasley, así como Longbottom y Patil, dejaron de comentar su aspecto al instante. Todos eran conscientes de lo fatal que podía resultar Granger cuando se enfadaba, y aquella era una de esas veces. Harry apretó los labios, y él y Ron miraron un momento a Draco, compadeciéndole de tener que lidiar con ella en ese estado.  
Malfoy se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, como si no le preocupara demasiado... Al fin y al cabo sólo era Granger, ¿no?

Estaba claro que se equivocaba.

* * *

 **NA** **:** Puedo adelantar y adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo habrá ducha conjunta. Ahí lo dejo.


	3. Agua

**NA : **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Volví al fin! Sé que tengo que disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... sólo espero que el hecho de que haya escrito un capítulo de más de 8.000 palabras compense un poco la espera.

Bien, tengo varias cosas que aclarar antes de que empecéis a leer:  
-Lo primero es que hay una escena donde me invento una poción, así como los ingredientes necesarios para su elaboración y su uso.  
-Lo segundo es que el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco no es el hermano de Dumbledore. La propiedad de esa taberna es de un mago cualquiera llamado Tony.  
-Lo tercero es que como mis lectoras son muy amables, se encargan de recordarme a menudo cosas que a veces paso por alto, (o eso creen *guiño* *guiño*) como por ejemplo que hay un hechizo para la higiene personal. Sin embargo, con el fin de hacer que la historia sea más divertida, vamos a olvidarnos de su existencia :3 Ya entenderéis a qué me refiero si leéis todo el capítulo.  
-Y lo cuarto no tiene nada que ver con la historia xD Pero lo digo por si le interesa a alguien. Me he creado una cuenta de Facebook donde voy diciendo qué fic escribo en cada momento y cuándo actualizo. Sólo tenéis que buscar Cristy1994 en Facebook, es la página de escritor :)

De nuevo gracias por la espera, y recuerdo que se agradecen mucho los reviews :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Agua.**

* * *

Después de comer, ambos se dirigieron a la clase que tenían conjuntamente, Aritmancia.

Por suerte, a Draco se le daba lo suficientemente bien aquella asignatura como para intentar copiarse de Hermione, la cual aún seguía enfurruñada por su incidente con los Pixies de la clase anterior.

A pesar de que ninguno se dirigió la palabra ni dedicó una sola mirada en lo que duró la clase, el simple hecho de sentarse en la misma mesa seguía levantando murmullos a su alrededor.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando la profesora Vector les dio permiso para irse y pudieron salir del aula. Sin embargo, Draco observó con irritación cómo Hermione caminaba en dirección contraria a donde él tenía pensado ir.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó por encima del barullo que acababa de formarse en el pasillo.

—A la enfermería —respondió ella, sin girarse para mirarlo—. Estas marcas no van a desaparecer solas.

Draco la alcanzó con sólo un par de zancadas.

—Creía que eras la bruja más brillante de tu generación —dijo, provocando que ella le dedicara una mirada asesina al instante.

—¿A qué viene eso? —espetó.

—A que se supone que tú misma deberías ser capaz de hacer desaparecer…

—Incluso un squib sabría que para hacer desaparecer heridas provocadas por garras de Pixies necesitas un ungüento especial a base de varios tipos de diferentes hongos —le interrumpió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su falta de conocimiento.

Él frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, aunque sólo fuera una milésima de segundo… porque el problema no era que él ignorara la manera correcta de curar heridas proferidas por cierta extraña criatura, sino que ella lo sabía absolutamente todo, como buena sabelotodo insufrible.

—Tu cara puede esperar, Granger —dijo abruptamente, y luego añadió en voz más baja—. Tengo clase con el profesor Snape.

* * *

Cuando el profesor Snape abrió la puerta, sus ojos delataron un atisbo de sorpresa al descubrir, impasible, el rostro herido de Hermione. Después, desvió la mirada al de Draco, y tras comprobar que éste se encontraba ileso, una media sonrisa asomó por entre sus labios.

—Pensé que sabía defenderse, señorita —dijo, haciendo ondear su negrísima túnica al darse la vuelta para volver a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

—Han sido unos Pixies —comentó ella, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

—¿Pixies? —preguntó el profesor.

—Sí, son pequeñas criaturas mágicas que habitan en…

—Sé de la existencia de los Pixies desde incluso antes de su nacimiento, señorita Granger —le interrumpió Snape con un tono de voz rancio y cortante—. Lo que me preguntaba era qué hacen criaturas como esas en el castillo.

Draco rodó los ojos, visiblemente entretenido con la conversación.

—La profesora McGonagall… —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo resignación.

Hermione observó con irritación cómo el profesor no intentaba disimular la mueca de desagrado que acababa de aparecer en su rostro.

—Evitaré hacer comentarios al respecto —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—, ya que no me concierne a mí evaluar la competencia del profesorado… pero debido a que a los examinadores del EXTASIS de Pociones les gusta poner a prueba vuestros conocimientos sobre ungüentos curativos, y ya que ha salido el tema, hoy aprenderemos cómo elaborar la cura para las heridas provocadas por las garras de este tipo de criaturas —Snape hizo un movimiento de varita y todo lo que había sobre la mesa desapareció. Luego, le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la chica, que acababa de abrir mucho los ojos debido a una gran emoción contenida, mientras apuntaba a un pequeño caldero que había en una esquina de la habitación y lo hacía volar hasta posarse frente a Draco.

—¿Podría yo…? —empezó a decir Hermione.

—Usted puede mirar, señorita Granger —dijo el profesor, casi con satisfacción reflejada en la voz.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por lo bajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Snape.

—Aparte de los Pixies, ¿qué otras criaturas poseen garras cuyas marcas sólo pueden hacerse desaparecer con éste bálsamo a base de hongos? —le preguntó, inclinándose en su asiento.

Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no levantar una impaciente mano nada más terminó de formular la pregunta, recordándose que no se encontraban en clase en aquel momento. La respuesta era tan obvia que no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia Draco cuando éste no contestó de inmediato. Miraba a una esquina de la habitación y la sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

—Dime al menos el nombre de dicha poción —le apremió el profesor, dándole unos pocos segundos más para que pensara, pero ante la falta de respuesta, continuó—. Me atrevería a decir que la señorita Granger sabe las respuestas a ambas preguntas, incluso diría que sabe los diferentes tipos de hongos y el procedimiento para su elaboración… Si yo fuera usted, señorito Malfoy, me sentiría avergonzado de no poder defenderme frente a un Gryffindor.

El aludido abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato cuando el profesor se levantó de su asiento, plantó las manos muy abiertas en el escritorio y lo miró fijamente.

—¿No está de acuerdo con algo que he dicho? ¿Tal vez considera que no tiene por qué saber algo así? —espetó Snape, vocalizando cada palabra con detenimiento.

Hermione se hundió en su silla, y Draco contuvo la respiración.

—Tal vez no haya entendido lo importante que es para sus padres que usted apruebe satisfactoriamente su EXTASIS de Pociones —siguió diciendo—. Quizás le venga bien que le recuerde que dicha sigla significa "Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas"… alta sabiduría, señor Malfoy —recalcó el profesor—. Mucho me temo que si no empieza a tomarse en serio este curso terminará adquiriendo una calificación muy acorde a sus aptitudes, una calificación que sólo un Troll conseguiría.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el despacho cuando el profesor terminó de hablar y volvió a sentarse en su asiento. Draco dejó escapar un levísimo resoplido, provocando que Hermione alzara la vista hacia él. De repente, él también giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron un momento.

El profesor, que observaba la escena desde su posición, decidió romper el silencio y volver a hablar.

—Los verdaderos Slytherins somos astutos —comentó, haciendo que ambos alumnos salieran de su ensimismamiento para mirarlo—. Cogemos una situación que creemos terrible y la escurrimos sin ningún tipo de miramientos para sacarle algo positivo, para obtener cualquier cosa que pueda beneficiarnos… porque no somos conformistas, porque no creemos que exista algo que no pueda aportarnos algo, lo que sea.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras intentaba comprender las palabras del profesor. Hermione se mordió el labio al entender a qué se refería.

—Tal vez le sirva de algo la continua compañía de la señorita Granger en lo que queda de semana —apuntó, levantándose de la silla—. Estoy seguro de que la humillación que sentirá a continuación le hará recordar lo importante que es el saber frente a los demás… eso y que os quitaré cincuenta puntos a cada uno si no lo hacéis correctamente —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta—. Señorita Granger, le doy potestad para que me sustituya como profesor en las próximas dos horas. Queda encargada de enseñarle al señor Malfoy todo lo referente a la Poción Curazarpas —se giró sobre sí mismo para abarcar todos los estantes que rodeaban la estancia con un gesto de la mano—. En esta misma habitación puede encontrar todo lo necesario para su elaboración. Cuando vuelva espero que el señor Malfoy haya adquirido los conocimientos básicos para dicha Poción y, por supuesto, que hayan sido capaces de elaborarla correctamente. Como ya he dicho, os quitaré cincuenta puntos a cada uno si no son capaces de sacar provecho a estas dos horas en la compañía del otro.

Y dicho aquello, salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo.  
Ambos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez completamente perplejos y confusos. Sin embargo, unos pocos segundos después, Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie, haciendo aparecer un pergamino sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a las estanterías hasta arriba de botes y cajas transparentes llenas de sustancias e ingredientes de todo tipo y colores.

—Apunta —ordenó Hermione—. La Poción Curazarpas es la sustancia previa a lo que comúnmente se conoce como "ungüento Curazarpas", aunque su nombre real es "Pomada Hongulera anti Zarpaz…" —ella dejó de hablar al darse la vuelta y comprobar que Draco no estaba escribiendo lo que decía—. ¿Por qué no estás copiando?

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a obedecer tus órdenes, Granger? —espetó de mala gana.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró profundamente. Luego, volvió a abrirlos y se acercó a él con paso ligero.

—Escucha Malfoy, no estoy especialmente interesada en hacer de profesora particular tuya, pero la elaboración de esta Poción dura una hora y media como mínimo y requiere una manipulación bastante precisa de los ingredientes, así que si no quieres hacer perder cincuenta puntos a tu casa, y de paso hacérmelos perder a mí también —dijo, moviendo la varita y haciendo aparecer una pluma en las narices del rubio—, coge la maldita pluma y ponte a escribir.

El joven apartó la pluma de su cara en un primer momento, aunque sólo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que estiró la mano y la cogió a regañadientes.

—Como iba diciendo, su nombre real es "Pomada Hongulera anti Zarpazos", y sirve para las heridas provocadas tanto por Pixies como por Gnomos, Doxys, Erklings y Kneazles, aunque antiguamente las brujas utilizaban dicho ungüento como…

—Gnomos, Doxys… —repitió Draco mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo—. Orkings y Niazes…

—Erklings y Kneazles —le corrigió Hermione.

—Lo que yo había dicho —comentó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia los estantes de nuevo.

—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, decía que antiguamente las brujas utilizaban dicho ungüento como mascarilla, dejándosela puesta toda la noche ya que se creía que tenía propiedades beneficiosas para el cutis y que también hacía las veces de antiarrugas —Hermione sonrió levemente mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar uno de los tarros—. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Terminó demostrándose que los efectos de haberse dejado dicha pomada en el rostro durante una hora o más eran desastrosos para la piel. A los cinco años aproximadamente las brujas experimentaban una serie de sarpullidos bastante asquerosos que supuraban una sustancia viscosa de color verde…

—¿Es necesario que sepa esto? —le interrumpió.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—No, supongo que no —dijo. Dio un par de pasos a la derecha y se agachó para comprobar la etiqueta de otro tarro.

—¿No sería más fácil usar Accio? —comentó él, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Ella tomó el tarro que había estado mirando antes de ponerse de pie y girarse sobre sí misma.

—Prueba —dijo.

—¿Que pruebe qué?

—Accio tarro —respondió, dedicándole una fría mirada.

—Hay cientos de tarros en esta habitación.

—Malfoy, recuerda que ahora soy tu profesora.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Te ordeno que obedezcas.

Draco se quedó mirándola con una ceja arqueada y una mueca en el rostro. Luego, casi con parsimonia, sacó su varita del interior de su túnica.

—Accio tarro —dijo, haciendo un rápido movimiento.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó un momento, pero se relajó al ver que no pasaba nada. Ella bufó por lo bajo, volviéndose hacia las estanterías de nuevo.

—Si hubieras leído la historia de Hogwarts sabrías que no es posible usar Accio en el despacho del profesor de Pociones, precisamente para evitar que alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para decir "Accio tarro" muera aplastado por los 365 tarros que hay en la habitación —explicó, dando otro paso más a la derecha—. Si hubiera algún otro modo más cómodo de hacer lo mismo, Malfoy, no dudes que cogería el camino fácil, pero como no lo hay tengo que hacerlo de esta manera.

Draco tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del asiento, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Más vale que aligeres —espetó, aburrido—. No quiero perder cincuenta puntos.

—Levántate —ordenó ella.

—¿Me va a castigar, profesora? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—No seas estúpido, Malfoy. Levántate y ven aquí, que se me acaban los cinco metros.

Draco se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ella arrastrando los pies. Ella terminó de salvar la distancia hasta lo que le había parecido el último ingrediente necesario para la poción pero, aparte de tener ambas manos ocupadas con varios botes, éste último se encontraba demasiado alto para ella.

—Cógelo —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Draco resopló sonoramente en lo que llegó a su lado.

—¿Cuál, éste de aquí? —preguntó él, estirando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

—No, el del estante de arriba.

—¿Éste?

Sin querer, Draco la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la estantería, por lo que ella se apresuró a decir:

—El que contiene una especie de setas lilas.

—Ah, éste —dijo, cogiendo el tarro y separándose unos pasos.

—Sí, ése —respondió ella, caminando hacia el escritorio y dejando todos los tarros que había cogido sobre la mesa. Cuando Malfoy se acercó lo suficiente le quitó el que llevaba en la mano y lo puso junto a los demás—. Siéntate.

Él rechinó los dientes, pero obedeció al observar la mirada de advertencia que Hermione le estaba dedicando.

—Bien, presta atención porque voy a decirte los ingredientes necesarios para la Poción y después tendrás que repetírmelos —se cercioró de que le estuviera escuchando antes de posar su dedo índice en la tapa del tarro más a su derecha, el más grande de todos—. Esto es un hongo que se llama "Melino" —abrió el bote y cogió uno del interior—. A simple vista puede parecer una manzana pequeña, pero resulta mortal si alguien lo muerde sin haber sido previamente cocinado. Se distingue de las manzanas normales por los pelos microscópicos que pasan desapercibidos a simple vista, pero que pueden apreciarse si te lo acercas a los ojos y los enfocas bien. Haz la prueba —dijo, tendiéndole el Melino.

Draco lo cogió y se lo puso frente a los ojos, entrecerrándolos para tratar de encontrar dichos pelos.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó ella.

Unos pequeñísimos pelos blancos salían de la cáscara de lo que parecía una simple manzana verde.

—Sí —respondió él, devolviéndole el Melino.

—Genial. Esto otro se llama "Rolhelí" y es un tipo de hongo que sólo se encuentra en las profundidades del Océano Atlántico —abrió el siguiente tarro y apuntó dentro con la varita, sacando lo que parecía una bola de color naranja de la que sobresalían pequeños tallos puntiagudos—. Ni se te ocurra tocar uno con las manos descubiertas, a menos que quieras que tus dedos parezcan melones durante la próxima semana.

Draco se hundió un poco más en el asiento, observando con horror aquella extraña cosa sobre la mesa.

—Esto otro se llama "Perejil", y aunque en el mundo mágico es un ingrediente bastante desconocido, en el mundo muggle se usa para cocinar —comentó, señalando un pequeño tarro que contenía lo que parecían ser hojas de árboles cortadas en trozos muy pequeños—. Éste líquido es jugo extraído de Lazo del Diablo —dijo, dando unos toquecitos en el cristal de una botella cuyo contenido era amarillo claro—. Y por último, el tarro que tú has cogido contiene el ingrediente principal de la Poción, "Dialetas". Son setas con un alto contenido de propiedades curativas que pueden ser encontradas en cualquier bosque del mundo. Sin embargo, son totalmente invisibles a ojos de muggles.

Hermione sacó un par de Dialetas del interior del bote y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Ahora, Malfoy, dime el nombre de estos cinco ingredientes —ordenó ella.

—Dialetas y jugo de Lazo del Diablo—dijo él, nombrando los de los ingredientes que acababa de escuchar. Luego, se quedó pensativo un momento—. Perijil, Omelí y Malino.

—Perejil, Rolhlelí y Melino —le corrigió—. Apúntalos en el pergamino para que no se te olviden.

Draco escribió la palabra "Ingredientes" en mayúscula y la subrayó. Luego apuntó todos aquellos nombres a continuación.

—Ya no va a dar tiempo a que copies el procedimiento —comentó Hermione, suspirando—, así que te voy a explicar cómo se prepara a medida que la elaboramos. Intenta recordarlo por si Snape te pregunta luego.

Draco asintió, y ella se acercó a una pequeña mesa cerca del escritorio donde había un montón de instrumentos para la realización de Pociones.  
Él la observó de espaldas mientras cogía varias cosas de allí. El pelo ondulado cayendo por su espalda le hizo recordar la primera vez que se vieron, cuando él ya se había subido al Expreso de Hogwarts y esperaba aburrido a que dieran la salida de una vez. Sus padres ya se habían marchado y sus amigos todavía no habían aparecido. Miraba a través del cristal cuando descubrió una mata de pelo tan alborotado que llamó su atención por completo. Aquella chica que estaba de espaldas a él y que se despedía de sus padres en el andén, también parecía ser una alumna de primer año. Draco se fijó en los adultos que la llenaban de abrazos y de besos. No le sonaban sus caras ni tenían pinta de ser magos, por lo que no tardó en sacar como conclusión que aquella niña no era más que una simple Sangre Sucia.  
Draco decidió que no merecía que le dedicara ni un segundo más de su tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de apartar la vista de su espalda, la chica del cabello desastroso se giró con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron de inmediato en los suyos, y él empezó a sentir un inexplicable ardor detrás de las orejas. Frunciendo el ceño, apartó bruscamente la mirada con irritación.

Todavía no sabía con certeza si aquella chica provenía de una familia de magos o no. Tal vez su estatus fuera tan respetable como el suyo propio y ambos tuvieran los mismos principios y valores, pero debido a aquel primer encuentro se había sorprendido insultándola en un susurro.

Hermione se giró y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, provocando que Draco saliera de su aturdimiento de repente.

—Bien… el primer paso es verter 330 centilitros del jugo de Lazo del Diablo en el caldero —dijo, empujando hacia él un medidor que acababa de coger.

Draco se levantó de la silla y vertió cuidadosamente la sustancia de la botella en el medidor.

—Trata de ser todo lo preciso que puedas —le aconsejó.

—Está bien, Granger, no soy estúpido —espetó, clavando la medida justa y echándolo en el caldero.

Hermione encendió el fuego y continuó:

—Tiene que calentarse durante veinte minutos. Mientras, prepararemos el Rohlelí. Ponte esto —dijo, tendiéndole unos guantes de cuero negro—. Tienes que quitarle todos los tallos hasta que sólo quede el núcleo.

Draco se colocó los guantes y cogió aquel ingrediente con sumo cuidado. Los tallos se quitaban fácilmente, cosa que fue un alivio para el muchacho.

Cuando sólo quedó una especie de bola naranja, Hermione, que también se había puesto guantes, apartó los tallos y le tendió a Draco una jeringuilla y un vaso de cristal.

—Ahora tienes que sacar el líquido de su interior —Draco clavó la jeringa en el hongo y empezó a sustraerle la sustancia—. Lo único que sirve de los Rohlelís es su líquido. Todo lo demás es bastante peligroso.

Draco lo soltó sobre la mesa cuando terminó de sacarle el fluido, vertiendo éste en el vaso.  
Hermione apartó también el deshecho y puso en su lugar aquella manzana con pelos.

—Sigamos. Lo primero que hay que hacer para tratar un Melino es pelarlo —dijo, tendiéndole un cuchillo—. Ya puedes quitarte los guantes.

Él obedeció y le quitó la cáscara al Melino.

—Ahora hay que cortarlo en finas láminas. No te preocupes cuando llegues a la mitad, a diferencia de las manzanas, los Melinos no contienen semillas.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Draco acabara, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no quitarle el cuchillo de las manos para hacerlo ella misma.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo—. El jugo de Lazo del Diablo ya está listo, vierte el líquido que le has sustraído al Rohlelí y remueve durante un minuto el contenido del caldero.

Unas burbujas empezaron a aparecer en la superficie de la mezcla cuando Draco derramó el líquido dentro.

—Esto huele a mierda de Hipogrifo —espetó, arrugando la nariz.

—Deja de quejarte y empieza a remover —dijo ella, tratando de no perder la paciencia. Cuando pasó el minuto, continuó—. Ahora hay que echarle las láminas de Rohlelí y esperar hasta que empiece a hervir.

Draco dejó de remover y agitó la varita para que dichas láminas volaran hasta el fondo del caldero.

—El siguiente paso es cortar el ingrediente principal, las Dialetas. Este corte es importante hacerlo con cuidado, de lo contrario la Poción se echará a perder —comentó, acercándoselas—. Tienes que cortarlas en dados perfectos. Da igual el tamaño, pero deben tener forma cuadrada.

Draco cogió de nuevo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar la primera Dialeta en lo que él consideró dados bien hechos, pero Hermione puso una mano en la suya cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la otra, haciéndole parar. Cogió uno de los dados y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Es más largo de este lado que de este otro… —dijo, cogiéndole el cuchillo de las manos y arreglando su trabajo. Luego, tomó la otra y la cortó con sumo cuidado. Cuando terminó, se asomó al caldero—. Aún no hierve.

Draco hizo el amago de volver a sentarse, pero Hermione logró agarrarlo del brazo justo a tiempo.

—Falta el perejil —se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger el pequeño botecito y lo abrió, tendiéndoselo a Draco—. Tienes que moler diez gramos en el mortero.

—Menos mal que no eres profesora, Granger… serías una profesora insufrible.

—Creo que ambos ganamos entonces —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Creo que yo tampoco te aguantaría como alumno.

El caldero empezó a proferir un leve sonido burbujeante en ese preciso momento, haciendo que Hermione moviera la varita e introdujera los dados de Dialetas en el interior.

—Termina de moler eso.

Hermione terminó de preparar la Poción sin decir una sola palabra más, luego se dejó caer sobre la silla contigua a la de Draco y resopló sonoramente.

—Recuerda, sirve para heridas provocadas por Pixies, Gnomos, Doxys, Erklings y Kneazles. Sus ingredientes son Melino, Rohlelí, Perejil, jugo de Lazo del Diablo y Dialetas, ¿entendido?

Draco no pudo contestar porque en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y el profesor Snape entró en la habitación. Caminó hacia el caldero y echó un vistazo al interior, olisqueando brevemente. Luego se giró hacia los estudiantes y caminó hasta sentarse tras el escritorio.

—Veamos… —dijo, mirando al chico—. ¿Puede responderme ahora a las preguntas que le hice antes?

Draco asintió levemente.

—¿Las heridas de qué criaturas cura esta poción?

—Pixies, Doxys… —hizo una leve pausa mientras pensaba—. Gnomos, Erklings y Kneazles.

—Bien —prosiguió, mirando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Cómo se llama la poción que acabas de elaborar?

—Poción Curazarpas.

—Y dígame, Malfoy, ¿serviría esta poción, tal y como está, para hacer desaparecer las horribles marcas del rostro de su compañera?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Esta poción es sólo la sustancia previa necesaria para elaborar el ungüento que elimina dichas marcas.

—¿Cómo se transforma esta poción en el ungüento que menciona?

Draco trató de recordar la respuesta, pero Hermione no había caído en mencionarlo. El profesor deslizó los ojos hacia ella.

—Añadiéndole ralladura de Belladona, profesor —contestó ella.

—Búscala y tráemela —le ordenó.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y Snape volvió a dirigirse al chico.

—¿En qué orden se añaden los ingredientes?

—Primero el jugo de Lazo del Diablo, después se le añade el líquido previamente extraído del Rohlelí… luego se le añaden los dados de… no, las láminas de Melino. Los dados de Daletas van después.

—Dialetas —le corrigió el profesor—. Continúa.

—Sí, Dialetas. Y por último el Perejil molido.

El profesor se acomodó en el asiento mientras entrelazaba los dedos de las manos en su regazo.

—Bien…

—Aquí tiene, profesor —dijo Hermione, tendiéndole un pequeño botecito y volviendo a sentarse.

Snape lo destapó y echó el contenido en el caldero, que profirió un sonido muy agudo de repente. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo Draco daba un respingo en su silla.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—La ralladura de Belladona provoca que una poción líquida cambie su estado y se convierta en ungüento —explicó ella.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —volvió a preguntar, visiblemente irritado.

Ella volvió a sonreír, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Es la primera vez que elabora esta poción, señorita Granger? —quiso saber el profesor.

—Así es.

—¿Confía en sus habilidades tanto como para probar en su propia piel el resultado?

Ella vaciló un momento, repasando mentalmente todo el procedimiento que habían seguido. Después de unos segundos en los que comprobó que no se había saltado ningún paso, asintió con la cabeza.

—Acérquese. Adelante.

Hermione metió la mano en el caldero y untó los dedos índice y corazón en la mezcla, que se había vuelto de un color traslúcido. Luego se la expandió por el rostro, sintiendo cómo escocía levemente al penetrar en su piel.

—¿Conoce cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto? —quiso saber el profesor.

—Unos pocos segundos —respondió ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione sintiendo los oscuros ojos del profesor clavados en su rostro. Encontrándose algo incómoda, se giró un poco para mirar a Draco, que seguía sentado en su asiento.

Éste pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que las cicatrices de su cara empezaron a desaparecer.

—Creo que se han librado de que les reste puntos esta vez —dijo el profesor amargamente—. Más vale que no tarde en lavarse la cara, señorita Granger, los efectos de dejarse el ungüento puesto demasiado tiempo pueden resultar desastrosos.

* * *

Después de pasar por los baños y aprovechar para hacer sus necesidades, ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, aunque cuando llegaron los platos ya estaban medio vacíos. A todos les sorprendió que el rostro de Hermione, de repente, no albergara ni un pequeño rasguño, y Draco tuvo que pisarle el pie por debajo de la mesa para recordarle que no podía revelar que Snape le daba clases particulares secretas.

A pesar de que ya se había hecho tarde y de que el Gran Comedor casi se había quedado vacío, Ron y Harry, y por tanto Crabbe y Goyle, se quedaron a esperar a que Hermione y Draco terminaran de cenar. Después de despedirse, ambos se dirigieron a las mazmorras para dar por concluido un día más.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó ella al percatarse de que se dirigía a los dormitorios.

—A ponerme el pijama —respondió secamente.

Hermione, con tal de evitar empezar una discusión, lo siguió de mala gana.  
Cuando él abrió la puerta, el interior estaba completamente a oscuras.

—Lumos —dijo él sin tratar de bajar la voz para no molestar a los compañeros que dormían en sus camas.

Ella caminó lo justo para que él llegara a su cama, parándose en seco cuando lo hizo.  
Hermione rehuyó mirar cómo se desnudaba, por lo que sus ojos volaron a un punto alejado del rubio… con tan mala suerte que fueron a posarse en las nalgas de Zabini, que dormía bocabajo en calzoncillos. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, sólo para encontrarse con el torso desnudo de Nott que dormía a su lado… Optó entonces por mirarse los pies con nerviosismo, esperando que se vistiera pronto para salir de aquel ambiente cargado de testosterona por doquier.

—Vamos —le dijo por fin, pasando por su lado.

Draco, que había usado "Reparo" en las patas rotas de la cama de la Sala Común, se tiró en ella y Hermione se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Tú no te cambias? —preguntó él.

Ella echó un vistazo a la Sala Común.

—Hay gente —respondió.

Todavía había varias personas que no se habían ido a la cama: Un muchacho moreno que leía un libro tras una mesa, un grupo de chicas de cuarto o quinto año sentadas en otra parte de la estancia y un chico bajito que buscaba algo desesperadamente por todas partes.

—¿Eres Daniel Dawn? —preguntó Hermione al nervioso niño.

Éste se volvió hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos al ver que su túnica no tenía los colores de Slytherin.

—Te ha hecho una pregunta —intervino Draco—. Responde.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Buscas esto?

Hermione cogió el libro de Pociones de Segundo año que había logrado convertir en la clase de Transformaciones y se lo mostró.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el niño, corriendo hacia ella y cogiéndolo. Abrió la portada y, tras buscar su nombre escrito en la primera página y no encontrarlo, se quedó mirando a Hermione.

—Tu libro es eso —dijo ella, señalando a la cama—. Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas y no dejarlas al alcance de todos.

—¿Mi libro se ha convertido en esa cama? —preguntó, completamente perplejo.

—Así es, pero aquí tienes otro, así que cuídalo mejor.

El niño frunció un poco el ceño, le dio las gracias en voz baja y se alejó lentamente.

—Podrías haberlo usado para transformarlo en otra cama para ti —comentó él, poniéndose las manos bajo la cabeza.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sumergió en la lectura de un libro que había encontrado sobre el sofá antes de quedarse dormida con la túnica puesta.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en mitad de la noche debido a un punzante dolor en el cuello por haber dormido en una mala postura. Lo movió lentamente de un lado a otro mientras se incorporaba un poco en el sofá. Luego, dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la estancia y pudo comprobar que Malfoy dormía bocarriba en la cama.

Se levantó y se dirigió al sillón donde había escondido su pijama. Definitivamente, la túnica del colegio no era la prenda más cómoda para dormir. Cogió el pijama y volvió a mirar a Malfoy, que respiraba acompasadamente y parecía completamente inmerso en lo que fuera que estuviera soñando.  
Aun así, caminó hasta ponerse detrás del sofá por si acaso se despertaba.

Se quitó la túnica y la dejó bien puesta en una silla cercana. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama, divisó en una de las mesas del fondo lo que parecía ser una botella de agua.

Miró a Malfoy, luego a la botella, y luego a su cuepo semidesnudo.

No tardó en decidir que tenía que intentarlo. Debía hacerlo antes de empezar a volverse loca debido a la falta de higiene de aquellos últimos días.

Metió la mano en la túnica y sacó su varita del interior, apuntando a la botella y haciéndola volar hasta ella. La cazó en el aire y la destapó apresuradamente. Cuidadosamente, y sintiendo su corazón acelerándose por momentos, vertió un poco en la palma de su mano y la derramó sobre su cuerpo, frotando su pecho, su cintura, sus muslos… Sentía las gotas resbalar por su cuerpo, humedeciéndolo a su paso, haciéndole sentir un leve escalofrío, arrastrando la suciedad y llevándosela consigo.

Tanto la tela de sus braguitas blancas como la del sujetador a juego ahora se encontraban empapadas.

Hermione se frotó la nuca antes de atreverse a limpiarse un poco más allá. Aquellos días no había dejado de pensar en todas las veces que su madre se había encargado de recordarle que la higiene íntima en las mujeres era algo muy importante, a la vez que delicado.  
Vertió más agua en la mano y trató de apartarse un poco las braguitas… pero la botella resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo en el intento, mojándole los pies desnudos y resonando por toda la habitación.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y tragó saliva, quedándose inmóvil de repente… no quería hacerlo, pero el sonido de los muelles del colchón a su espalda le hizo girarse lentamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy sólo se hubiera dado la vuelta en la cama.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que Draco se había incorporado, mirándola con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.  
Ella era muy consciente de que estaba en ropa interior frente a Malfoy.

No, era mucho peor.

Estaba en ropa interior _y mojada_ frente a Malfoy. Sin embargo, la sensación de estupor era tan grande que no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándolo con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

—¿Qué haces? —logró decir él al fin, sintiéndose la boca completamente seca.

—Necesitaba… —fue la única palabra que fue capaz de responder Hermione.

Un momento después, Draco apartó la vista de ella y volvió a tumbarse, esta vez mirando hacia la pared, con las mejillas encendidas y ardiendo bajo la piel. ¿Se había ruborizado? ¿Él? Sólo esperaba que en la oscuridad no se hubiera notado lo más mínimo.

Hermione se obligó a reaccionar en ese momento. Se puso el pijama con manos temblorosas y se acomodó en la parte del sofá más alejada de la cama. Tardó una hora en calmarse y otra más en volver a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la sensación de bochorno no había hecho más que incrementar entre ambos. Ella lo siguió de nuevo hasta la habitación y le dio la espalda mientras se cambiaba, y él ordenó a los demás que salieran fuera para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

En el desayuno tampoco se dirigieron la palabra. De hecho, participaron muy pobremente en la conversación del grupo, respondiendo con monosílabos y con algún que otro gesto de cabeza.

No discutieron sobre a qué clase asistir, ya que se limitaron a seguir a Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle a la clase de los Gryffindors, y luego caminaron hasta que dieron con el aula más cercana a la anterior, donde se impartía clase a los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs.  
Llegados a ese punto de la semana, todos sabían ya del castigo impuesto por Dumbledore. Los alumnos dejaron de murmurar a sus espaldas y ellos no tuvieron que dar más explicaciones a los profesores.  
Sin embargo, aunque las clases servían para distraerse un poco, ninguno lograba concentrarse del todo. La embarazosa situación de la noche anterior seguía provocando algún que otro sonrojo cuando la recordaban, y lo cierto era que a ninguno se le apetecía abrir la boca para decir una palabra.

Comieron y asistieron a la última clase de la tarde, nerviosos por no saber a qué podrían dedicar el resto del día para olvidar lo ocurrido hacía escasas horas.  
Al salir del aula, ambos se quedaron plantados en el pasillo unos minutos, cada uno mirando en la dirección opuesta al otro… hasta que a Draco se le ocurrió algo de repente.

—¿Cómo podría introducir en el castillo algo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? —preguntó.

—Yo tengo un bolso con un encantamiento de extensión en su interior —respondió ella, mirándose los pies.

—Vamos a por él.

—Está en mi Sala Común —comentó sorprendida mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ya que él se había encargado de dejarle claro que no pisaría aquel lugar bajo ningún concepto.

—Me da igual. Vamos.

Hermione no preguntó nada, se limitó a caminar hacia allí y a decir la contraseña al llegar ante el retrato.  
Ambos entraron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde estaban casi todos los demás, ya que el tiempo no acompañaba para salir a los alrededores de Hogwarts o para ir a pasear a Hogsmeade. Las miradas indiscretas no tardaron en posarse en los dos, que no apartaron la vista de su camino y se dirigieron con paso firme a las habitaciones.

Lavender, que leía Corazón de Bruja sobre su cama, se quedó mirando estupefacta cómo el Slytherin entraba en el dormitorio de las chicas. Algo contrariada con la situación no dudó en abrir la boca y tomar aire, dispuesta a manifestar su desagrado, aunque Draco no le hubiera dedicado ni una sola mirada.

—Será sólo un momento —se excusó Hermione, que se había agachado frente al baúl a los pies de su cama y rebuscaba en su interior.

Pronto encontró lo que buscaba, un bolso de cuentas púrpura con el que había estado practicando años antes los encantamientos de expansión que venían en los libros. Aprovechó para meter dentro varias mudas y ropa limpia, así como todos sus libros de texto y algunos más que leía en su tiempo libre por puro placer, como aquella novela romántica que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió quince años.  
Echó un rápido vistazo a sus pertenencias y decidió meter también varias gomillas para el pelo y la ropa de cama y las mantas dobladas que descansaban en la última repisa del armario.

Draco trataba de no mirarla demasiado, aunque era completamente imposible pasar desapercibido todo lo que había metido en aquel pequeño bolso de repente.

Cuando Hermione terminó de meter su colonia, se dio la vuelta, se despidió de la chica con un gesto de la mano, y salió por la puerta seguida del rubio.  
Volvieron sobre sus pasos, ignorando los susurros y comentarios de los que definitivamente no aprobaban que su espacio hubiera sido invadido por un tercer Slytherin sin previo aviso, y salieron por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

Una vez fuera, Draco tomó la delantera y caminó hasta las escaleras más cercanas, bajándolas hasta la planta principal. Recorrieron el hall y traspasaron la gran puerta de entrada.

Hermione lo había seguido todo el tiempo sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario, pero cuando vio que ya estaban cerca de los límites del castillo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntar.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A Hogsmeade.

No sabía por qué razón quería ir allí cuando parecía que estaba a punto de llover, pero tampoco hizo más preguntas.

Ambos se pararon frente a la vieja verja del castillo durante unos segundos, hasta que ésta se abrió para dejarles pasar cuando comprobó que ambos eran estudiantes de último año.  
Hacía poco, debido a la gran insistencia de los alumnos y a la aprobación de los padres, Dumbledore había anunciado que a aquellos estudiantes de séptimo año se les permitiría la salida a Hogsmeade cualquier día de la semana y en cualquier momento del día, excepto en la noche, ya que se oficialmente eran adultos en el mundo mágico.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, cruzándose con algún que otro alumno que corría en dirección contraria debido a las negrísimas nubes que habían encapotado el cielo en poco menos de quince minutos.

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de dónde estaba hasta que Draco no habló de nuevo.

—Una botella de Whisky de fuego —le dijo al camarero de detrás de la barra, cuyo delantal lleno de manchas de todo tipo y colores dejaba ver que aquel sitio no era muy limpio.

Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras el camarero replicaba algo. El establecimiento era bastante oscuro, el mobiliario estaba roído y viejo y se apreciaba una capa de polvo de dos dedos allá donde miraras. No había pisado muchas veces ese lugar, pero le resultó inconfundible: Estaba en Cabeza de Puerco y, por desgracia, no estaban solos. Un puñado de hombres gordos y calvos bebían de vasos sucios mientras la analizaban de arriba abajo con repugnantes miradas llenas de deseo que le revolvieron el estómago.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, se arrimó a Draco y le agarró del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Vámonos de aquí —le suplicó en un susurro.

Él la miró, sorprendido, y luego echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a los hombres que seguían desnudándola con la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que Dumbledore me ha prohibido vender ese tipo de bebidas a los alumnos del castillo —dijo el camarero con voz áspera.

Hermione observó cómo Draco volvía la cabeza hacia el camarero con una expresión de cólera en el rostro que sólo le había visto poner en un par de ocasiones, cuando se había enfadado tanto que hubiera empezado a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por doquier si aquello no hubiera supuesto su entrada inmediata en Azkaban.

—Una botella de Whisky de fuego —repitió, arrugando mucho la nariz e inclinándose hacia adelante con una mirada extremadamente sombría.

El hombre dio un involuntario paso hacia detrás y vaciló un momento, pero no tardó en agacharse para buscar algo bajo la barra.

De repente, Hermione dio un respingo cuando uno de los clientes, borracho como una tuba, apoyó con fuerza su vaso contra la barra.

—¡Otra ronda, Tony! —exclamó, haciendo que Hermione se aproximara más a Draco—. ¡Y sírvele algo también a esta señorita tan guapa!

El borracho sonrió tontamente y estiró un brazo para tocarle la cara con sus roñosos dedos.

—No me toques —le advirtió Hermione, metiéndose la mano en la túnica y buscando su varita en el interior.

—Vamos preciosa —el hombre hipó un par de veces antes de seguir—, no seas así.

Draco la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, sacando su varita con un rápido movimiento y poniéndosela entre ceja y ceja.

—Ha dicho que no la toques —rugió.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos a calmarnos —dijo Tony, saliendo de debajo de la barra y poniendo la botella sobre ella—. Francis, vuelve a la mesa, ahora os llevo otra ronda —le ordenó al borracho, que se alejó dando bandazos—, aquí tienes muchacho.

Draco cogió la botella y se la entregó a Hermione, que la metió en el bolso de cuentas al instante. Malfoy se metió la mano en la túnica y sacó un puñado de monedas que lanzó sobre la barra de malas maneras.

—Quédate el cambio —espetó.

Hermione se apresuró a salir y Draco la siguió. Fuera había empezado a chispear, por lo que caminaron con apremio hacia el castillo. Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron a la verja ya estaban empapados. Una vez en las inmediaciones, corrieron por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta que al fin lograron traspasar la puerta de entrada.

Ambos se miraron un segundo, chorreando como estaban, y luego echaron un fugaz vistazo al Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas abiertas dejaban ver las cuatro largas mesas repletas de comida y a los alumnos charlando animadamente mientras cenaban.

—A mí se me ha cerrado el estómago —comentó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Yo tampoco tengo hambre —convino él.

—¿Para qué querías esta botella? —preguntó ella. Parecía que el incidente en la lúgubre taberna y el hecho de haberse visto sorprendidos por la tormenta les habían hecho olvidar momentáneamente el desafortunado encuentro de la noche anterior.

Él no respondió. En vez de eso empezó a andar por los pasillos desiertos, seguido de Hermione, que resoplaba de cansancio.  
Cuando Draco pasó de largo del pasillo que daba a las mazmorras, Hermione enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para volver a preguntar, pero él se apresuró a responder:

—Ya lo verás.

Quince minutos más tarde, después de haber subido y bajado escaleras, de haber recorrido pasillos y más pasillos, Draco abrió una puerta y pasó dentro. Hermione la sujetó justo a tiempo y también entró, quedándose clavada en el suelo de repente.

Él miraba, de espaldas a ella, la enorme bañera que había en una esquina de los baños. Luego, se giró hacia ella y dijo:

—Saca la botella.

Ella obedeció mientras él bloqueaba la puerta con un hechizo. Metió el brazo hasta el fondo del todo y rebuscó entre todas sus cosas hasta dar con la botella de cristal. La sacó y se la tendió. Él la descorchó con la varita y le dio un largo trago sin titubear. Después, volvió a tendérsela a ella.

—Bebe —ordenó, dándose la vuelta y abriendo los grifos de la bañera, que más bien parecía una piscina.

—No creo que…

—Escucha —le interrumpió—. Si tengo que elegir entre ducharme contigo y estar una semana sin ver el agua, por más que me pese, elijo lo primero. Y créeme, si hubiera algún otro modo más cómodo de hacer lo mismo, Granger, cogería el camino fácil —comentó, repitiendo sus mismas palabras—, pero como no lo hay, tenemos que hacerlo de esta manera.

Dicho aquello, se quitó la túnica y la echó a un lado, empezando a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.  
Hermione sopesó unos instantes sus palabras, y sólo le dio un gran trago a la bebida cuando Malfoy lanzó la camisa al suelo y se quedó con el torso descubierto.

Una extraña sensación de ardor recorrió su esófago y calentó su cuerpo al instante. Nunca había bebido nada más fuerte que la Cerveza de Mantequilla, por lo que tosió un par de veces debido a la impresión.

—Pásamela —le pidió él.

Hermione volvió a tenderle la botella y se dio la vuelta para empezar a desnudarse. Se quitó la túnica mojada y, tras acercarse al lavabo para ponerla encima, se quedó dudando entre si debía seguir o no.

—Bebe más —le dijo Draco, que ya se había quedado en ropa interior.

Ella cogió la botella y apartó la mirada muy rápidamente, dándole otro gran sorbo, que pareció mucho más ardiente que el anterior. Un pequeño cosquilleo apareció de repente en las yemas de sus dedos, y pronto se extendió por sus manos y brazos, haciéndole sentir levemente mareada.

—Vamos, bebe —escuchó decir al rubio.

Suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y le dio un último trago, tendiéndole la botella de nuevo al Slytherin.  
Hermione tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caerse de espaldas, ya que había empezado a notar que le fallaban las piernas. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de pesadez pronto se convirtió en una agradable y reconfortante sensación que la invadió hasta el último poro de su piel. Observó cómo Draco se metía en la bañera y de pronto le urgió hacer lo mismo. Terminó de desvestirse mientras escuchaba el agua correr y olía el agradable aroma de lo que parecía ser jabón de vainilla.

No tardó más de un minuto en hacer de sus prendas una bola y lanzarlas a un lado de la habitación sin miramientos.

Draco se frotaba la espalda con la espuma cuando ella metió un pie dentro.  
Hermione cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. El agua tenía la temperatura ideal y el vapor que emanaba de él le proporcionaba a la habitación un aspecto tan relajante que no pudo evitar suspirar de placer.  
Él la miraba mientras se metía poco a poco. La vergüenza que había sentido la noche anterior ante su desnudez perdió toda importancia en aquel momento. Draco sólo se centraba en lo bien que sentaba estar dándose un baño después de dos días enteros sin ducharse. Se sentía relajado, tranquilo, encantado con el delicioso olor a vainilla que había inundado la habitación desde el primer momento… aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuerpo. Tampoco pensó que estuviera mal hacerlo. Simplemente se permitió admirar la esbelta figura de la Gryffindor… sus pechos pequeños bajo el sostén, la fina y delicada curva de su cintura al llegar a las caderas, los glúteos que sobresalían un poco de la tela de su ropa interior…

Cuando ella terminó de meterse en el agua por completo, volvió a abrir los ojos, que se encontraron de nuevo con los suyos. Luego, le sonrió ladeadamente mientras empezaba a frotarse los brazos.  
De repente, Draco sintió la urgencia de decir algo para tratar de obviar el bulto que acababa de aparecer entre sus piernas.

—No vayas a enamorarte, Granger —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, intentando parecer indiferente.

Ella dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, provocando que él arqueara una ceja en respuesta.

—Nunca me enamoraría de alguien que sólo es capaz de amarse a sí mismo —comentó, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

A Draco se le cambió la cara al escuchar sus palabras, cosa que Hermione no pasó por alto.  
Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, con el único sonido del agua ondeando lenta e incómodamente entre los dos.


	4. Aromas

**NA : **Holi :3 Otro capítulo más. Que lo disfrutéis, y de antemano muchas gracias por los increíbles y preciosos reviews que sé que me vais a dejar :D

Un besito.

Cristy.

PD. Otro día que me voy a la cama a las cuatro de la madrugada xD (P*to FF)  
PD2. Ya lo dije en mi página de Facebook, pero para los que no lo vieron y siguen Mugglefied, he publicado que como el día 29 hace seis meses que empecé a publicar la traducción, voy a intentar actualizar ese día y regalaros un capítulo doble. Para que luego os quejéis. Ala, adiós.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Aromas.**

* * *

El agua había empezado a enfriarse, y el aroma a vainilla del jabón ya no era tan intenso como lo había sido media hora antes.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en un incómodo silencio que ni ella ni él habían sido capaces de romper desde que Hermione lo acusó de ser una persona sin sentimientos.

Ella realmente lo pensaba, desde el mismo instante en el que cruzó las primeras palabras con él. Entonces ya supo que nunca podría llevarse bien con una persona tan arrogante y egocéntrica.  
Tampoco se olvidaba de todas esas veces en las que la había insultado por su estatus de sangre, su afán por aprender o su aspecto.

Porque él había sido cruel con todas las personas con las que se había cruzado desde que lo conocía, pero era ella la única que parecía tener la capacidad de sacar al ser despiadado que llevaba dentro con su sola presencia. Y no lograba entender por qué.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del acaloramiento que había provocado el alcohol en su cuerpo, trató de hacer a un lado todo el rencor que sentía hacia él y juzgar sus propias acciones.

¿Había sido incorrecto decírselo a la cara? Tal vez debería haberse guardado sus opiniones para ella misma. Que él fuera de aquella manera no le daba derecho a ella a comportarse igual.

Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Recostado en el borde de la enorme bañera, seguía mordiéndose el labio con expresión enfadada.

¿Debía disculparse? Él nunca había parecido dispuesto a pedirle perdón por todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar a lo largo de los años… pero lo cierto era que nunca antes se habían visto obligados a mantenerse juntos las veinticuatro horas del día, y aquello los forzaba a interactuar más, quisieran o no. No estaban en la misma situación que antes, cuando se dedicaban unas cuantas palabras desagradables al cruzarse por los pasillos antes de dejarse atrás y seguir con sus vidas.

No, aquel ridículo castigo tenía como objetivo llegar a conocerse un poco más. Suponía que el director no esperaba que después de aquello todos acabaran siendo amigos íntimos, pero al menos que sirviera para que los seis se limitaran a respetarse, o al menos a ignorarse.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a hablar por primera vez desde que ambos se quedaron callados… pero Draco se le adelantó.

—Cállate.

—Si no he dicho nada —se quejó ella.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse callados un momento, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el silencio volviera a intimidarlos de nuevo.

—Sí, iba a hacerlo —admitió—. Iba a pedirte disculpas.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia ella. Un par de mechones de su mojado pelo se le pegaron a la frente mientras fruncía el ceño en respuesta.

—Siento haber dicho eso.

—No lo hagas —espetó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿El qué?

—Sentirlo.

Ahora era ella la que se encontraba desconcertada, y él quien tuvo que volver a romper el silencio.

—No sientas decir lo que piensas —explicó él—. Yo siempre lo he hecho contigo.

Hermione apretó los labios. Aquello era cierto, ella siempre lo había sufrido, desde el principio, sin haberle hecho nada para merecerlo. Sin embargo…

—Pero yo no tenía derecho a… —empezó a susurrar ella.

—No, no tenías derecho. Pero ya lo has dicho, no puedes hacer que las palabras regresen a tu boca. Además, me consta que no eres la única que tiene ese concepto de mí —comentó.

—Eres tú el que se ha encargado de humillar y hacer ver a los demás que estás por encima de todos —le recriminó ella.

Draco clavó en ella una mirada penetrante que le caló más hondo que el agua fría en el cuerpo.

—Yo soy lo que me han enseñado a ser, Granger. No esperes que me disculpe por eso.

—No te molestes entonces cuando la gente piense que eres…

—¿Alguien detestable? —preguntó él, girándose hacia ella—, ¿un monstruo incapaz de sentir nada por nadie?

Hermione se hundió un poco en el agua al observar cómo se acercaba lentamente. A pesar de que hablaba con claridad era evidente un cierto punto de embriaguez en su voz.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? —preguntó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Vamos, dilo! Di que soy despreciable, di que sólo me preocupo por mí mismo.

—Yo no…

—No importa, puedes decirlo —le interrumpió—. Todo el mundo lo piensa; escucho los murmullos a mi paso por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en el gran comedor, incluso en mi sala común. Mis padres están orgullosos de que así sea.

—Pero tú…

—¡Yo podría amar a cualquiera! —exclamó, con un deje angustioso en la voz, salvando la distancia entre ellos y quedando a sólo un par de pasos de distancia.

—Nunca lo has demostrado —susurró ella.

—¡Nadie me ha dejado intentarlo!

Hermione tenía la sensación de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno inexplorado de la vida del rubio. Tenía miedo. Y lo tenía porque sabía que la mecha acababa de ser prendida en su interior. Iba a estallar de un momento a otro, pero aunque ella no quisiera estar cerca cuando ocurriera, estaba condenada a estarlo de todos modos.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho por intentarlo, o simplemente has estado esperando sentado a que alguien se acerque y te dé luz verde? —las palabras cayeron de la boca de Hermione sin darle tiempo a sopesar si eran correctas o no.

Draco la miró con una expresión confundida en el rostro. ¿Por qué se había puesto rígido de repente? Lo cierto era que nunca lo había pensado de aquella manera… pero, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué no encontraba algo bueno que decir para rebatírselo? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué había sido ella capaz de provocarle toda aquella confusión con sólo un puñado de palabras? Sin duda parecería estúpido.

Cuando logró recuperar la compostura, se percató cómo los ojos de Granger lo miraban curiosos. Draco se preguntó si habían sido de ese color achocolatado siempre o si era que él nunca se había parado a fijarse detenidamente. Fuera como fuese, bastó una sola e involuntaria mirada a sus labios para darse cuenta de que aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Será mejor que volvamos —espetó, apartando la mirada y saliendo del agua.

Ella pareció salir de su ensimismamiento al instante. Tomó un poco de agua con las palmas de las manos y se frotó la cara durante unos segundos mientras Draco se vestía con la misma ropa con la que llegó, ya seca.

Él se estaba abrochando los botones de la camisa cuando ella salió y cogió el pequeño bolsito de cuentas del suelo.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta? —pidió.

Draco no entendía por qué iba a parecerle inapropiado que la viera ponerse la ropa cuando ya la había visto desvestirse. Aun así, giró sobre sí mismo y le dio la espalda sin decir ni una palabra. Siguió entonces abrochándose los botones, de abajo arriba. Cuando abrochó el botón más cercano a su cuello, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se toparon con uno de los espejos que colgaban sobre los lavabos, descubriendo sin querer el reflejo desnudo de Granger.

Ella también se había dado la vuelta, pero Draco pudo adivinar por la curvatura de su espalda que se encontraba buscando algo en aquel bolso sin fin. No pudo apartar entonces la mirada de la hipnotizante manera en que le caía el pelo por su espalda, que mojado parecía mucho más largo. De las puntas caían de manera intermitente gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel y recorrían su cuerpo hasta morir en sus piernas.  
Draco intentó girar la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando su trasero, pero el hecho de saberse el primero en contemplar su cuerpo desnudo parecía causar en él una especie de embelesamiento. Porque era extraño. Ella, la insufrible Granger, la mejor amiga del chico que más detestaba en Hogwarts, la que una vez había tenido dientes de caballo y cabello encrespado, había conseguido producirle dos erecciones en apenas una hora.

Sólo apartó la vista de su cuerpo por lo que yacía en el suelo, a su lado; el sostén mojado y las braguitas.

Ella suspiró, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Draco de repente. ¿Le habría descubierto? ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

A pesar de que aquello podía servir para delatarle, volvió a mirarla a través del espejo. Seguía de espaldas a él, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño a la mitad de la cabeza.  
El bulto entre sus piernas se hizo más pronunciado al percatarse de que una parte de sus pequeños senos había quedado a la vista al levantar los brazos. Sentía el corazón empezar a latir con fuerza y las manos empezar a sudar de repente. Quiso mirar para otro lado, pero se había quedado inmóvil mientras ella metía los pies en unas nuevas braguitas y las subía delicadamente, con aquella fina tela acariciando su piel a su paso. Intentó tragar saliva, pero la boca se le había quedado completamente seca. Cuando pasó los brazos por los huecos de otro de los sostenes que había sacado del bolso y se llevó las manos a la espalda para abrochárselo, Draco entreabrió involuntariamente los labios y se pasó la lengua por ellos, mordiéndolos levemente al final y dando un pequeño paso a la izquierda para quitarse de delante del espejo cuando ella se cubrió el cuerpo con un camisón blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas.  
Cerró los ojos. Se suponía que alguien como ella no debía tener la capacidad de provocarle aquellos pensamientos, que él tenía que mirarla como a una inferior, que no la podía desear.

Pero lo había hecho. Sí, había deseado hacer que parara en su tarea de ponerse la ropa interior. Había querido sujetar sus muñecas con una mano y volver a desvestirla con la otra. Apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo y obligarla a aliviar lo que ella misma había provocado.  
Ponerla contra la pared y entrar en ella una vez, dos, tres, las que hicieran falta, y no le importaba si necesitaba infinitas veces para aplacar el endemoniado y absurdo deseo que ardía en sus venas. Olvidar su estúpida sangre, pretender ser otra persona... simplemente tomarla allí mismo. Casi podía oírla decir su nombre entre gemidos mientras se estremecía bajo él en el frío suelo del baño.

«Draco, Draco, Draco…»

—¿Draco? —susurró aquella misma voz a sus espaldas, aunque no del modo en que lo había hecho en su cabeza.

—¿Hmm? —respondió él, volviendo a abrir los ojos y agachándose para coger la túnica de Slytherin del suelo y ponérsela por encima.

—Que si nos vamos.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de haber cubierto la terrible erección que luchaba por liberarse de los pantalones, empezó a girarse lentamente hacia ella. Hermione lo miraba como si le hubiera repetido aquello varias veces antes. Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Claro

* * *

A pesar de que no había ventanas en las mazmorras, Draco había pasado el suficiente tiempo allí como para intuir que los primeros rayos de sol ya habían empezado a entrar por los ventanales del castillo.

Cuando se incorporó en la cama la encontró dormida en el sofá, con una de las mantas de su sala común que había metido en el bolso el día anterior por encima. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que se había quedado unos segundos contemplándola. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando, maldita sea? Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al sofá, dándole un par de puntapiés a una de las patas.

—Despierta —espetó.

Ella gimoteó un poco antes de darse la vuelta y taparse un poco más.

Draco resopló mientras caminaba hacia ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro, zarandeándola bruscamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella, medio dormida.

—Que te levantes y te vistas —respondió él de mala gana—, la sala común está a punto de llenarse de gente.

Hermione se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos por completo. Se desperezó y levantó con torpeza, guardando la manta de nuevo en el bolso. Luego se agachó para recoger un libro con la portada estampada y la imagen de un par de sillas de madera en el centro, bajo unas letras de color rojo que no alcanzó a leer.

—¿De qué asignatura es? —preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera guardarlo también.

—¿Qué? Oh, no es de ninguna asignatura —respondió rápidamente, lanzándolo al interior del bolso con apremio.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces de qué es?

—Es una novela —dijo ella entre dientes.

—¿Qué es una novela? —preguntó de nuevo, curioso.

—Cosas muggles —zanjó—. Gírate.

Él levantó la vista del pequeño bolso hacia ella, disgustado por no haber obtenido una respuesta clara a su pregunta… Aun así, se dio la vuelta lentamente y también empezó a quitarse el pijama, caminando cautelosamente en dirección contraria a Hermione y estirando el brazo para alcanzar la túnica que había dejado en uno de los sillones la noche anterior.

—Acércate —ordenó él al tocar con las yemas de los dedos la barrera que delimitaba los cinco metros.

—Espera —dijo ella, que se estaba poniendo la falda del colegio.

De repente, una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió y de ella salieron Blaise y Theodore riéndose escandalosamente sobre algo.

Las risas cesaron cuando Hermione profirió un gritito y su falda resbaló hacia abajo al intentar taparse con las manos.

—Tíiiio —susurró Blaise, dándole un codazo a su amigo en las costillas.

—Ya, ya —respondió Nott, mirándose incómodamente los pies.

Draco, con la única tela de los boxers tapando su cuerpo, puso los brazos en jarra y los miró con irritación.

—¿Piensas estar babeando mucho tiempo, Blaise? —preguntó con tosquedad.

El joven volvió a abrir la boca para responder alguna ocurrencia de las suyas, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al percatarse de la mirada de advertencia del rubio.

—Creo que olvidé… algo —dijo al fin, volviendo sobre sus pasos y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

—Creo que yo también —comentó Nott, siguiéndole los pasos.

Draco suspiró.

—Dame mi varita —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—. Está al lado de la cama.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que, una vez que los otros habían desaparecido por la puerta, ya no sentía tanta urgencia por taparse de Draco… ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué su cuerpo se había relajado cuando volvieron a estar solos en la sala común? Él seguía siendo un hombre, un Slytherin, un Malfoy. Sea como fuera, no dudó en acercarse a la cama y tenderle la varita, aun estando en ropa interior.

Él la cogió y agitó, abarcando toda la habitación, de lado a lado. El sonido consecutivo de cerraduras bloqueando las puertas hizo a Hermione suspirar levemente de alivio.

Ya que ella se había acercado lo suficiente, él cogió su ropa y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—Vístete —ordenó.

Ambos empezaron a hacerlo, aquella vez sin darse la espalda.  
No tardaron en escuchar cómo había quien intentaba abrir las puertas sin éxito y terminaba por aporrearlas con la mano.

—¡Esto no abre! —exclamó alguien en alguna habitación.

—¡Alguien ha bloqueado las puertas! —dijo otra persona en la otra punta de la sala.

—¡Quien haya sido que deje de hacer el imbécil y abra inmediatamente! —la inconfundible voz de Pansy retumbó por toda la estancia.

Draco le dedicó una rápida mirada a Hermione para comprobar que ella ya estuviera lista antes de volver a agitar la varita y deshacer el hechizo.  
Un par de puertas se abrieron rápidamente y varias personas cayeron al suelo por estar intentando abrirlas a golpes.

Los desconcertados alumnos fueron fluyendo desde las habitaciones hasta la salida, los primeros dedicándoles a Draco y Hermione una fugaz y curiosa mirada, otros murmurando cosas por lo bajo o haciendo suposiciones sobre lo que podía haber pasado.

—Pansy —llamó el rubio cuando pasó por su lado.

Ella giró la cabeza en un elegante gesto, haciendo que su negrísimo y lacio pelo ondeara hacia un lado con el movimiento. Al enfocar los ojos en la persona que lo llamaba, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, dedicándole una mirada por encima del hombro a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, y que lo había estado durante los últimos tres días.

—Draco —saludó ella alegremente.

Él la agarró del brazo y tiró ligeramente de ella hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Hermione sintió una inexplicable punzada en la boca del estómago y apartó la mirada con rapidez… pero Draco acercó los labios al oído de la Slytherin, apartándole el pelo con la otra mano y poniéndoselo tras la oreja.  
Para cuando Hermione decidió volver a mirar, Draco parecía estar susurrándole algo, y Pansy la fusilaba con la mirada. Un par de segundos después, la chica se liberó del agarre de Draco con un fuerte tirón, agarró con más fuerza el libro que sostenía sobre su pecho y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

—Esto… ¿debo preocuparme? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo le he pedido amablemente que no vuelva a llamarme imbécil —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—También le he recordado las consecuencias de no obedecer —admitió.

* * *

En el desayuno, un chico Gryffindor de primer año se atragantó con una porción de tarta de manzana al asomarse de repente en su plato la cabeza de Nick, el fantasma casi decapitado. Después de intentar darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda, obviamente sin éxito, se disculpó y volvió a desaparecer atravesando el suelo.

—Ese fantasma no aprende —comentó Weasley mientras masticaba con la boca abierta.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al respecto.

—¿Cómo puede alguien que ha muerto hace cientos de años pensar que sigue pudiendo tocar a los vivos? —preguntó Potter.

—Creo que si no lo ha asimilado en todo este tiempo, no va a hacerlo ahora —comentó Hermione.

—¿Qué persona tiene la capacidad de asumir su propia no-muerte? —apuntó Crabbe de repente. Ron fue el primero en mirarlo, sorprendido. Rara vez habían intervenido en una conversación desde que les fue impuesto el castigo, él y Harry sólo los habían escuchado hablar entre ellos de vez en cuando—. Quiero decir… no debe ser fácil encontrarte con que has muerto pero que sigues vivo de una u otra manera.

Los cinco se quedaron observándolo mientras éste se hundía en el asiento y se centraba en seguir comiendo los cereales de su plato.

* * *

Hermione y Draco fueron a Herbología, donde aprendieron a trabajar con una gran variedad de plantas peligrosas, entre ellas el geranio colmilludo. Él no pudo aguantar la risa cuando uno de ellos le hincó el diente a un chico regordete de la casa Ravenclaw, provocando que Hermione rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza.  
En Transformaciones, a ella casi le da un mini infarto al recordar cómo la profesora McGonagall les había dicho al final de la clase anterior que repasaran para aquel día.

—Va a poner un examen sorpresa —susurró, más para ella misma que para alguien más.

—¿Y? —respondió Draco, poniéndose cómodo en el sitio.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca en la boca, como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo.

—¡Que no he estudiado! —exclamó, en lo que había pretendido que fuera un susurro—. Con todo esto del castigo se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

Draco frunció el ceño, analizando sus palabras.

—¿Que se te ha ido qué?

—El santo —respondió, casi hiperventilando—. El santo al cielo. Expresión muggle.

Él se encogió de hombros y optó por ignorar la manera en la que ella hojeaba el libro de la asignatura, pasando las páginas tan rápido que Draco dudaba que le diera tiempo siquiera a leer algo.  
Hermione sólo respiró tranquila cuando la profesora entró en la clase con otra jaula hasta arriba de otro tipo de criaturas y anunció que volverían a practicar el encantamiento transformador.  
Aquella vez no fue Hermione quien resultó herida, sino una chica de tez morena que vestía la túnica amarilla, a la cual uno de aquellos animalitos parecidos a lagartijas con plumas le dio un bocado en el dedo al intentar acariciarlo.

* * *

En el descanso del almuerzo, Hermione le pidió a Harry y Ron que la pusieran al tanto de lo que habían hecho en la clase a la que había faltado por ir a la programada para los Slytherin.  
Había empezado a apuntar velozmente en un trozo de pergamino todo lo que recordaban sus amigos cuando varias lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor y volaron sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, cada una buscando al destinatario del correo que les había sido asignado.  
Hermione se encontraba tan centrada en su tarea que ni se percató de la carta que había caído entre ella y Draco.

Él se había encargado de pillarla al vuelo antes de que cayera sobre su plato de huevos revueltos. Le dio la vuelta entre los dedos y leyó la inscripción de la parte delantera, que no parecía haber sido escrita con pluma.

 _Hermione Jean Granger (Gryffindor)  
Séptimo curso.  
Hogwarts._

Draco bufó por lo bajo. Como si hubiera más Hermiones Granger en el castillo.

Hermione _Jean_ Granger.

—Es para ti —dijo, dejando caer la carta sobre el pergamino que escribía.

Hermione primero levantó la cabeza y posó los ojos en él. Luego, los desplazó hacia la carta. La cogió rápidamente cuando apreció que su nombre se encontraba escrito a bolígrafo, la abrió, sacó el folio de dentro y empezó a leer.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Hace días que no me escribes, ¿va todo bien?  
Ya lo sé, antes de irte me advertiste que al ser tu último año tendrías muchos trabajos que entregar y cosas que hacer, pero cariño, que soy tu madre, a ver si consigues sacar unos minutos para escribirme._

 _Aquí todo está tranquilo. Últimamente Londres está teniendo el cielo despejado la mayor parte del día, lo cual nos permite salir a pasear más a menudo cuando tu padre y yo llegamos de trabajar. El otro día fuimos a tomar un helado al sitio donde celebramos la inesperada noticia de que eras una bruja (no sé por qué, pero no termino de acostumbrarme a llamarte así... ya sabes, en esta parte del mundo tiene un significado despectivo)_

 _Por cierto, hablando de brujas. Ayer quedé con tu tía para ir a tomar café, pero resultó que a su marido le cambiaron el turno en la fábrica y no pudo quedarse con tu prima Sophia, así que cambiamos los planes y fuimos con ella al parque. Como aquí era un día festivo y hacía buen tiempo, estaba a rebosar de niños. Sophy se puso a esperar para subirse a un columpio mientras su madre y yo nos sentábamos en un banco a charlar. Mi hermana me contaba que tienen planes de mudarse un poco más cerca del centro, pero yo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a mi sobrina. Se había cruzado de brazos de la misma forma que lo hacías tú cuando tenías su edad y no te dejaba hacer algo. Al parecer el niño que se balanceaba en el columpio no tenía intención de bajar… ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurrió?  
Tu prima apretó los dientes y el chico salió disparado hacia arriba, cayendo (afortunadamente) en la hierba y dañándose solo la rodilla. Lo vi con mis propios ojos._

 _La expresión en la cara de Sophia cambió radicalmente y corrió a llorar a los brazos de su madre. ¿Tú crees que aquello pudo haber sido provocado por ella? Parecía tan asustada como cuando tú hacías cosas que no podías explicar… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Tenemos a otra bruja en la familia?  
La lástima es que para cuando ella entre tú ya no estarás, pero bueno._

 _Creo que me he extendido un poco, ¡pero son muchas cosas las que quiero contarte!  
Recuerda, cielo, no te agobies con los estudios, no te acuestes tarde y sal de la biblioteca de vez en cuando.  
Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti._

 _Mamá._

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y volvió a doblar el folio para meterlo en el sobre. Cuando la hizo a un lado, la mirada de Draco llamó su atención. La observaba de tal forma que sintió la urgencia de aclarar el remitente de la carta.

—Mi madre —dijo, casi en un susurro.

Draco la siguió observando un par de segundos más, luego se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

* * *

Por la tarde, después de las clases optativas, Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían clase práctica de Pociones.

Los seis castigados se encontraron de camino a las mazmorras, entrando juntos en el aula y rodeando una de las mesas con dos calderos sobre ella.

El profesor Snape no tardó en entrar en el aula dando un portazo.

—La programación que el colegio considera adecuada para la asignatura me obliga a daros esta clase, por más que a mí me parezca una absoluta pérdida de tiempo —dijo con voz firme y clara mientras caminaba directo hacia la mitad de la clase, haciendo ondear la negra túnica por el aire, donde se encontraba un gran y viejo caldero. Al llegar a él, le quitó la tapadera con un golpe de varita y la hizo quedarse suspendida en el aire—. Amortentia —anunció.

Del interior del caldero empezó a surgir un vapor rosa que no tardó en inundar cada recoveco de la habitación. Unos cuantos segundos después, toda esa neblina se fue disipando poco a poco, dejando el ambiente cargado de un cierto aroma dulzón.

—¿Qué es la Amortentia? —preguntó el profesor, alzando la voz.

Todos se giraron, como de costumbre, para mirar a Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, ella no había levantado la mano aquella vez.  
El profesor siguió la dirección de las miradas de todos y arqueó una ceja al encontrarla con el ceño fruncido mientras olisqueaba una y otra vez.

—¿La primera vez que la señorita Granger no sabe la respuesta? —inquirió el profesor, deleitándose con la idea.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, dígame… ¿qué es la Amortentia?

—Es el filtro de amor más fuerte del mundo —respondió, incapaz de levantar la mirada de la mesa.

—¿Pretende que le otorgue puntos a su casa con esa respuesta tan escueta?

—Causa una poderosa obsesión en quien lo bebe —siguió diciendo ella—. El efecto es instantáneo. El bebedor se enamora perdidamente de la persona que se lo ha dado y tiene un olor diferente para cada persona, dependiendo de lo que les atraiga.

—¿Qué es lo que huele usted? —preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no contestó. En su rostro asomaba una mezcla entre contradicción, horror y confusión.  
Pasados unos segundos, alguien carraspeó con la garganta.  
Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y posó los desconcertados ojos en Draco, consciente de que él también la estaría mirando. La impasibilidad de su grisácea mirada no hizo más que provocarle aún más aturdimiento.

Hermione tragó saliva antes de separar los labios y responder a la pregunta del profesor.

—Vainilla.

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en irse de las mazmorras cuando la clase acabó, haciendo que Draco tuviera que coger sus cosas con rapidez y salir corriendo tras ella.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó el pelirrojo, alcanzándola a mitad del pasillo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella con tono cortante.

—Lo que ha pasado ahí dentro… —Draco observó a Weasley acercarse a ella—. Cuando te has quedado…

—¿Cómo? —le interrumpió.

—Aterrada.

—No sé de qué hablas —refunfuñó ella.

—Hermione —balbuceó Potter, que acababa de llegar a su altura—, todos ahí dentro hemos visto cómo te has…

—No me he puesto de ninguna manera —dijo ella de mala gana, acelerando el paso—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo prisa. Nos vemos en la cena.

Tanto ella como Draco dejaron a sus compañeros atrás en un instante. El rubio la siguió a regañadientes al darse cuenta de que no pretendía volver a su Sala Común, pero tampoco quiso protestar. No aquella vez.

Hermione empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y entró en ella como una flecha, buscando con la mirada una mesa libre. La encontró un poco más allá, cerca de las estanterías repletas de libros que se alzaban hasta el techo.  
Se sentó en el banco y abrió al azar uno de los libros que cargaba, hundiendo la cabeza en él y provocando un largo suspiro en Draco.  
Éste se limitó a sentarse frente a ella y a puntear la pluma sobre la mesa.

—¿Puedes parar? —pidió ella pasados unos minutos, con una visible irritación en el rostro.

Draco fijó la mirada en ella mientras seguía punteando, esta vez más fuerte.  
Ambos entrecerraron los ojos mientras se dedicaban una penetrante mirada el uno al otro.

—Tía, menos mal que estás aquí —dijo una voz de repente, haciendo que rompieran el contacto visual al mismo tiempo.

—Ginny —saludó ella, apartando los libros y haciéndole hueco. A juzgar por la naturalidad con la que se sentó con ellos, Hermione supuso que ya debía estar al tanto de su castigo.

—Tengo una duda en la realización de este hechizo —dijo, enseñándole un pergamino garabateado y bajando la voz cuando la señora encargada de la biblioteca le llamó la atención—. Tengo una prueba mañana y no hay forma de que me salga.

—Con estos apuntes tan sucios lo que me sorprendería sería que te enteraras de algo —comentó Hermione.

Draco se cruzó de brazos todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando entre ellas, considerando en más de una ocasión el levantarse y, literalmente, arrastrarla hacia la Sala Común o el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, Blaise entró en la estancia una de esas veces. El rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención y él se acercó de inmediato.

—¿Tú por aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Ya ves. El profesor Brunch ha decidido poner un trabajo de un día para otro…

—¿Quién?

—De la asignatura optativa Alquimia… —respondió el moreno—. Es un coñazo increíble.

Los ojos de Blaise se encontraron con los de la pelirroja en el momento en el que la mujer llamó al orden por segunda vez. El chico se sentó frente a ella sin haber sido invitado.

—¿Qué me contáis? —dijo con una reluciente sonrisa, olvidando por un momento aquel dichoso trabajo.

* * *

La cena fue… diferente. Potter y Weasley hablaban entre ellos, sin valor para volver a dirigirse a Hermione después de lo de aquella tarde. Crabbe y Goyle habían empezado a intervenir en la conversación, y los cuatro debatían sobre algo que a Draco no le importaba en absoluto. La pequeña de los Weasley se había sentado entre él y Hermione y le preguntaba por lo bajo si Zabini la estaba mirando.

—Sí —respondía Hermione cada vez, rodando los ojos.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo la pelirroja una de las veces.

—Tú no sabes qué es eso —espetó Hermione.

—También es verdad —concedió su amiga.

* * *

Ni Draco ni ella se dirigieron la palabra al volver a la Sala Común. Se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron cómodos, él metiéndose en la cama, ella echándose en el sofá.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir y se quedaron solos, Hermione cogió un pergamino y una pluma y miró por encima del respaldo hacia la mesa más cercana. Luego, giró la cabeza hacia Draco. Obviamente aquella mesa estaba fuera de su alcance, así que optó por volver a guardar el pergamino y la pluma y sacar la novela de su bolso. Podría escribirle a su madre mañana, que al fin era viernes.

Él se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a ella y a su estúpido libro muggle. Se llenó los pulmones de aire y suspiró sonoramente. Al fin acababa el cuarto día de aquel maldito y ridículo castigo.

* * *

 **NA : **Parece que esto no avanza... P*TOS, ACEPTAD QUE OS AMÁIS DE UNA VEZ.

Quedan tres capítulos, ¿lograrán dar un paso más allá? *silba como si no supiera nada*

Aaaadiós :D


	5. Alturas

**NA :** En primer lugar, una super mega hiper enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Quien me siga en mi página de Facebook (Cristy1994) probablemente haya leído la publicación que escribí hace unos días, pero para los que no, lo repito ahora... Estoy atravesando una etapa de mi vida en la que mi salud no es especialmente buena. Necesitaba un tiempo para tratar de recuperarme y ponerme mejor... Siento la tardanza, de verdad, porque estoy muy agradecida por el hecho de que haya personas a las que les guste lo que hago y que dedique su tiempo a leer mi historia, pero sinceramente necesitaba esta pequeña pausa para desconectar.

Quedan dos capítulos más que prometo escribir pronto para actualizar la semana que viene. Sin más dilación, espero que al menos la espera haya merecido un poco la pena :)

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Alturas.**

* * *

Draco estaba sentado sobre el césped de los alrededores de Hogwarts, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos. Inhaló profundamente. Se sentía bien. Muy bien, a decir verdad. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan libre, tan sereno y feliz.  
Miró al cielo. Estaba despejado e, inexplicablemente, se sintió mucho más alegre por eso.

En el fondo no lo entendía. ¿Cómo había conseguido liberarse de la ansiedad que se aferraba a su pecho todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de la constante presión que suponía ser un Malfoy? Simplemente había decidido sentarse ahí y sonreír. Y lo cierto era que tampoco le apetecía encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas en aquel momento.

Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando del placer de poder llenar sus pulmones por completo de aire fresco y puro. Lo retuvo un instante en su pecho antes de soltarlo por la boca y volver a vaciarse. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Tardó unos segundos en volver a abrir los ojos, y acto seguido se percató de que aquello estaba muy vacío y silencioso tratándose de un día tan bueno. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda, enfocando los ojos en su intento de encontrar a alguien, aunque fuera a lo lejos. Pero no fue capaz de ver a nadie. Volvió a mirar al frente, extrañándose al no encontrar más movimiento que el de las ramas de los árboles, que se mecían levemente con la agradable brisa que acariciaba la pálida piel del chico, que giró la cabeza a la derecha.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al encontrarla allí, sentada junto a él. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Granger ahí? ¿Cuándo había llegado?  
Su expresión se relajó al recordar el estúpido castigo que Dumbledore les había impuesto… ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Lo que no lograba entender era que, teniendo cinco metros, se hubiera sentado _tan_ cerca.

De repente, Hermione alzó los ojos para mirarlo, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sumergirse en ellos mientras ella se pasaba una mano por el denso pelo… Hermione se dio cuenta, y en sus labios apareció un atisbo de sonrisa. No dio tiempo a que se convirtiera en una sonrisa propiamente dicha, ya que, repentinamente, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Draco que casi podía sentir su aliento.  
Hermione salvó la mínima distancia que existía entre ellos y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Él ni siquiera hizo el amago de separarse. Le devolvió el beso, lento, cálido, suave.

Granger lo estaba besando, y él no sólo lo permitía, sino que no le desagradaba del todo.

No le desagradaba nada.

Agradeció entonces estar completamente solos allí, así podía estirar la mano y acariciar su mejilla antes de introducir los dedos en su pelo y acercarla más a él, así podía respirar la fragancia que emanaba de su acalorada piel, así podía sentir sin preocupaciones los latidos de su corazón a milímetros de su cuerpo… Sin embargo, ella se apartó lo suficiente como para separar los labios de los suyos. Luego, hizo una mueca y se alejó un poco. Draco consiguió agarrar su brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse, pero unos repentinos murmullos y gritos ahogados le hicieron mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.  
Todo el colegio los miraba sorprendidos. La mayoría de los alumnos parecían perplejos, los compañeros que Draco pudo reconocer le dedicaban miradas llenas de repugnancia.

—Qué decepción —oyó decir a su madre, en algún punto entre la multitud.

—No te reconozco como mi hijo —bufó su padre, notoriamente enfadado.

Draco los buscó con urgencia, mirando a su alrededor y empezando a sentirse levemente mareado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba, no dejó de agarrar el brazo de Granger en ningún momento. Por alguna razón no quería que se fuera. Por increíble que pareciera no se quería separar de ella, aunque hubiera sido ella la culpable de aquel revuelo que acababa de hundir por completo su reputación. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, se había habituado a tenerla cerca.  
Los abucheos empezaron a intensificarse, haciéndole sentir más pequeño que nunca.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, a pesar de estar completamente destapado. Se incorporó sobre la cama, todavía con la respiración entrecortada, e intentó enfocar los ojos en la oscuridad. Granger dormía encogida en la esquina más alejada del sofá, tapada con la manta de su Casa.  
Draco suspiró. Aquel había sido el sueño más surrealista que había tenido nunca… Y el primero en el que aparecía ella. Pero no dejaría que ese insignificante detalle alterara su descanso, por lo que estiró de nuevo las sábanas que había empujado hasta el borde de la cama en su pesadilla, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a dormirse.  
Pero los minutos pasaron sin que pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Inconscientemente recreaba una y otra vez aquel beso imaginario y sus posteriores consecuencias, y aunque admitirlo le sentara como un golpe de Bludger en la boca del estómago, la realidad era que ese estúpido sueño se había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente.

Una hora más tarde, cuando se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió incorporarse y levantarse. No iba a buscar una explicación a lo que había soñado ahora. Es más, no iba a buscar una explicación nunca. Cuando consiguiera dormirse de nuevo lo borraría de su cabeza y mañana ni lo recordaría. Pero necesitaba una distracción, algo que consiguiera entretener su mente para que el sueño volviera a aparecer.  
Caminó en dirección contraria a donde dormía ella, intentando divisar algo que le sirviera en aquel momento… Pero pronto recordó que no podía alejarse demasiado, así que, a regañadientes, volvió sobre sus pasos. Se acercó a la parte del sofá donde Hermione dormía plácidamente y sus ojos volaron hacia ella sin quererlo. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado. No entendía por qué él tenía que estar despierto por su culpa y ella podía dormir sin mayor problema.  
No era justo.

Una inesperada irritación empezó a nacer en su interior y a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, por lo que se obligó a dejar de mirarla y a seguir caminando… Pero pronto divisó el bolso de cuentas que yacía en el suelo, junto al sillón. Draco recordó el libro del que no había querido hablarle el día anterior, la "novela" muggle. Se quedó clavado en el suelo un segundo mientras miraba aquel pequeño bolso y sopesaba si debería rebuscar en él o no…

Cinco minutos más tarde, Draco había vuelto a sentarse en la cama, esta vez con el libro en el regazo. Leyó el título para sus adentros: "El cuaderno de Noah".  
Después, debajo de la fotografía de dos sillas de madera, rezaba "Una novela de Nicholas Sparks".

Draco se mostraba un tanto receloso. No sabía qué esperar de aquel libro que parecía sumir a Granger en otro mundo, así que decidió abrirlo por la mitad y leer una página al azar. Un pequeño diálogo llamó su atención.

 _"—Dime lo que quieres que sea, y lo seré por ti.  
—Eres tonto.  
—Podría serlo."_

Draco arrugó la nariz un tanto desconcertado, pero pasó varias páginas más y volvió a leer un párrafo cualquiera.

 _"Les costaba ponerse de acuerdo. De hecho, rara vez estaban de acuerdo. Discutían todo el tiempo y se desafiaban todos los días. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias tenían algo importante en común: estaban locos el uno por el otro."_

Volvió a hacer una mueca. Así que una novela era una de esas historias de amor para brujas aburridas. Bufó. Estaba seguro de que no conseguiría leer tres páginas seguidas, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer para coger el sueño, así que volvió a abrir el libro por el principio y empezó a leer.

* * *

—¡Malfoy!

Draco se sintió zarandeado de repente, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró, todavía medio dormido.

—¡Has estado hurgando en mi bolso! —lo acusó una bastante enfadada Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso.

Ella levantó un libro con la mano y lo puso a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo que Draco se pusiera rígido de repente. Lo último que recordaba era haberse leído 54 páginas seguidas y estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos para, al menos, terminar aquel capítulo. No entendía cómo aquella historieta muggle había conseguido que se metiera de lleno en ella, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo frente a Granger.

—Anoche no podía dormir —confesó—, ese libro era lo que tenía más a mano para volver a conciliar el sueño. Era tan aburrido que no tardé en volver a dormirme.

—Me da igual que no pudieras dormir, no tienes permiso para coger mis cosas —respondió ella, alzando la mano para que la dejara terminar cuando él hizo el amago de decir algo—. También me da igual que ésta sea _tu Sala Común_.

—¿Y para qué quiero yo tocar tus cosas? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Hermione se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sofá de malas maneras. Draco observó que ya estaba vestida con la túnica de su casa. Luego aguzó el oído, esperando escuchar el usual barullo de las mañanas—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—En clase —respondió ella, frunciendo aún más el ceño—. La hora del desayuno ya ha pasado y no había manera de despertarte.

Draco se desperezó y bostezó, haciendo que ella se enfurruñara al ver lo poco que le importaba no sólo perder clases él, sino hacérselas perder también a ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esta noche no he dormido bien —comentó despreocupadamente, levantándose de la cama y quitándose la camiseta del pijama. Lo cierto era que no le importaba demasiado no ir a aquella seguramente aburridísima clase de Historia de la Magia—. Ven.

Hermione se levantó del sofá a regañadientes y lo siguió por la desierta Sala Común hasta su dormitorio. Éste caminó hasta uno de los armarios, lo abrió y se quedó unos minutos sopesando qué prenda descolgar.

—Maldita sea Malfoy, todas las camisas son iguales, coge una de una vez —se quejó ella, unos pasos más atrás. Draco giró la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo por encima del hombro de una manera tan fría que le heló la sangre… Pero ella no dejaría que lo notase siquiera—. Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

—¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, Granger?

Ella alzó la barbilla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si estamos perdiendo clase al menos iremos a la biblioteca a aprovechar la mañana —respondió.

Draco arrugó la nariz. No le apetecía meterse en la biblioteca tan temprano, pero mucho menos le apetecía ponerse a discutir. Porque si él se negaba discutirían. Era seguro, iban a pelear, y no tenía ganas de escuchar a Granger berrear sin haber desayunado. Para eso necesitaba unas fuerzas que no tenía en aquel momento. Así que volvió a girarse de mala gana, cogió una camisa cualquiera y empezó a abrochársela. Luego se quitó el pantalón del pijama, lo hizo una bola y lo lanzó sobre su cama. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos volaran un segundo a su trasero. Los boxers le estaban tan ceñidos que se le marcaban las nalgas de una manera que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Hermione sólo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolas de reojo cuando Draco se enfundó otro par de pantalones limpios y se giró a medida que se subía la cremallera y abrochaba el botón.  
Ella ocultó su sonrojo tras una cortina de pelo cuando él pasó por su lado para volver a la Sala Común. Ambos se pusieron las túnicas de sus respectivas casas, cogieron los libros y salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Se habían sentado en la mesa más cercana a las estanterías, la más alejada de la puerta. Hermione había dejado que él tomara asiento primero para ponerse un poco más alejada, no justamente enfrente. Había abierto el libro de Aritmancia por la última lección que recordó haber dado en clase. También había sacado su pluma y ahora la movía entre los dedos mientras miraba embobada el pergamino. Quería escribir una respuesta a la carta de su madre, pero no tenía claro si quería mencionar _el castigo_. Y si lo hacía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo redactarlo para suavizar las cosas. Lo último que quería era escandalizar a su madre –porque lo haría–, mucho menos cuando ya quedaba tan poco para volver a caminar libre por el castillo.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Draco fruncía el ceño mientras estudiaba lo que parecía ser la correcta colocación de los símbolos obtenidos a través de la resolución de unas operaciones matemáticas para la creación de enigmas ocultos. Parecía realmente sumido en la lectura, así que Hermione decidió empezar a escribir haciendo referencia al tema de su prima.

 _Querida mamá,_

 _Me puse muy contenta cuando leí lo que escribiste sobre Sophia… Es decir, no me alegro de que aquel pobre niño saliera volando y se diera de bruces contra el suelo, sino de que mi prima haya experimentado un primer atisbo de magia. Si resultara ser una bruja significaría que tu familia tiene ancestros de sangre mágica, y eso cambiaría muchas cosas que daba por irrefutables.  
Al principio pensé que no podía ser. Ya sabes, nuestra familia ha sido siempre muy muggle (normal) y nunca se ha hecho referencia a la magia o nada parecido. Ni papá ni tú recordáis haber hecho magia, ni siquiera que sucediera a vuestro alrededor en vuestra infancia… Pero luego recordé que hace tiempo leí en un libro de la biblioteca (no recuerdo cuál) que, aunque no sea usual, puede suceder que en una familia la magia se salte décadas de generaciones y reaparezca de repente muchos años después… A veces incluso los suficientes para que el recuerdo de la magia se perdiera en el tiempo y los familiares vivos no tuvieran constancia de que a sus antepasados les corría sangre mágica por las venas.  
Sería genial descubrir que en nuestro árbol genealógico sí existieron brujas y magos.  
Creo que incluso hay un término específico para denominar a aquellos que descubren con el tiempo que tuvieron antepasados mágicos… Así que ya no sería una nacida de muggles.  
Estoy deseando volver en vacaciones para hablarlo más detenidamente. Tal vez podamos investigar y conseguir información suficiente como para poder verificarlo._

 _Esta semana he estado bastante ocupada. Las clases requieren de toda mi atención y las tareas son continuas y abundantes. Pero no te preocupes, he estado pasando tiempo fuera de la biblioteca._

Hermione alzó los ojos de nuevo. La biblioteca estaba desierta, y no se había escuchado otra cosa que el rasgar de la pluma sobre el pergamino y el sonido que hacían las páginas del libro de Aritmancia cuando Draco las pasaba. Comprobó disimuladamente que seguía inmerso en la lectura antes de volver a fijar la vista en el pergamino que tenía delante. Se mordió un labio mientras sopesaba si mencionar aquel _pequeño_ detalle, ese castigo que le habían impuesto injustamente.  
Se sentía mal por estar siquiera pensándolo. La relación que tenía con su madre era muy, muy estrecha, y siempre le había contado todo lo que sentía o lo que le sucedía. Sobre cualquier tema.  
Su madre siempre había sido la amiga que nunca había tenido… Y ella sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de alguna manera… Así que, tal vez, si suavizaba un poco las cosas no se vería tan horrible, ¿no? Por supuesto no mencionaría la limitación del espacio ni la total falta de intimidad que ello conllevaba.  
Decidida, volvió a acercar la pluma al pergamino y a seguir escribiendo.

 _Resulta que el lunes Ron y Harry volvieron a discutir con Malfoy (el chico rubio Sangre Pura del que te hablé) y sus amigos… Y terminamos todos en el despacho del director. Éste decidió imponernos el castigo de ponernos en parejas durante una semana para fomentar la comunicación y tratar de conseguir que logremos entendernos. El chico con el tengo que estar es él, Malfoy.  
Al principio no pude evitar sentirme desdichada por el hecho de que siempre tengo que pagar por lo que hacen mis amigos, porque siempre estamos juntos y no soy capaz de controlarlos, pero creo que ambos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para hacer que los días que quedan sean más llevaderos. Hoy por ejemplo ha accedido a venir a la biblioteca a primera hora de la mañana sin rechistar (porque no sabes cómo son los Malfoy, pero si los conocieras te resultaría difícil de creer)  
El caso es que, sinceramente mamá, creí que iba a ser peor. A veces me saca de quicio su carácter, pero supongo que puedo aguantar tres días más._

 _Harry y Ron parecen haber empezado a llevarse mejor con Crabbe y Goyle (los amigos de Malfoy), así que espero que al menos podamos sacar algo positivo de esto._

 _Dale besos a papá de mi parte.  
Os quiero._

 _Hermione._

—¿Le hablas a tu madre de mí? —Hermione estaba terminando de escribir su nombre al final del pergamino cuando aquella voz a su espalda hizo que se sobresaltara e hiciera un tachón.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó ella, sintiendo sus mejillas empezar a ruborizarse mientras movía las manos rápidamente sobre la mesa intentando esconder la carta que acababa de escribir, y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la bibliotecaria, bramó—. ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a no leer cartas ajenas?

La bibliotecaria los mandó al orden por segunda vez. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar, rodeando la mesa y volviendo a sentarse donde estaba.

—Me he levantado a coger un libro y al volver lo he leído por casualidad —comentó despreocupadamente—, no es lo mismo.

—Pues no deberías leer cartas ajenas por casualidad. Ni meter la mano en bolsos que no son tuyos. Ni coger sin permiso las pertenencias de los demás para tu uso y disfrute —espetó ella con brusquedad, girándose hacia la molesta señora detrás del mostrador que volvía a mandarlos a callar—. ¡Oh vamos, si no hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros! —dijo, haciendo un gesto de indignación con los brazos—. ¡No estamos molestando a nadie!

La bibliotecaria puso mala cara antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por entre las estanterías sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Hermione caminaba tan rápido que a Draco, a pesar de tener las piernas más largas que ella, se le hacía complicado seguirle el ritmo. Los pasillos todavía estaban vacíos, y lo único que se escuchaba eran murmullos dentro de las clases cada vez que pasaban por delante de un aula.

—No vayas tan rápido —dijo él con voz clara y firme, unos pasos más atrás. Draco esperó unos segundos prudenciales, pero ella ni aminoró el paso ni dijo una sola palabra—. No vamos a llegar tarde —continuó diciendo.

Pero ella necesitaba llegar cuanto antes. Lo único que quería era encontrarse con Harry y Ron y poder olvidarse por un momento de que estaba encadenada a Malfoy y de que aún le quedaba todo el viernes y el fin de semana por delante. Realmente había creído que aquella especie de tregua podría haber durado hasta el momento en el que les devolvieran la libertad a cada uno… Pero lo que no iba a permitir era que Malfoy se metiera en sus asuntos, ni que rebuscara en sus cosas. Eso era pasar el límite.

—He dicho que no vayas tan rápido —repitió Draco, empezando a perder los estribos.

Hermione tampoco dijo nada entonces, pero empezó a sentir cómo los pasos de Malfoy se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos. Lo miró por encima del hombro. Parecía decidido a hacerla chocar contra la barrera invisible. Supo por su expresión que había descubierto sus intenciones.

—Te aturdiré —le amenazó, cuadrando los hombros y volviendo a mirar al frente.

Hermione creyó haber ganado la disputa al sentir cómo Draco aceleraba el paso. Pero sólo lo pensó por un momento, hasta que unas grandes manos atraparon su brazo y tiraron de ella para arrastrarla a un pasillo más estrecho y oscuro.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —exclamó ella cuando su espalda golpeó con fuerza la rocosa pared.

—Escúchame bien, Granger —respondió Draco, sujetando sus brazos pegados a la pared—. Que nos hayan impuesto este ridículo castigo y que tengamos que estar juntos todo el día no te da derecho a pagar conmigo tus malos humos.

Ella apretó los labios y golpeó con las palmas de las manos el pecho de Draco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que éste retrocediera un paso y la soltara.

—¿Un ridículo castigo? —preguntó ella, indignada—. ¡A mí me parece una condena!

—Te aseguro que esta experiencia me repugna más que a ti —respondió él, levantando el labio superior con expresión de desagrado y dedicándole una mirada envenenada.

—¡Al menos yo he respetado tu privacidad en la medida de lo posible!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A que decidiste por tu cuenta que podías mirar dentro de mi bolso!

—¡Por Merlín! —bramó él, completamente enervado—. ¿Cuántas veces vas a mencionar lo del endemoniado bolso? ¿Qué pude haber tocado mientras buscaba el libro? ¿Ropa? ¿Unas bragas? ¿Un sostén? ¡Nada que no hubiera tocado antes!

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan egoísta por una vez? ¡No se trata de ti! Por increíble que te parezca el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo —Draco arrugó la nariz, buscando las palabras adecuadas que la hicieran callar de una vez por todas—. ¡Se trata de que has estropeado la poca confianza que habíamos logrado establecer en estos días!

Hermione se pasó una nerviosa mano por el pelo mientras seguía hablando. Draco supo que seguía hablando porque la oía de fondo, pero ya no podía escuchar lo que decía. No, porque aquel simple gesto le había recordado la manera en la que la Hermione de su sueño se había peinado con los dedos antes de besarlo.  
Draco se sintió un poco aturdido de repente, y el hecho de que sus ojos se posaran en sus labios sin su consentimiento no ayudó en absoluto. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente de lado a lado… ¿Cómo sería besar a Granger? ¿Se sentiría como en su sueño? ¿Serían sus labios igual de suaves?  
Ella seguía moviéndolos con asombrosa rapidez mientras seguía diciendo algo para tratar de hacerlo entender su punto de vista. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que para un Malfoy la única verdad era la suya propia. Sin importar nada más que sus propios intereses. Porque un Malfoy siempre tomaba lo que quería, en cualquier momento y lugar, y daba igual si tenía que pasar por encima de otras personas para conseguirlo.  
Draco entreabrió los labios. Él era un Malfoy, y por disparatado que pareciera, lo que él quería en aquel momento y lugar era besar sus labios. Pero besarlos de verdad. Porque recordaba aquel beso que nunca sucedió con todo lujo de detalles, su mente no lo había borrado por completo como pensó que haría… Y ahora quería hundir los labios en los suyos, simplemente por curiosidad.

Hermione estaba tan metida en su riña que no se percató de que se estaba acercando a ella hasta que tuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Fue tan repentino que contuvo el aliento instintivamente. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en la pared mientras él hacía lo mismo con los dedos a medida que se inclinaba sobre ella. Hermione entreabrió los labios para preguntarle qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, pero se encontraba demasiado confusa como para proferir palabra. Draco se acercó en aquel momento lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran levemente. Inhaló. ¿Cómo era posible que oliera igual que en su sueño? Ella parecía haber aceptado que iba a besarla, porque había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar esperando a que terminara de presionar los labios contra los suyos. Y él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final… Pero una marea de voces y pasos empezaron a llenar los pasillos y Draco recordó la parte del sueño en la que se da cuenta de que no estaban solos, sino rodeados de gente.

Sus extrañadas miradas se cruzaron un instante antes de volver a separarse.

* * *

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor con paso ligero, llegando a la mesa de Gryffindor en tiempo récord y sentándose junto a Ron y frente a Harry, que hablaban animadamente con Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Dónde habéis estado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

Su tono debió haber sido bastante brusco porque todos se giraron y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, incluida Ginny, que leía El Profeta al lado de Harry. Draco se deslizó sigilosamente por el banco y se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido.

—Esto… Eh… —balbuceó Ron torpemente.

—Pues… Fuimos a la clase programada para los Slytherin —dijo Harry, confuso.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Sí… Hemos estado yendo toda la semana a las nuestras. Nos parecía justo que ellos también fueran a sus clases —añadió Ron.

Hermione apartó la mirada de sus amigos para servirse un poco de pollo con verduras. Le parecía genial que aquel castigo estuviera logrando limar asperezas entre ellos cuatro… ¿Pero tenía que ser aquel día, que los necesitaba más que nunca?

Ellos siguieron comiendo, ahora en silencio, y Draco y Hermione empezaron con sus platos.  
Ambos devoraron lo que se habían servido, poniendo otra ración en sus platos de inmediato. Con todo lo que había pasado se habían olvidado de que estaban muertos de hambre.  
Estaban tan concentrados en los alimentos que no escucharon cómo Harry carraspeaba.

—¿Y qué tal el día? —preguntó en un desesperado intento por devolver el buen rollo a la mesa.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, dejando de masticar las patatas que tenía en la boca.  
¿Que qué tal el día? ¿Le estaba preguntando cómo le había ido el día?  
Después de unos incómodos segundos en silencio, estaba a punto de tragar para decir que no podría haber ido peor. Porque, sinceramente, pensaba que no era posible que aquel día empeorara. Pero de repente una voz a su espalda llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Todavía estás así? —Hermione se giró para mirar a Blaise, que no vestía la túnica de Slytherin, sino un atuendo un tanto diferente con el escudo verde en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, que acababa de levantar la vista de su plato.

—Que tenemos entrenamiento… ¡Espabila!

Hermione se atragantó con las patatas, y Ron tuvo que darle unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras ella trataba de beber agua de su copa a la vez que tosía.

—Maldición, me había olvidado por completo —comentó Draco, haciendo el amago de levantarse rápidamente de la mesa.

—Pero no puedes ir —dijo Hermione, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia abajo para que volviera a sentarse.

—Claro que puedo —espetó él.

—¿Te tengo que recordar lo del castigo? ¿Cómo vas a volar en cinco metros cuadrados? —preguntó, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—No seas estúpida, Granger. Tú irás en la parte de atrás de mi escoba —comentó despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—. Ni lo sueñes.

—Es eso o ir suspendida en el aire. Elige.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, tomando aire para no desesperar—. Le tengo _pánico_ a las alturas.

—Eso a mí me da igual. Si no entreno hoy no podré jugar el próximo partido, que por cierto, es contra vosotros —comentó, mirando a Ron y Harry, que asintieron con la cabeza.

—Guapa —dijo Blaise a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de Ginny—, ¿vendrás a vernos entrenar?

—Claro que sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No me perdería a Hermione montada en una escoba por nada del mundo.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —dijo Hermione, que le dedicó a su amiga una mirada asesina que hubiera achantado a cualquiera… A cualquiera menos a ella, por supuesto.

—Vamos tía, enróllate un poco —la animó—. Además, al menos sabes que si te caes de la escoba sólo te das una hostia de cinco metros.

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas, pero Hermione no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

—¡Que tengo vértigo!

—Entonces no mires abajo —dijo Draco, levantándose de la mesa y echando a andar dirección a las mazmorras.

* * *

Hermione se había sentado en la cama del dormitorio de Draco y se aguantaba la cabeza con ambas manos.  
Draco se vestía a toda prisa frente a ella.

—Ya me siento mareada y todavía no hemos levantado los pies del suelo —se quejó.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y justo después llamaron a la puerta.  
Blaise entró un instante después.

—¿Para qué llamas? —preguntó Draco.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Por si estaba desnuda —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando sobre el regazo de Hermione la equipación de Quidditch de Ginny—. Ya deben de haber empezado, me voy tío, nos vemos allí.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

—Granger —dijo, volviéndose hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella.

—Que te desnudes.

—Te haré los trabajos durante una semana.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Durante un mes.

—No.

—Todo el curso.

—Tampoco.

Hermione suspiró, frustrada.

—Deja de quejarte y vístete ya, por Merlín.

Sabía que no tenía alternativa, porque aunque se negara él la llevaría a rastras hasta el campo y la montaría en la escoba a la fuerza… Es decir, aquel día volaría sí o sí… pero tal vez pudiera sacar beneficio de aquello. Porque incluso Malfoy, que sabía a ciencia cierta que se saldría con la suya, sabía que no era lo mismo obligar a alguien a que hiciera lo que él quería que conseguir que aceptara y fuera por su propio pie.

—Vale —concedió ella—. Montaré contigo en la escoba.

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuál es la condición?

—Financiarás a la P.E.D.D.O

—¿A la qué?

—A la P.E.D.D.O. Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

Draco parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Te daré todo el oro de mi familia, pero desvístete ya!

Hermione se puso en pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—No hay tiempo para doblarla —dijo él, quitándole las prendas de las manos, tirándolas sobre la cama y entregándole el equipamiento de su amiga.

Ella miró aquella ropa unos segundos.

—No sé cómo se pone esto.

Draco bufó, quitándosela de las manos y empezando a vestirla. Hermione observó la manera en que abrochaba botones a sus costados, entrelazaba prendas con otras y ajustaba los pantalones con cuerdas. ¿Cómo diablos había pensado que sabía cómo ponerse aquello sola?

* * *

Todos los miembros del equipo de Slytherin ya estaban en el aire, lanzándose las Quaffles y golpeando las Bludgers. Hermione divisó a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Goyle y Crabbe en las gradas. Ginny la señaló diciendo algo a los demás, y todos se volvieron para mirarla. Los gritos de ánimo de sus amigos se escuchaban lejanos, y ella no fue capaz de decir si era debido a la distancia o al ligero mareo que estaba empezando a sentir.

—Vamos, sube —dijo él.

Hermione pasó una temblorosa pierna por encima de la escoba y tomó aire. Pero Draco despegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los brazos rodeando firmemente el cuerpo de Draco, Hermione hundió el rostro en su espalda y trató de dejar la mente en blanco hasta que volvieran a aterrizar.


	6. Confesiones

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones.**

Lo intentó, y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Trató desesperadamente de dejar la mente en blanco por su propio bien, pero el viento azotando violentamente su cuerpo le recordaba a cada segundo que se encontraba a muchos (no quería imaginarse cuántos) metros del suelo. Y la forma en la que Malfoy manejaba la escoba no lograba tranquilizarla en absoluto. Se movían en el aire con una rapidez vertiginosa, y sus giros y maniobras le hacían preguntarse cómo era que todavía no habían perdido la estabilidad y habían caído al vacío.  
Hermione escuchaba con resignación los gritos e indicaciones que se hacían los unos a los otros durante el entrenamiento y sentía de vez en cuando el latigazo de algún que otro mechón de pelo en partes del rostro que no podía ocultar en la espalda de Draco.

De repente Malfoy hizo un movimiento brusco, provocando que Hermione profiriera un grito ahogado y se aferrara con más fuerza a su cuerpo mientras él se encargaba de blasfemar lo suficientemente alto como para que alguien lo escuchara. Aunque sabía de sobra que tenía la garganta seca Hermione intentó tragar saliva. A pesar del susto no tardó demasiado en intuir que habían estado a punto de ser el blanco de una de esas pelotas locas que golpean a diestro y siniestro sin miramientos.

Hermione hundió aún más el rostro en la espalda de Draco. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en el aire, pero realmente necesitaba volver a tocar tierra firme cuanto antes. Se había percatado de que Malfoy había aminorado la velocidad, así como de que ahora se movía sin una dirección aparente, así que pensó que tal vez hubiera perdido de vista a la Snitch… Y que quizás su entrenamiento como cazador finalizara cuando la atrapara. Fue entonces cuando Hermione decidió obligarse a abrir los ojos muy lentamente para asomarse por encima del hombro de Draco.  
Le costó varios intentos mantener los ojos abiertos al principio, pero pasados unos minutos al fin pudo conseguirlo. Apretando los labios contra el cuerpo del Slytherin para no gimotear cada vez que miraba hacia abajo, buscó desesperadamente la pelota alada con la mirada.

—¡Ahí! —exclamó un poco más tarde.

Hermione sintió el sobresalto de Malfoy, que no había esperado escucharla hablar durante el entrenamiento. Éste giró la cabeza para mirarla, percatándose con sorpresa de que miraba hacia abajo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—La Snitch —aclaró ella—. Está ahí.

Draco volvió a girar bruscamente la cabeza para seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero no la encontró. Hermione chistó, aferrándose con más fuerza a su cuerpo con el brazo izquierdo y separando el derecho para señalarle por dónde se movía inquieta la pequeña pelota. Cuando Draco por fin la visualizó a lo lejos, Hermione deseó no haberle ayudado. Volvió a aferrarse a él con ambos brazos y a hundir la cara en su espalda cuando éste emprendió la caída en picado.  
La escoba alcanzó una velocidad que hizo al estómago de Hermione lamentarse con ella. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y ella empezó a sentirse peligrosamente mareada.

—¡Necesito bajar! —consiguió exclamar.

—¡Ya casi la tengo! —respondió Draco, que se sujetaba a la escoba con una mano y alargaba la otra para tratar de alcanzar la Snitch.

Hermione retuvo una arcada en la garganta. Draco rozaba la Snitch con la yema de los dedos. Hermione retuvo otra arcada.

* * *

Una vez que Draco al fin se hizo con la Snitch, Hermione casi se tira de la escoba en marcha cuando ésta descendía hacia el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de buscar un lugar mínimamente apartado, cuando sus pies tocaron el césped sus temblorosas piernas no fueron capaces de aguantar el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. Se inclinó sobre sí misma y se agarró a la hierba como si temiera caer en un abismo imaginario.

—¿Granger? —logró escuchar a lo lejos.

Pero su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus oídos habían empezado a proferir un molesto pitido que le impedía seguir escuchando las voces que parecían haberse formado a su alrededor.  
De repente su estómago se contrajo, expulsando agresivamente una amarillenta bilis que le corroyó el esófago y le dejó un agrio sabor de boca los pocos segundos que pasaron hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Sus compañeros de equipo enseguida bajaron de sus escobas para ver qué había pasado. Algunos se limitaban a mirarla desde la distancia, otros no se molestaban en reprimir una sonrisa y comentar con el de al lado lo delicada que era la Gryffindor.  
Draco no tuvo que dar demasiados empujones para llegar hacia ella. Le entregó la Snitch a Blaise, que era el que se encontraba más cerca de Hermione, sorteó el asqueroso vómito del suelo y se arrodilló ante ella. La observó tendida en el suelo durante unos segundos, pero al ver que no volvía en sí suspiró sonoramente y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, volviendo a ponerse en pie mientras la cargaba.

—Guarda mi escoba —le dijo a Blaise al pasar por su lado, sin molestarse en detenerse a recibir una respuesta.

Draco caminaba hacia el castillo mirando al frente y con los labios fruncidos cuando Hermione se revolvió débilmente entre sus brazos. Éste desvió la mirada hacia ella sin mover la cabeza. Las facciones de su rostro se marcaban más intensamente con la palidez que había adquirido su piel, que contrastaba con los mechones de pelo que se pegaban a su sudorosa frente. Parecía tener serias dificultades para volver a abrir los ojos a juzgar por el fruncidísimo ceño y la mueca de dolor de su expresión.

Draco volvió a fijar la vista al frente al percatarse de que había recorrido más de la mitad del camino mirándola.

—¡Hermione!

El rubio resopló al escuchar las voces de Potter y los Weasley a lo lejos, y en vez de esperar a que llegaran aceleró el paso. Ella volvió a moverse ligeramente, apoyando una mano en su pecho.

—¡Hermione! —Malfoy sintió cómo una mano agarraba su brazo fuertemente, y una cabellera pelirroja apareció a su lado—. ¿Es que estás sordo, Malfoy?

Draco movió el brazo bruscamente para soltarse del agarre de la Weasley, provocando que Hermione gimiera por lo bajo.

—No me toques —farfulló mientras arrugaba la nariz y la miraba de arriba abajo.

Ella le hizo una mueca y Draco miró por encima del hombro mientras seguía caminando. Al parecer Potter y el pequeño de los Weasley arrastraban, literalmente, a Crabbe y Goyle en su intento de llegar hacia donde se encontraban.

—Creo que va a… —musitó Ginevra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, volviendo la vista hacia la pelirroja antes de desviarla hacia la más que evidente enferma Hermione—. Oh. Eso sí que no. Granger, ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurr…

Malfoy paró en seco cuando, después de varias arcadas, Hermione se llevó la mano al estómago y volvió a vomitar, esta vez sobre su pecho. Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No podía creerse que hubiera permitido que alguien le vomitase encima, y pensándolo bien, al tratarse de Granger era incluso más humillante todavía. Estaba seguro de que su reputación se vería seriamente afectada cuando todo el colegio se enterara.

La chica Weasley miraba muy seria a Hermione y a la horrible mancha amarillenta en el pecho de Malfoy de manera intermitente. Draco clavó unos severos ojos en ella para advertirle de que no era una buena idea contar lo que acababa de pasar a nadie, pero en el momento en el que la pelirroja volvió la cabeza hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron, ésta estalló en una sonora carcajada, doblándose por la mitad mientras se sujetaba las rodillas para no caerse al suelo.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —escupió él.

Ginny se incorporó y se secó un par de lágrimas, incapaz de proferir palabra mientras seguía desternillándose de risa.  
Draco se encontraba tan enfurruñado por la reacción de la pelirroja que no escuchó la llegada de los otros.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Potter, provocando que Draco diera un respingo—. Ginny señaló la camiseta pringada y Harry y Ron a duras penas consiguieron aguantar la risa. Crabbe y Goyle llegaron unos segundos más tarde, ambos con la lengua fuera y respirando irregularmente. Entonces Harry se volvió a poner serio –no sin cierta dificultad– y volvió a hablar—. ¿Pero se encuentra mejor?

—Eso parece —respondió su pelirrojo amigo, observando cómo Hermione abría los ojos poco a poco.

Draco los ignoró a todos y siguió caminando hacia la enfermería con paso más que ligero.

—¿Malfoy?

Aquella voz quebrada llamó repentinamente su atención. Éste le dedicó una rápida mirada antes de volver a fijar la vista en la puerta del castillo.

Ginny Weasley no tardó en unirse a ellos mientras que Harry y Ron tenían que caminar al ritmo de los Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo, tratando de incorporarse sin éxito.

—Que te has desmayado —respondió su amiga—, y que acabas de vomitarle encima a Malfoy.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer qué? —murmuró horrorizada, abriendo la boca de la sorpresa al percatarse de la mancha—. Malfoy, yo…

—Oh, cállate —le interrumpió.

Los tres entraron en el castillo y recorrieron los desiertos pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Por suerte para Malfoy, todos seguían en clase. Le explicaron lo que había pasado a la señora Pomfrey y ésta inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran.

—La poción para la fatiga y el vértigo no tardará mucho, son remedios bastante sencillos —comentó despreocupadamente mientras le indicaba a Draco que dejara a Hermione sobre una de las camas—. Ya puedes ir a cambiarte.

—No —espetó él—. No puedo.

Ginny se tapó la boca con la mano para contener de nuevo la risa y Draco le dedicó una mirada envenenada. La señora Pomfrey, que ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho, se giró para mirarlo con ternura.

—Oh cielo, no te preocupes, estará bien en menos de una hora. Yo la cuidaré por ti.

Draco sintió los ojos de Hermione clavados en su espalda, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

—No, es que no puedo separarme de ella —comentó.

—Ay, el amor… ¡Pero si tienes toda la ropa manchada! Ve a asearte, que luego te dejo volver a entrar.

—¡Que no! —exclamó Draco, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Que no es que no quiera, es que no puedo!

—Señora Pomfrey —murmuró Hermione a su espalda. Todos se volvieron a mirarla—. Tiene razón. El director nos ha castigado con un hechizo fusionador. No podemos separarnos, literalmente.

—Oh —dijo la enfermera—. Nunca había oído que se les hubiera impuesto a los alumnos un castigo como ese…

—Ni usted ni nadie —espetó él de mala gana.

—En ese caso déjame al menos limpiar la mancha —comentó, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su bata y apuntando con ella a su pecho. El asqueroso vómito pareció despegarse de su ropa y desaparecer por la punta de la varita, y aunque Draco agradeció aquel gesto, seguía sintiendo mojada la piel bajo la camiseta. La enfermera volvió a darse la vuelta y a caminar hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Potter, Weasley, Crabbe y Goyle llegaron en ese preciso instante.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—Mareada —respondió Hermione—. Pero la señora Pomfrey ya me está preparando una poción. Ha dicho que no tardará mucho.

—Pues nos quedaremos contigo hasta que estés bien —dijo Harry.

—Oh, no tenéis que hacerlo.

—De hecho creo que sí que debemos. Al fin y al cabo fuimos nosotros los que te insistimos en que te subieras a la escoba —aclaró él.

Ginny, que ahora parecía más serena que antes, le acarició el pelo a su amiga mientras asentía.  
Hermione sonrió, acomodándose un poco en la cama.

—Al menos voy a sacar algo bueno de esto —comentó.

—¿Darte cuenta de que somos los mejores amigos que puedes tener? —preguntó Ron.

—No. Es decir, eso ya lo sabía… Pero me refería a que Dra… —Hermione se aclaró la garganta para disimular—, Malfoy va a financiar a la P.E.D.D.O.

—¿Que vas a financiar qué? —preguntó Crabbe, extrañado.

—La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros —dijeron los Gryffindor al unísono antes de echarse a reír.

Draco rodó los ojos y la señora Pomfrey apareció de repente.

—Despejad la cama, vamos —ordenó. Ron se levantó de ella y todos se echaron a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Toma cielo, bebe esto.

Hermione tomó la copa y se inclinó un poco para mirar dentro. Un mejunje espeso de color gris claro con burbujas y humeante le provocó una arcada más.

—¿Está segura de que eso sirve para hacer desaparecer la fatiga? —preguntó Ginny con incredulidad—. Parece que provoca todo lo contrario.

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco cuando el olor llegó a ellos, Hermione se puso una mano en la boca. La enfermera se alisó la bata con dignidad.

—Así son las pociones medicinales —espetó, indignada—. No esperéis venir aquí y que sepan a pastel de puerros. Ahora querida, cuanto antes bebas antes podrás irte.

Hermione tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y cerrando los ojos se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiendo todo su contenido de una vez. Cuando terminó, volvió a tumbarse en la cama con un estremecimiento. La enfermera alargó el brazo para coger la copa.

—Quédate media hora. Si cuando pase te encuentras mejor, podrás irte —dijo, dándose media vuelta—. Si no, estaré en mi despacho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a la mujer desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿A quién le gusta el pastel de puerros? —preguntó Ron, rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Ginny, aquella poción provocó que el ya de por sí revuelto estómago de Hermione se revolviera más. Fue capaz de contener las arcadas, y al menos se recuperó del vértigo, pero para cuando la señora Pomfrey le dejó marcharse ya era la hora de la cena.

Cuando los siete llegaron al Gran Comedor, los alumnos más cercanos a la puerta sólo le dedicaron unos segundos antes de seguir cenando, aunque alguno que otro se quedó mirando las equipaciones que Hermione y Draco seguían llevando. Al parecer todos se habían acostumbrado a ver a ambos grupos juntos, por imposible que pareciera.

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, cuyos estudiantes también habían asimilado que compartirían comidas con los Slytherin hasta el final de la semana, por lo que a diferencia de los primeros días nadie pareció alarmarse cuando se sentaron.  
Crabbe fue el primero en meter la mano en el cuenco de las patatas fritas, seguido de Goyle, que se sirvió una buena porción de pastel de carne. Todos llenaron sus platos y empezaron a cenar. Todos menos Hermione, que a pesar de sentirse completamente recuperada de las náuseas no quería forzar demasiado a su estómago en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? —preguntó una alegre voz a sus espaldas. Blaise se hizo un hueco entre Hermione y Ginny, sentándose entre ellas—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor —respondió Hermione—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo él, arremangándose los puños de su túnica—. Oh, no recuerdo que hayan servido alitas de pollo en nuestra mesa —comentó, tomando una y dándole un mordisco.

—Blaise. —El aludido se giró hacia Draco, sentado al lado de Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, sí. —Tragó y se limpió los dedos en una servilleta—. Había venido a proponeros ir mañana a Hogsmeade.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Todos. Es decir, ya que tenéis que estar así hasta el lunes… ¿Por qué no aprovechar y tratar de sacarle el lado positivo? —Blaise hizo una pausa en la que miró a Ginny. Luego, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa de su rostro, continuó—: Podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo. Tal vez este castigo consiga su objetivo y consigamos dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado. Además, estoy cansado de que no podáis jugar partidos por estar castigados. Sin ti el equipo claramente se resiente —comentó, mirando a Draco—. Y jugar contra Gryffindor sin vosotros es tan fácil que casi pierde toda la emoción —prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo un momento.

—Yo voy —anunció Ginny echándose el pelo hacia atrás en un elegante gesto.

—Yo también —sentenció Ron, observando desconfiado cómo el Slytherin miraba embelesado a su hermana.

—Eso arrastra a… ¿Crabbe?

Éste asintió con la cabeza mientras se chupaba los dedos.

—Puede ser interesante —musitó.

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer —comentó Harry—. ¿Goyle?

—¿Uh?

Goyle acababa de levantar la cabeza del plato y parecía no haberse enterado de nada de la conversación. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Que si tienes algo que hacer mañana.

—¿Yo? —Se quedó pensativo un momento—. No.

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla mañana?

—Oh, sí, sí —respondió antes de volver a su plato.

Los ojos de todos –menos los de Goyle– se posaron entonces en la última pareja. Draco y Hermione se miraron un par de segundos antes de pronunciarse.

—Vale —dijeron al unísono.

—Estupendo —dijo Blaise, cogiendo de nuevo su alita de pollo y despidiéndose de todos con la mano—. Te veo mañana, preciosa —le susurró a Ginny, que pestañeó un par de veces de manera muy natural y distinguida mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y su hermano se ponía rojo frente a ellos.

* * *

Hermione movió las manos bajo el agua, haciendo espuma. Estaba tratando de no mirarlo mientras se desvestía, no porque le resultara algo obsceno o indecente, sino porque precisamente se había convertido en algo extraña e inapropiadamente natural entre ambos y no sabía hasta qué punto aquello era correcto.  
Seguía jugando con la espuma cuando lo sintió meterse dentro. El agua ondeó débilmente y ella levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que él había propuesto –o más bien impuesto– que aquella noche se dieran un baño. Y después de vomitarle encima no podía negárselo. Ni quería.

Malfoy miraba fijamente un punto en la pared de enfrente y Hermione se preguntó si era buena idea romper el silencio en ese momento. Ambos dejaron que la quietud los inundara un buen rato. Había sido un día largo y el sonido del agua caliente ondeando cada vez que alguno se movía un poco era del todo reconfortante. Y la habitación volvía a oler a vainilla.

Hermione clavó la vista en él. Las duras facciones de su rostro se suavizaban al final de cada día, cuando dejaba atrás a todos y por fin podía relajarse. Sus ojos ahora no mostraban la ira o rudeza de la que hacía gala desde primera hora de la mañana, sus labios tampoco formaban su característica mueca, sino que estaban relajados en una suave línea que incluso parecía curvarse levemente hacia arriba. Su pelo parecía mucho más real encrespado por los vapores del baño y por su mente no parecía estar pasando nada perturbador. En definitiva, ahora parecía mucho más humano.

Hermione respiró silenciosamente. No quería dejar que sus pensamientos fueran más allá, por lo que pronto sintió la necesidad de decir algo para distraerse.

—Perdona. —Su voz, aunque había hablado en un tono completamente normal, pareció llenar la estancia de repente. Malfoy volvía a tener el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados al mirarla. Hermione suspiró—. Por lo del vómito.

Éste se encogió de hombros y volvió a apartar la mirada. Estaba claro que no estaba por la labor de iniciar una conversación… Pero había algo que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza a Hermione desde hacía unas horas, y ya que había conseguido romper el silencio decidió no dar pie a que éste volviera indefinidamente.

—¿Qué fue lo de antes? —dijo sin pensar.

Draco rodó los ojos antes de clavarlos en ella de nuevo.

—Han pasado muchas cosas durante el día ¿Podrías ser más específic…?

—El beso —le interrumpió.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué beso?

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, confusa. No era posible que no lo recordara. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente…

—Está bien —concedió—. No llegó a ser un beso propiamente dicho. Pero estoy segura de que me has entendido.

—Claro que te he entendido —afirmó él—. La que no me está entendiendo eres tú.

Hermione trató de leer la expresión de su rostro, que se había vuelto oscura y férrea de repente. Ya no había nada de tranquilidad y calma en su mirada, ahora sus grisáceos ojos la penetraban con una intensidad que la hizo mirar hacia abajo un momento para recuperar la compostura. Porque inesperadamente se había sentido intimidada, amenazada.  
Cuando reunió la valentía suficiente para mirarlo de nuevo, éste no tardó en volver a pronunciarse.

—¿Qué beso, Granger?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos parecían haber olvidado los infortunios ocurridos el día anterior. Se dieron los buenos días y se arreglaron para bajar al Gran Comedor.  
Ya habían pasado lo peor, pronto volverían a ser libres y no tendrían que volver a mirarse a la cara si no querían. Pero mientras tanto los dos coincidían en que lo mejor era tratar de hacer aquel fin de semana lo más agradable posible… Y si habían soportado toda la semana, con las clases, los trabajos y el agotamiento que ello conllevaba, ¿por qué no iban a superar un simple fin de semana? Eran sólo los días, y dos días en los que podían pasar todo el tiempo durmiendo si querían, o leyendo, o simplemente estando sentados en el Gran Comedor con los demás. No tenían que hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario, ¿verdad? Estaban seguros de que esos dos últimos días pasarían volando.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los Gryffindor sólo encontraron a Ginny desayunando con Blaise y Theo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, incrédulo. Una cosa era aprender a tolerarse y otra muy diferente era fusionar ambos grupos. Que ni de coña. Ya se encargaría él de quitarles esa idea de la cabeza a sus compañeros.

—¿Y los otros? —preguntó Hermione al percatarse de que ni Ron ni Harry, y por consiguiente Crabbe y Goyle, estaban ahí.

—Alguien ha escondido toda la ropa de los Slytherin y no la encuentran —respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Usamos Accio pero no pasó nada.

—Vaya…

Dicho aquello, todos empezaron a desayunar.  
Draco mordía su segunda tostada y Hermione se servía un poco más de leche caliente cuando Harry y Ron entraron al Gran Comedor seguidos de Vincent y Gregory… en pijama.  
Un estallido de risas se hizo eco en la estancia enseguida. Los cuatro caminaron hasta la mesa con apremio, Harry y Ron visiblemente incómodos con la situación y los otros cabizbajos y sonrojados.  
Hermione no pudo evitar echarle un rápido vistazo a sus más que llamativos pijamas antes de mirar alrededor. Quiso callarlos a todos a golpe de varita. No estaba bien reírse de nadie, mucho menos cuando ellos no tenían culpa… Pero en cierto modo podía entender por qué les hacía gracia.  
Regordetes como siempre, ambos rellenaban sus correspondientes prendas. El pijama de Vincent era blanco, de cuadros verdes y volantes en el cuello, el de Gregory era azul marino y con puntitos blancos, cuya camiseta era abotonada y dejaba ver claramente cómo casi se salía de ella.  
Cuando se sentaron a la mesa y dejaron de estar a la vista de todos, las risas se fueron aplacando.

Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione creyó escuchar un "te lo dije" en alguna parte de aquella mesa. Giró la cabeza y buscó con la mirada quién podría haber dicho aquello. Pronto unas palabras de Dean llamaron su atención.

—Maldición —dijo él.

—Me debes un galeón —comentó Seamus.

Hermione se levantó sigilosamente, salvó la poca distancia que los separaba y se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Tenéis algo que ver con esto? —susurró, haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco en sus asientos del susto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Seamus mientras se erguía—. No, no.

—No me mientas —le advirtió ella.

—No, no —repitió, esta vez mucho menos convincente.

—¿Dean? —quiso saber Hermione.

Éste miró a su amigo un momento antes de morderse el labio.

—Ha sido una broma…

—¿Una broma? —dijo ella sin dar crédito—. Las bromas se hacen para que todos puedan reírse. Vosotros sólo habéis conseguido avergonzarlos.

—Bueno, está bien, tal vez nos hayamos pasado un poco —admitió Seamus—, pero es que ayer nos quedamos observando esos pijamas tan feos y yo dije que si no tuvieran otra cosa que ponerse serían capaces de bajar así al Gran Comedor por tal de comer. Dean opinó que de ninguna manera, que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a exponerse así sólo por comida y…

—Surgió la apuesta —confesó Dean.

—Y surgió la apuesta —asintió Seamus.

—Pues no tiene ninguna gracia —les reprendió por lo bajo—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con su ropa?

—Está en el armario de las escobas, junto al retrato de la señora Gorda —contestó Finnigan.

—Pues id a buscarla y devolvédsela —ordenó ella—. Y pedidles perdón.

Ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y una mirada incrédula en el rostro, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Pedirles perdón? Si no ha sido para tanto —dijo Seamus.

—¿Recuerdas cuando incendiaste –que todavía me estoy preguntando cómo– aquella poción para el hipo que estudiamos en segundo? Fuiste con la túnica quemada, o más bien chamuscada durante una semana, hasta que pudiste comprar otra. ¿Ya has olvidado cómo te sentías cuando la gente se te quedaba mirando? Y tú —dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a Dean—, ¿no te acuerdas cuando el año pasado aquellos caramelos Saltaclases te dieron reacción alérgica y tuviste el pelo verde durante unos días? No es de gusto de nadie que los demás se rían de uno. Vosotros habéis sido los causantes, merecen una disculpa por vuestra parte.

Mantuvo contacto visual con ambos durante unos pocos segundos, se incorporó y volvió a su sitio. Draco la miró de manera interrogativa, pero ella se limitó a cuadrar los hombros y terminarse la leche de su taza.

* * *

Un par de horas después del almuerzo, Harry, Ron, Gregory, Vincent, Theo, Blaise, Ginny, Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados a una de las mesas de las Tres Escobas. A pesar de que Ginny no cursaba su último curso, el director estuvo dispuesto a darle permiso para ir a Hogsmeade cuando ella le comentó la intención del grupo.

—Dumbledore me ha pedido que os comunique que le parece, y cito textualmente, que —carraspeó un poco y unió los dedos, juntando las yemas de ambas manos en un gesto muy Dumbledore— «es estupendo que ambas Casas hayan encontrado la manera de omitir sus diferencias y se muestren dispuestas a entablar una relación más afable y cordial entre ellas».

Todos, incluido Draco, se mostraron divertidos ante la precisión con la que había logrado imitar al director.

Pasaron quince minutos en los que hablaron de varios temas muy diversos, como la filtración del próximo examen de Aritmancia o de lo increíble que había sido que nadie se hubiera enterado de que Hermione le había vomitado encima a Draco el día anterior. Aunque nadie descartaba que terminaran descubriéndolo algún día. Theo se puso colorado cuando le preguntaron si estaba viéndose con Lovegood, a lo que respondió un escueto "tal vez", y Ron pareció echar humo por las orejas cuando Blaise y su hermana empezaron a susurrarse cosas al oído en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Hermione consideró pisarle el pie a su amigo por debajo de la mesa cuando éste estuvo a punto de soltar algún improperio contra ambos.  
Un rato más tarde, cuando las jarras de cerveza estaban a punto de terminarse, Blaise bebió un sorbo más de la suya e hizo un gesto para que le prestaran atención.

—Es sábado por la tarde, prácticamente ya no queda nada para que hayáis cumplido con el castigo y volváis a recuperar vuestra libertad —comentó. Todos los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia?

—Creo que hablo por todos al decir que al principio me pareció una locura —respondió Harry seriamente—, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que, por raro y excesivo que pareciera al principio, estar las veinticuatro horas del día de una semana entera con una persona ayuda a interactuar y a conocerla mejor. —Miró a Goyle, que por un momento había dejado de comer los frutos secos que la camarera había puesto sobre la mesa al servirles las cervezas—. He descubierto que no es un mal tío.

—En cierto modo ha sido incluso divertido en algunos momentos —afirmó Ron—. Y me he dado cuenta de que Crabbe no es el cabeza de chorlito que pensaba. Es decir, no es que hayamos hablado demasiado a decir verdad, pero ha dicho cosas inteligentes las pocas veces que ha abierto la boca.

—Tú también me has… sorprendido —respondió Vincent en un murmuro.

Todos sonrieron por un instante, pero la expresión de los rostros de Draco y Hermione cambió de repente cuando todos se giraron para mirarlos. Ambos se quedaron paralizados hasta que Ginny le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a su amiga, que se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para contestar.

—Ha sido…

—Horrible —le interrumpió Draco.

Hermione lo miró con un deje de dolor en los ojos. ¿Tan mala había sido su compañía? No es que la suya hubiera sido maravillosa, pero ella sí que había conseguido empezar a ver el lado positivo del asunto, por insignificante que fuera.  
Draco se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos al ver cómo todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—Vamos tío —le sonrió Blaise—, seguro que no ha sido tan malo.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Que no? Vuestra experiencia ha sido buena porque estáis acostumbrados a tratar, hablar, dormir y asearos con chicos —farfulló—. Imaginad tener que ir al baño estando pegados a una chica. Pensad lo que supone vestirse y desvestirse ante una persona de diferente sexo. Además incluso la hora del baño, una necesidad tan básica y sencilla, se hace insoportable. Cuando nos bañamos, claro, porque intentamos evitarlo lo máximo posible… Y ya ni mencionemos su afán por pasar las horas y las horas en la biblioteca. Más de una vez creí que iba a perder los nervios al estar todo el día ahí metido. Y sus cambios de humor, ¿cómo los soportáis? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry y Ron, que parecían haberse quedado mudos.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos un breve instante, instante que Ginny no dejó que se alargara demasiado.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Malfoy —dijo la pelirroja con una mueca en los labios.

—Yo… —prosiguió Hermione, sin dar paso a que Draco respondiera—. Yo iba a decir que a pesar de haberme sentido desdichada durante los primeros días, a pesar de que sigo creyendo que este castigo vulnera todos los derechos de los alumnos –ahí entra algunas cosas que ya ha dicho él, como el derecho a la intimidad– y a pesar de que chocamos continuamente porque está claro que somos muy diferentes… Saco como conclusión que siempre se puede lidiar con cualquiera, incluso con el peor de tus enemigos. Ha sido difícil ponernos de acuerdos en casi todo, pero al final creo que logramos llegar a un acuerdo mediante tiras y aflojas —comentó, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Los dos hemos dado nuestro brazo a torcer en diversas ocasiones y eso nos ha hecho aprender, al menos a mí, que no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres. A veces es bueno salir un rato de tu zona de confort, sobre todo si se hace por mantener el ambiente calmado. Tú casi pierdes los nervios en la biblioteca por permitirme hacer lo que me gusta y yo sufrí vértigos por montarme en tu escoba para que pudieras entrenar. Esto ha sido difícil para todos, para unos más que otros, pero al final hemos conseguido llegar al sábado sin matarnos. Es algo.

Draco no respondió. En vez de eso apuró su cerveza y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

—Ya que has terminado, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras —dijo Hermione, levantándose de la silla—. Nos vemos luego.

Ella se despidió del grupo con la mano y Malfoy se levantó y la siguió fuera sin decir ni una palabra.  
Entraron en una papelería, donde esperó pacientemente que comprara un taco de sobres y algo de cera para sellar, así como un bote de tinta negra para escribir. Luego volvieron a salir fuera. Él comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero ella tomó la dirección contraria. No tardaron en darse de bruces con la barrera invisible. Ambos se quejaron y se volvieron para mirarse.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber él.

—No he terminado —respondió ella.

Malfoy bufó y salvó la distancia hasta ella. Aquel porrazo había sido tan inesperado que había dolido el doble. Aunque a decir verdad, desde el principio pensó que se daría contra ella más veces de las que realmente fueron. Draco bufó de nuevo al verla tirar de la puerta de Modas Tiros Largos.

—¿No puedes esperar a venir a comprarte ropa el lunes?

—No vengo a comprar ropa —aclaró ella—, tenía una cita con la modista para…

Una bruja menuda, de unos treinta y pocos y con el rostro fino y la nariz un poco más larga de lo normal salió a recibirlos enseguida. Vestía una camisa de raso verde oscuro y una falda de tubo negra hasta los tobillos que le hacían caminar de una manera de lo más graciosa.

—¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó con una agudísima voz.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Estupendo. Yo soy la señora Puffy. Pasa, pasa por aquí. —Los dos la siguieron por un estrecho pasillo hasta una puerta al final del mismo—. ¿Tú vas a ser su acompañante? —preguntó, mirando a Draco—. Si es así convendría que esperaras fuera… No queremos arruinar el factor sorpresa, ¿eh?

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Él no es…

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber él.

—A su acompañante para la graduación —aclaró Puffy.

—¿La graduación? Pero si todavía falta un mes —comentó Draco.

—Ya, pero prefiero comprar el vestido cuanto antes. Así evito las colas y el estrés del último día.

Draco se encogió de hombros y la modista volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, aunque no seas su pareja… es decir, voy a tomarle medidas.

—No se preocupe —dijo Hermione—. Tiene que entrar. Es una larga historia.

La mujer no hizo más preguntas y abrió la puerta.  
Una enorme sala perfectamente iluminada, rodeada de espejos de pared y con una pequeña tarima redonda en el centro apareció ante ellos.

—Pasad, pasad. Desvístete, ¿quieres? Ahí tienes unas perchas para colgar la ropa. —La mujer sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de la falsa y la agitó abarcando toda la habitación. A juzgar por el repentino calorcito que empezaron a notar, había utilizado un conjuro Caldeador—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Draco se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá rosa palo pegado a la pared y Hermione empezó a quitarse la túnica. Se mordió el labio mientras la colgaba en la percha. Las palabras que había escuchado de sus labios hacía menos de una hora le provocaba una cierta sensación de incomodidad al desvestirse frente a él. Tuvo la impresión de que habían vuelto al primer día, que la extraña confianza que creía que se había formado entre ellos se había evaporado de repente.

—Siento hacerte pasar por esto —dijo al fin, dándole la espalda disimuladamente mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa—. Pero me costó mucho conseguir una cita con ella y llevaba dos semanas esperando.

—Está bien —respondió él, quitándole importancia.

Hermione colgó la prenda sobre la túnica y se bajó la cremallera de la falda, dejándola caer a sus pies. Draco observó la curvatura de su espalda al agacharse para recogerla. Luego, se quitó los zapatos y dejó que un grueso mechón de pelo le tapara la cara. Se había quedado en ropa interior frente a él, y aunque no era la primera vez, se sintió mancillada. Draco desvió la mirada y ella se cruzó de brazos.  
Casi podía sentirse el latido de sus corazones desbocados cuando la señora Puffy llamó a la puerta y entró cargada de cintas métricas, telas blancas, hilos y alfileres.

—Ya estás lista, ¿verdad? Súbete a la tarima por favor.

Hermione calculó la distancia hasta ella y miró a Draco, que también había pensado lo mismo y se había levantado. La modista les dedicó una mirada un tanto rara, pero dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos y se acercó a ella, que ya se había subido a aquella pequeña plataforma. Los utensilios de costura la siguieron por el aire hasta llegar a la Gryffindor. Draco se mantenía todo lo apartado que los cinco metros le permitían.

—Cuéntame guapa, ¿cómo querías que fuera tu vestido?

Hermione le dio un par de explicaciones bastante escuetas y ella se puso a trabajar enseguida. La cinta métrica tomó vida y rodeó su pecho, cintura y caderas con una velocidad vertiginosa. De la nada habían aparecido una libreta y una pluma que parecían estar en concordancia con ella, ya que apuntaba por arte de magia cada medida que la cinta iba tomando. Luego la mujer movió la varita y rodeó a Hermione con aquella tela blanca, y ordenaba a las agujas dar puntadas o a los alfileres ser puestos en la tela de vez en cuando. Charlaron sobre las ganas que Hermione tenía de que sus padres visitaran Hogwarts por primera vez y de lo alucinados que quedarían al caminar por sus pasillos. Ambas coincidieron que, si la graduación de un hijo ya era algo emocionante, sin duda alguna para alguien no mágico sería mucho más impresionante en Hogwarts que en cualquier colegio muggle.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Hermione estaba dentro de un vestido de tirantas y un disimulado escote que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y acentuaba sus curvas hasta las rodillas, donde se abría a una perfecta cola trasera. Ella contuvo el aliento de la sorpresa y él no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola.

—¿Es esto lo que tenías en mente? —preguntó la voz aguda y orgullosa de la modista.

—Es mucho más… —respondió ella.

—Bueno, es sólo el prototipo del vestido final. Si le das el visto bueno, claro está.

—Por supuesto que se lo doy —contestó Hermione, pasándose las manos por las caderas.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al castillo la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban cenando, por lo que se unieron a los demás. Luego se dirigieron inmediatamente a la Sala Común, donde Hermione terminó de hacer unos deberes y Draco optó por tirarse en la cama y comerse un par de ranas de chocolate que alguien se había dejado olvidadas sobre una mesa.  
Los estudiantes de Slytherin fueron llegando, y aunque algunos remolonearon un poco por la Sala Común, todos terminaron yéndose a la cama, por lo que Hermione y él volvieron a quedarse solos una noche más.  
Ella se tumbó en el sofá tapándose con la manta, y se puso a leer aquella novela suya en silencio. Él cogió el libro de Aritmancia y se puso a repasar lo que habían dado la clase anterior.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Draco levantó la cabeza para guardar el libro, se encontró con que Hermione se había quedado dormida con el suyo en el regazo. Malfoy se levantó sin hacer ruido, dejó el libro del colegio sobre la mesita más cercana y se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente. Parecía profundamente dormida. Draco apartó sus finos dedos de la novela y lo tomó, volviendo a meterse en la cama. Ahora sólo tenía que tener cuidado con no volver a quedarse dormido otra vez con él. Cuando el sueño amenazara se levantaría y dejaría el libro junto a ella, en el suelo. Lo cierto es que sentía una extraña curiosidad por lo que pasaría con Allie y Noah, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida por un inesperado susurro.

—¿Qué haces?

Draco casi ataca a Blaise con la varita en medio de la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces tú? —susurró, ocultando la novela entre las sábanas—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Sólo bajaba a por unas chocolatinas que me dejé por aquí antes, ¿las has visto?

—Sí —respondió Draco—, y me las he comido.

Blaise chistó y Malfoy lo mandó a callar poniéndose el dedo índice sobre los labios antes de echar un rápido vistazo a Hermione. Su amigo miró a la chica, que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa entre tú y Granger? —susurró. Draco entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño a su paso—. Vamos, he visto cómo la miras cuando crees que nadie te mira a ti.

—No sé de qué hablas —espetó él, arrugando un poco la nariz—. Yo no soy como tú en ese aspecto.

—¿Qué aspecto?

—La chica Weasley… ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no?

—Ni ella ni Granger son para nosotros, Blaise.

Su amigo apretó los gruesos labios.

—Siempre me ha parecido ridícula la rivalidad entre las Casas.

—No se trata de las Casas. Que ellas sean Gryffindor y nosotros Slytherin es lo de menos. Se trata de nuestra naturaleza ¿no te das cuenta? —Draco parecía bastante enfadado—. Weasley es una traidora a la sangre y ella es nacida de muggles —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Hermione—. No sería natural.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Blaise se decidió a volver a hablar.

—Nunca das más explicaciones de las necesarias. Jamás, para nada. Siempre das por hecho que los demás entendemos y aceptamos lo que dices. Sin embargo, antes te ensañaste con ella. Pusiste demasiado interés en que todos pensáramos que realmente ha sido una pesadilla para ti. Quizás sí que lo ha sido, pero no en ese sentido.

—¿Qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué puede haber peor que no poder separarse de Granger en una semana?

Blaise curvó los labios en lo que parecía una reprimida sonrisa.

—Darte cuenta de que te gusta.


	7. Libres

**NA** **:** Querido lector. Querida lectora. Mil gracias por la infinita paciencia. Aquí está el último capítulo de esta historia. Ha sido todo un reto para mí escribirlo. Siempre digo lo mismo, pero gracias a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios, son de mucha utilidad para mí, además de una gran fuente de inspiración.

Pero sobre todo gracias a Iris por aguantar mis locas ideas y ayudarme tanto, darme ideas y mandarme fan arts cuando ando escasa de inspiración. Eres la mejor.

Espero que os guste.

 _Advertencia : Lemon. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Libres.**

* * *

Draco se tapó hasta arriba con las sábanas y maldijo a Blaise. Lo maldijo a él y a la maldita hora en la que decidió abrir la boca. Y lo hizo incesantemente, primero por comportarse como un imbécil, y segundo porque no llevaba razón. Ninguna.  
Bufó por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta en la cama. Por supuesto que aquel castigo estaba siendo un suplicio, ¿quién diablos era él para venir a decirle que no? ¿Acaso fue él el que tuvo que pasar por todas esas situaciones embarazosas? ¿Había sido él el que tuvo que lidiar con ella?  
No. Todo aquello lo había experimentado él mismo, Draco Malfoy, y el estúpido de Blaise no era nadie para poner en duda el martirio de estar pegado a ella las veinticuatro horas del día.  
Vale, tenía que admitir que en un primer momento, cuando el director asignó las parejas sintió un atisbo de alegría al comprobar que la suya era Granger… pero porque las otras opciones eran Potter y Weasley y estaba seguro de que habría acabado en medio de un duelo a muerte con cualquiera de ellos desde el primer día. Sabía que ella era más coherente y consecuente con sus acciones, así que se imaginó que podría… _dominarla_ más fácilmente. Lo que no se imaginaba eran todos esos momentos incómodos que tendría que vivir con ella. Era de locos pensar que a él le pudiera gustar Granger después de todo, era total y absolutamente imposible.  
Volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama y su pierna se topó con un objeto extraño. Metió la mano entre las sábanas y sacó la novela de Granger. Se había olvidado por completo de que estaba ahí, pero le venía de maravilla para olvidarse un rato de la realidad.  
Abrió el libro más o menos por donde creía que lo había dejado la última vez y empezó a leer:

"Los estorninos cantaban en los árboles. Las nubes comenzaban a despejarse y Allie vislumbró el azul del cielo, asomándose entre las manchas blancas. El Sol seguía oculto, pero reaparecería pronto. Sería un día maravilloso. La clase de día que le hubiera gustado pasar con Noah y, al pensar en él, recordó las cartas que le había entregado su madre. Desató el paquete, y encontró la primera. Comenzó a abrirla, pero se detuvo porque podía imaginarse lo que diría. Palabras sencillas, sin duda; un recuento de las cosas realizadas, recuerdos del verano, quizás alguna pregunta. Al fin y al cabo, todavía esperaría una respuesta. Entonces buscó la última carta, la última del paquete. La carta de despedida. Aquella le interesaba más que las otras. ¿Cómo se había despedido? ¿Cómo lo habría hecho ella? El sobre era delgado. Una página, dos, como mucho. Lo que quiera que hubiera escrito Noah, no era largo. Allie miró el reverso del sobre. No había nombre, sólo una dirección de Nueva Jersey. Contuvo el aliento y abrió la solapa del sobre con la uña. Desplegó la carta y vio que tenía fecha de marzo de 1935. Dos años y medio sin respuesta. Lo imaginó sentado a su viejo escritorio, escribiendo la carta, quizá sabiendo que sería la última, y le pareció ver rastros de lágrimas en el papel. Aunque tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas. Alisó la hoja y comenzó a leer a la luz blanquecina del sol que se filtraba por la ventanilla.

 _Mi adorada Allie: No me queda nada más que decir, salvo que anoche no pude dormir porque comprendí que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Es un sentimiento nuevo para mí, un sentimiento que nunca preví, pero al mirar atrás, pienso que no podía haber sido de otra manera. Tú y yo éramos diferentes, procedíamos de mundos diferentes. Sin embargo, tú me enseñaste el valor del amor. Me enseñaste lo que significaba amar a alguien, y gracias a ello, me he convertido en un hombre distinto. No quiero que nunca lo olvides. No te guardo rencor por lo que ha pasado. Al contrario, estoy convencido de que nuestra relación fue auténtica, y me alegro de que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo tan breve. Si en un futuro lejano volvemos a encontrarnos, cada uno con una nueva vida, te sonreiré con alegría y recordaré el verano que pasamos bajo los árboles, aprendiendo el uno del otro y cultivando nuestro amor. Acaso tú sientas lo mismo, y aunque sólo sea por un fugaz instante, me devuelvas la sonrisa y saborees los recuerdos que siempre compartiremos._

 _Te quiero, Allie._

 _Noah._ "

Draco cerró el libro con más fuerza de la que había esperado, lo cierto es que ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó y lo dejó en el mismo sitio del que lo había cogido. No quería volver a escuchar a Granger soltar el mismo discursito sobre la propiedad privada. Luego se metió en la cama de nuevo, maldijo a Blaise una vez más y esperó pacientemente a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Era algo temprano cuando Draco se despertó. Se estiró un poco antes de incorporarse. Lo primero que vio fue a ella. Estaba sentada y se apoyaba contra el reposabrazos del sofá más alejado de la cama. La manta le cubría las piernas y había un libro en su regazo. Parecía no haberse percatado de que había despertado. Un pequeño mechón se le había soltado del moño despeinado que se había hecho para dormir y acariciaba su rostro concentrado en la lectura. Parecía tranquila, relajada.  
Draco carraspeó cuando se percató de que se había quedado observándola unos segundos. Hermione levantó la vista de su libro para mirarlo. Un incómodo silencio se hizo latente en la habitación, pero ella se apresuró a romperlo de inmediato.

—Sólo he visto salir a Zabini y Nott desde que estoy despierta, pero supongo que el desayuno ya estará listo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Draco asintió y ambos se levantaron. Hermione guardó la manta y el libro en su pequeño bolso y se dispusieron a vestirse. Draco se percató del ligero y disimulado movimiento que la hizo quedar de espaldas a él mientras se desvestía, pero sólo fue lo que duró la fugaz mirada que le dedicó sin querer.

Cuando estuvieron listos ella se colgó el bolso en un hombro, salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor. No había mucha gente, tal vez unas veinte personas en total, pero tal y como había dicho ella, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa. Draco y Hermione se sentaron frente a Blaise, Theo, Ginny y Luna, que habían decidido juntarse en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

—Parece que hoy nos sentimos madrugadores —dijo Hermione a modo de saludo.

Luna ladeó la cabeza.

—A mí me han despertado un par de nargles —comentó—. Bueno, en realidad no eran reales. Es decir, sí que lo son, pero la razón de mi desvelo ha sido que revoloteaban a mi alrededor en mis sueños. —Dicho aquello, metió la cuchara en los cereales, cogió unos cuantos y se la llevó a la boca.

Todos se miraron un momento sin decir una palabra hasta que Ginny se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar.

—Yo tengo un examen de Transformaciones mañana y no he estudiado nada. Voy a pasar todo el día en la biblioteca, Blaise me va a ayudar a practicar.

Draco casi se atraganta con su zumo de uvas.

—¿Blaise? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Pero si la última vez que intentó transformar un escarabajo en un botón el pobre bicho se quedó paralítico.

El aludido abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si sus palabras le hubieran herido sobremanera.

—Pero luego lo maté para evitarle el sufrimiento —se quejó.

—Da igual —intervino la pelirroja—, de todas formas no creo que _estudiemos_ mucho.

Todos empezaron a reír, todos menos Luna, que parecía demasiado concentrada en un punto en concreto del techo como para prestar atención a la conversación.  
Mientras Draco terminaba su tostada, observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Blaise y la pequeña de los Weasley se tomaban el pelo el uno al otro, cosa que parecía divertirles lo suficiente como para no dejar de reír. A su lado, Theo miraba a Lunática como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubiera visto nunca. Ella había dejado que mirar el techo para sonreírle, y él de repente parecía… dichoso.  
Sacudió la cabeza y trasladó los ojos a su plato. Le sorprendía bastante los gustos de sus amigos. Dio el último bocado a su tostada y se sacudió las migas de las manos.

—Tengo que ir a la lechucería un momento. —Draco giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione al percatarse de que le hablaba a él—. Más tarde estará abarrotada. ¿Te importaría…?

—Claro —dijo él, levantándose.

Se despidieron y salieron del gran comedor. Caminaron por el vestíbulo y salieron fuera del castillo, donde un viento helado les pegó en la cara de repente. Hermione se cruzó de brazos para mantener el calor corporal y Draco se frotó las pálidas manos. El frío era casi insoportable aquel día.  
No hablaron durante el camino, pero tampoco sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo.  
Al llegar, subieron las muchas escaleras hasta el lugar donde cientos de lechuzas vivían, comían y dormían esperando que algún alumno les asignara la tarea de hacerles llegar a sus familiares alguna que otra carta.  
En el preciso instante en el que Draco puso un pie en aquel sitio sucio y maloliente, aparte de hacer una mueca de desagrado y arrugar la nariz, cayó en la cuenta de que aunque iba a graduarse aquel año, esa era la primera vez que entraba allí. No solía cartearse con sus padres. A veces llegaba la majestuosa lechuza negra de la familia con una escueta carta de su madre para saber cómo estaba y él respondía, brevemente también y por lo general en el reverso de la que acababa de leer, y le anudaba el trozo de pergamino al animal antes de que volviera a salir volando del gran comedor. Pero por la manera en que ella se movía, parecía que estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar.  
Draco observó con curiosidad cómo se acercaba a una lechuza de plumas doradas y le anudaba la carta a una de las patas.

—¿Llevarías esta carta a mi madre, por favor? —la oyó decir en voz baja.

Luego, metió la mano –o más bien el brazo entero– en el bolso y rebuscó en él unos minutos. Cuando la sacó, tenía en la palma de la mano lo que parecía ser un puñado de golosinas de lechuza. La acercó a ella y dejó que picoteara mientras le acariciaba. El animal parecía ahora mucho más que dispuesto a entregar aquella carta, por lo que sacudió un poco las alas y echó a volar, desapareciendo por una de las ventanas de aquel sitio.  
Hermione giró sobre sí misma y Draco apartó la mirada, fingiendo observar a los animales.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó ella. Draco desplazó los ojos por el lugar mientras pensaba en una respuesta, sin éxito. Unos segundos más tarde se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez mágico?

Esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. La miró fijamente de manera inconsciente.

—Por supuesto —dijo. Que considerara posible el hecho de que no supiera era casi un insulto a su inteligencia. Había estado jugando a ese juego desde antes de aprender a hablar—. ¿De verdad quieres jugar contra mí?

Hermione soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

—Oh, no, no se me ocurriría. Nunca he sido buena en eso. ¿Pero sabes quién es el mejor de todo el castillo? —Hizo una pausa mientras observaba cómo él alzaba una curiosa ceja—. Ron.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de incredulidad.

—Yo le ganaría a Weasley incluso habiendo sido aturdido.

—¿Tú crees? Lo he visto jugar y ganar muchas veces, pero nunca perder.

—No lo creo, Granger. Lo sé. Estoy seguro de ello —respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sé… Nunca te he visto jugar a ti, pero creo que es bastante difícil llegar a su nivel —Ella alzó una mano para que no le interrumpiera cuando él abrió la boca para rechistar—, sin embargo quizás esté equivocada. Podemos salir de dudas. Todos los domingos después del desayuno se celebra una especie de torneo en la sala común de Gryffindor en el que los demás intentan desbancar a Ron y robarle el título de mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

La expresión incrédula de Draco se había tornado horrorizada de repente.

—¿Me estás proponiendo que juegue una partida de ajedrez con Weasley rodeado de decenas de otros alumnos de Gryffindor? —quiso saber mientras la miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy proponiendo.

Él frunció el ceño y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera voy a exponerme a eso. Además, no necesito jugar contra él para saber con certeza que no tardaría más de dos minutos en ganarle.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se colocó bien el bolso sobre él.

—Palabras… —dijo—. Las cosas se demuestran con hechos, ¿lo sabías? —Empezó a caminar y pasó junto a él de camino a la salida. Draco se giró para mirarla—. Aunque entiendo que no quieras arriesgarte a perder —dijo ella por encima del hombro—. Estoy segura de que eres bueno, pero por supuesto no tanto como él.

Draco Malfoy se quedó ahí parado lo suficiente como para que la barrera delimitadora lo empujara por detrás y lo obligara a caminar tras ella.

* * *

No podía creer que se hubiera dejado coaccionar tan fácilmente, que hubiera traspasado tras ella el hueco que dejó el marco de aquella mujer Gorda y que ahora se encontrara formando parte de aquel corrillo de túnicas rojas y doradas mientras observaba cómo Weasley parecía beberse a todo el que se sentaba frente a él. Estaba claro que Granger no mentía. Era bueno. ¿Tanto como él? Lo dudaba. Aun así, la idea de jugar rodeado de tantos Gryffindors le seguía pareciendo tan mala como en la lechucería, a pesar de que parecía que ninguno le había prestado demasiada atención cuando asomó la cabeza entre ellos. Cerca del pelirrojo y Potter divisó a sus amigos. Parecían divertirse. Pasaban desapercibidos, nadie los miraba mal.  
El Rey de aquella chica de color estalló en mil pedazos cuando Weasley hizo el último movimiento. Ésta se levantó y dejó el asiento libre mientras otros compañeros le daban unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó el pelirrojo, alzando la voz entre la multitud, que había roto el silencio en el instante en el que volvió a proclamarse vencedor.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione, haciéndose paso entre los alumnos a medida que empujaba a Draco por la espalda. Cuando llegaron al centro del corrillo, ella le obligó a sentarse y se apartó unos pasos, aunque se mantuvo relativamente cerca.

—Vaya —murmuró Weasley, sorprendido de verlos a ambos en la sala común. Crabbe, sentado junto a él, se había quedado con la boca abierta. Potter se acercó a Hermione, y Goyle lo siguió con una magdalena en la mano. Parecía que aquel espectáculo merecía ser visto desde primera fila, ya que de repente todos se mostraban bastante interesados en no perderse ni un solo detalle, los últimos incluso poniéndose de puntillas para tratar de ver mejor—. Nunca había jugado contra un Slytherin.

—Quizás por eso todos creen que eres el mejor jugador del castillo —comentó Draco intentando sonar despreocupado.

Toda la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio mientras Weasley arqueaba una ceja. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se limitó a crujirse los dedos antes de coger su varita de encima de la mesa y agitarla frente ellos. Los restos de las piezas de la jugada anterior empezaron a moverse rápidamente por el tablero, reparándose y volviendo a parecer como nuevas.

—Te cedo las blancas —comentó el Gryffindor—. Tú empiezas.

Draco intentó retener un bufido. Como si no supiera de sobra que empiezan las blancas…  
Lo que definitivamente no sabía era que la partida estaría tan reñida, que las piezas combatirían tan salvajemente, que la partida duraría tanto tiempo y que, entre toda esa gente, sólo sentiría los ojos de Granger sobre él cuando terminara perdiendo bochornosamente.

Al contrario que las otras veces, nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca cuando terminaron. Draco apretó los labios mientras seguía mirando el tablero de ajedrez con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si habían pasado segundos o minutos, pero transcurrido un cierto tiempo divisó cómo la mano tendida de Weasley entraba en su campo de visión. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Has sido un contrincante digno —comentó—. El mejor contra el que he jugado nunca.

Los ojos de Draco se movieron de su rostro a su mano un par de veces antes de estrecharla a regañadientes. Le importaba una mierda que hubiera sido el rival más duro al que se hubiera enfrentado. Lo único que pensaba en aquel momento era que él había sido el perdedor. Había perdido contra Weasley. Aquello era toda una deshonra, por no hablar de lo humillante que había sido hacerlo delante de todas esas personas.  
Se levantó de la silla sin mediar palabra y se hizo paso entre las personas a base de codazos. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, y sólo esperaba que Granger lograra seguirle el ritmo por su propio pie o lo haría a rastras. Le daba igual. No pensaba parar. No hasta perder a todo el mundo de vista. ¡Salazar sabía lo que daría por poder hacerla desaparecer a ella también!  
Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para tratar de borrar esa sensación de vergüenza de su mente. De dos en dos. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Granger tras él. De tres en tres.  
Tenía la sensación de que todo aquel que pasaba por su lado sabía que había perdido, que lo miraban por encima del hombro, incluso que alguno que otro lo señalaba descaradamente.  
Draco llegó a la planta principal en tiempo récord y siguió caminando velozmente hacia la gran puerta de roble de la entrada. Alguien se había encargado de cerrarla, posiblemente por la temperatura de fuera, pero Draco tiró de ella y la abrió de nuevo. Un viento gélido, mucho más frío que hacía un rato, le golpeó en el rostro con fuerza.

—No pensarás salir, ¿verdad? —Oyó decir a Granger unos pasos más atrás.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla una milésima de segundo antes de poner un pie fuera y empezar a caminar por los terrenos del castillo. Una helada neblina había empezado a cubrirlo todo, calándolos a ambos hasta los huesos. Ella se quejaba continuamente a su espalda, y él hizo un gesto bastante brusco cuando se le ocurrió agarrarle del brazo para intentar que parara. Estaba loca si pensaba que iba a conseguirlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco por fin paró, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que el único motivo había sido que se había topado con el lago de repente. Trató de acompasar su respiración mientras se apoyaba en el árbol más cercano. El frío se colaba en su interior y le helaba los pulmones cada vez que respiraba. Era una locura estar fuera aquel día. Como mínimo pillarían una pulmonía.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —dijo ella al fin, cuando logró recuperar el aliento. Debido a la niebla a duras penas podía divisar a Draco de espaldas, parado junto al lago, pero le pareció ver cómo apretaba los puños a sus costados. No entendía esa actitud—. ¡Es sólo un juego!

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —exclamó él, sin dignarse a mirarla.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender? Lo que no es demasiado normal es ponerse así por perder en una cosa tan simple como un...

—No me educaron para ser un perdedor —le interrumpió—. Ni siquiera en un estúpido juego.

Hermione analizó sus palabras un momento, llegando a la conclusión de que se remontaban a bastante tiempo atrás. Se preguntó qué clase de castigos le habrían impuesto de pequeño para crearle tal trauma. Estaba segura de que su miedo había sido inducido, y no sabía si quería saber si a base de maltrato físico o sicológico.  
Suspiró, acercándose a él.

—No lo sabía —dijo, y a pesar de estar pasmada de frío sacó una mano del bolsillo de su túnica y la puso en su espalda.

Estaba claro que Draco no había esperado ese gesto, ya que se movió de tal forma que cortó el contacto. Ella la dejó caer y miró para otro lado. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Podía sentir la calidez que poco a poco iba desapareciendo en su piel… Y sin saber muy bien por qué, se vio tentado a tocarla. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Eran dos siluetas aproximándose hacia ellos. Hermione también se percató de ellas, y unos instantes después aparecieron Theo y Luna caminando de la mano.

—Oh.

Aquella fue una expresión generalizada. Theo se miró los pies y Draco se separó disimuladamente de Hermione. Luna, cuyo rubísimo y encrespado cabello caía en cascada por su pecho, miró a los castigados con aquella típica mirada ojerosa y risueña.

—¿Vosotros también habéis venido a ver a las sirenas?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia el lago durante un par de segundos antes de volver a clavar los ojos en ella.

—¿Sirenas? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Sí —respondió, moviendo la mano que sujetaba la de Theo en un gesto un tanto infantil—. Mi padre dice que les gusta salir a la superficie cuando hay niebla, ya que se sienten seguras de que no serán vistas. Sin embargo, a veces se acercan demasiado a la orilla y quedan expuestas.

Draco frunció el ceño y Hermione puso los brazos en jarra.

—Eso es imposible. Los libros de texto donde hacen referencia a las sirenas explican justamente lo contrario. Las sirenas son seres introvertidos y desconfiados por naturaleza y jamás saldrían a la superficie a no ser que se tratara de un tema de vital importancia, como por asuntos de seguridad de criaturas mágica a tratar con la gente del Ministerio, y aun así sólo se presentarían un par de representantes de su especie —comentó Hermione.

—Oh, no. Eso no es así —dijo la rubia—. Es cierto que son tímidas, pero les encanta salir al exterior.

—Eso no tiene senti… —Hermione dejó de hablar cuando se percató de los ojos de Nott, que parecían implorarle que no le llevara la contraria con un "qué más da"—. Está bien.

—¿Habéis visto alguna _sirenita_ , Theo? —preguntó Draco, mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas de una mano.

Éste apretó los labios y fue Luna quien respondió.

—No. Pero antes me pareció ver una cola sumergiéndose en el agua. Estoy segura de que si caminamos un poco más por ese lado lograremos ver alguna.

—Ya casi es la hora de comer —se apresuró a decir el moreno—. Podemos regresar al castillo para volver a recuperar una temperatura corporal normal y venir más tarde —sugirió, ignorando las muecas que Draco le hacía desde detrás de Hermione.

Luna, que lo miraba fijamente, pareció tomarse su tiempo para sopesar su idea.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin.

* * *

Ya había bastante gente cuando entraron en el gran comedor. Ambas parejas se separaron y Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose junto a sus amigos. Él no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz al ver a Weasley. No había olvidado el hecho de que había perdido contra él… Pero lo cierto era que ya no se sentía tan ofendido. Aquel sentimiento de deshonra no había desaparecido por completo de su mente, pero aquel día se sentía capaz de tolerarlo. Al fin y al cabo, mañana volvería a ser libre. No había nada más alentador que eso. Además, que el pelirrojo no sacara el tema y que los demás no lo miraran de reojo ayudó bastante.

Todos charlaban y comían de manera despreocupada hasta que se escuchó un fortísimo carraspeo en toda la estancia. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron en silencio y giraron las cabezas hasta la plataforma que se alzaba al fondo del gran comedor. El director paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro lentamente, esperando con paciencia a que el más despistado de los alumnos guardara silencio.

—Lo sé —dijo Dumbledore entonces—. Sé que no esperabais que diera un discurso un día como hoy. Yo tampoco lo esperaba. No estaba planeado, ni siquiera había pensado en ello hace cinco minutos. Pero he terminado considerando que sería de lo más apropiado comentarlo hoy debido a que mañana seis de vuestros compañeros ya habrán cumplido con su castigo. —Los tres Gryffindor y los tres Slytherin se miraron unos a otros de repente—. Estoy seguro de que todos estáis al tanto del castigo al que me refiero. Por favor Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, venid.

Hubo un momento de tensión en el que los seis parecían tratar de esconderse detrás de otros alumnos para intentar pasar desapercibidos, pero todas las miradas ya estaban puestas en ellos, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que levantarse y acudir donde se les llamaba.  
Las tres parejas subieron los cuatro escalones hasta arriba y caminaron por la tarima hasta donde se encontraba el director. Éste carraspeó de nuevo ante los murmullos que habían empezado a aparecer por parte de los alumnos. El silencio absoluto volvió rápidamente.

—Los compañeros que se encuentran ahora detrás de mí han sido los primeros en experimentar este nuevo castigo, donde se les obliga a permanecer unidos mediante un hechizo fusionador durante un tiempo determinado, con el límite de 5 metros entre ambos. Su finalidad es la de promover la tolerancia y el respeto hacia la otra persona a través de la convivencia. Los profesores ya me han dado sus análisis sobre el comportamiento que han mostrado en sus respectivas clases, coincidiendo todos en que ha habido una clara mejora en la conducta de ambas partes. Había pensado preguntarles a ellos cuál ha sido su experiencia mañana, antes de volver a devolverles su libertad, pero creo que sería mucho más provechoso que lo contaran frente a todos vosotros ya que el equipo directivo y yo mismo estamos pensando establecer este método como habitual ¿Quién quiere empezar? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ellos.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Crabbe dio un paso al frente. Ron lo imitó inmediatamente.

—Mi experiencia ha sido positiva —dijo—. He descubierto que Weasley es una buena persona. Al principio sentía que no me tomaba en cuenta, pero pronto empezó a tratarme como un igual. Tenerlo cerca tanto tiempo no ha sido tan malo como esperaba.

Ron le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

—A mí Crabbe me ha sorprendido. Siempre había pensado que su cerebro era del tamaño de una Snitch —Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero cesaron cuando el director mandó al orden—, aunque ha resultado ser de esas personas que no hablan mucho, pero que cuando lo hacen dejan a todos con la boca abierta.

—Definitivamente yo voy a extrañar las migas de galletas en el suelo, junto a mi cama —comentó Harry, mirando a Goyle con diversión.

Más risas, esta vez a ellas también se unió la de Dumbledore.  
Goyle se dio cuenta de que los demás parecían esperar que dijera algo, por lo que los mofletes se le pusieron colorados de repente.

—Potter es un buen tío —murmuró.

Todos sonrieron y miraron a la última pareja. Draco se irguió, incómodo, y Hermione lo miró de soslayo. Lo cierto era que tenía varios aspectos que criticar de aquel método.

—Yo considero que hay varios puntos a tener en cuenta a la hora de imponer un castigo como éste —empezó a decir—. Mi compañero y yo hemos tenido serios problemas desde el principio, empezando por decidir en qué sala común alojarnos hasta el dilema de tener que sopesar qué hacer con nuestra higiene personal. —Todo el mundo parecía completamente inmerso en sus palabras, por lo que prosiguió—. Esta forma de castigo tiene muchos defectos, entre ellos el hecho de que no nos han proporcionado un horario especial, ya que al pertenecer a casas diferentes hemos perdido varias de nuestras clases programadas. Pero a lo largo de esta semana he observado cómo Harry y Ron han ido entendiendo a Crabbe y Goyle hasta el punto de, no sólo tolerarlos, sino también empezar a entablar una cierta amistad. Y es admirable. Estar constantemente al lado de una persona y saber que tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con ella para evitar darte de bruces contra una barrera invisible definitivamente fomenta la comunicación. Sin embargo, considero que no deberían sobrepasarse ciertos límites. Me consta que para Malfoy ha sido una semana horrible. Para mí… bueno, supongo que he conseguido ver el lado positivo del asunto. Hemos logrado ponernos de acuerdo en la mayoría de las decisiones que debíamos tomar en cada momento, y… y supongo que ahora lo conozco mejor que antes y entiendo muchas cosas —Draco había clavado los ojos en ella desde que comenzó a hablar, y de alguna forma ahora no podía apartarlos. Hermione esperaba que él, como hizo en Las Tres Escobas, se pusiera a despotricar y a hacerles saber a todos lo malo que había sido convivir con ella esa semana. Sin embargo pasaban los segundos y no decía nada, por lo que giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Se encontró con sus ojos al instante y, de repente, una extraña sensación le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así? ¿Por qué ella no podía quitarle la mirada? ¿Por qué de repente se había olvidado de todo el mundo? No se había olvidado de los demás compañeros y profesores, en realidad habían desaparecido. Ya no estaban. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos y aquella extraña forma de mirarse. Llegaba a ser… intimidante. Quizás incluso enfermiza. No era normal.

El sonido de un cubierto cayendo al suelo en alguna parte del gran comedor hizo que Draco parpadeara. Luego, entrecerró levemente los ojos y dijo:

—Ha sido… interesante.

Acto seguido, miró al frente y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Sí, todos seguían allí, y no parecían tener intención de perderse el mínimo detalle de lo que fuera a pasar ahora.

—Claro, claro —se apresuró a decir el viejo director. Era evidente que él no había pasado por alto ese momento—. Por supuesto señorita, el método tendrá que ser estudiado y mejorado. Ahora, por favor… —prosiguió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que volvieran a la mesa.

Hermione fijaba la vista al frente mientras caminaba, consciente de que era a ella quien miraba la gente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Escuchó preguntar a Ron unos pasos por delante. Luego, observó cómo Harry se encogía de hombros.

Unos instantes más tarde volvieron a tomar asiento donde siempre. Hermione ignoró por completo la mirada interrogante de Ginny y pinchó un trozo de carne de su plato. Poco a poco el ambiente volvió a la normalidad y todos empezaron a hablar del tiempo, de Quidditch, de la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, de exámenes…

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Hermione después de casi morir atragantada por una judía verde—. ¿Cuándo has dicho que hay examen de Historia de la magia?

Harry la miró, extrañado.

—Mañana —respondió—. Temas 14, 15 y 16. A primera hora.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y Draco se inclinó un poco para escuchar la conversación.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —exigió saber ella. Parecía una amenaza. Su amigo tragó saliva.

—Desde el viernes —murmuró—. Lo dijo en clase.

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, tratando de hacer memoria. Pero no tardó en recordar ese momento.

—El día que te quedaste dormido —espetó, girándose hacia Malfoy. Éste se irguió instintivamente.

—Puede ser —comentó.

Ella abrió la boca del asombro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Por si no lo sabías, si no se saca una media de 50% en cada examen no podemos hacer el examen final, y eso significa tener que repetir la asignatura. ¡Y vosotros! —dijo, volviéndose bruscamente hacia sus amigos—. Si visteis que no estábamos en clase, ¿por qué no nos lo dijisteis después?

—Iba a hacerlo —dijo Ron, poniéndose una mano en el pecho a modo de juramento—. Pero luego apareció Zabini para decirle a Malfoy que tenían entrenamiento y lo olvidé.

Hermione dejó caer los cubiertos sobre el plato y se levantó, muy rígida.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Draco.

— _Vamos_ —corrigió ella—. A la biblioteca. No puedo suspender ese examen.

Hermione echó a caminar y él se metió dos rápidas cucharadas de puré en la boca antes de limpiársela con la servilleta, levantarse y salir corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Draco la oyó resoplar por quinta vez en un minuto. Pasaba las páginas tan rápidamente que era imposible que hubiera leído siquiera la mitad de una carilla. Fácilmente llevarían ocho horas allí, sentados uno frente al otro con sus respectivos libros y materiales. Habían salido un par de veces para ir al baño, y ella había aceptado a regañadientes ir al gran comedor para cenar algo rápido e, inmediatamente después, volver a la biblioteca. Sin embargo, ninguno había logrado terminar de estudiar un solo tema.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a llevarse tanto tiempo metido en aquel sitio, y eso repercutía negativamente a su concentración. Le era imposible leer dos líneas haciendo referencia a la aburrida reconquista mágica sin bostezar o quedarse mirando embobado el tintero frente a él.  
Hermione sí estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, pero su forma de estudio era muy diferente. Ella solía ir absorbiendo la información poco a poco, sin prisas ni presiones, analizando cada hecho o apartado importante con lógica y sentido común… pero aquella vez sentía que estaba saturando su mente con demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Y por primera vez no lograba retener el 75% del contenido que leía. Y se estaba estresando, se estaba estresando _mucho_.

Un rato más tarde, Draco alzó la mirada. La gente se había ido marchando a medida que la noche iba apareciendo a través de los ventanales, pero Blaise y la chica Weasley seguían sentados unas mesas más allá. También tenían un libro abierto sobre la mesa, pero lo único que hacían era tomarse de las manos y decirse cosas al oído. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a seguir estudiando, pero sus ojos se toparon con Hermione, que lo miraba irritada.

—¿Qué?

—El tema 14 tiene veinte páginas —dijo en voz baja—. El 15 veintidós y el 16 veintinueve.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué?

—Que es prácticamente imposible que pueda llegar a aprendérmelo todo en un puñado de horas —dijo, visiblemente molesta. Él no parecía dispuesto a responder—. Voy a suspender por tu culpa.

—Sí —concedió él, bostezando—. Probablemente yo también.

—¿Y te da igual? —preguntó ella, incrédula—. ¡Te da igual!

La bibliotecaria le mandó a callar y ella resopló por sexta vez.

—¿De verdad crees que me da igual, Granger? —Draco se reclinó contra la silla y volvió a bostezar.

—Tu actitud no es la de alguien preocupado, desde luego.

—Mi actitud, Granger, es la de alguien demasiado ocupado como para pasarse todo el día en la biblioteca. Por supuesto, gozo de una inteligencia inusual y la mayoría de las veces apruebo sin necesidad de estudiar…

—Das clases particulares de Pociones —le recordó ella.

—No he terminado —dijo él, fulminándola con la mirada—. Decía que a veces apruebo sin tener que estudiar, pero otras… —se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, y Hermione lo imitó disimuladamente—, otras veces no viene mal una pequeña ayuda.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Define _una_ _pequeña ayuda_.

—Podría traducirse como _una copia del examen._ —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo horrorizada—. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Todo el mundo lo hace. Al parecer el profesor Binns no es gran fan de la seguridad. Al menos no pone mucho empeño en la de su despacho.

Ella seguía mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Me niego a copiar en un examen —susurró.

—¿Prefieres suspender y tener que repetir? —preguntó él, despreocupado. Ella suspiró, pasándose una nerviosa mano por el pelo—. Mira, ni tú ni yo queremos eso. Nuestra trayectoria educativa siempre ha sido brillante. Sería una pena que este estúpido castigo lo arruine todo.

—¿Ahora le echas la culpa al castigo?

—Claro —Draco necesitaba que Hermione aceptara ir con él al despacho del profesor Binns, y como buen Slytherin sabía muy bien cómo conseguirlo—. Si no hubiera sido por él tú te hubieras levantado e ido a clase el viernes. No hubieras tenido por qué no enterarte del examen por el hecho de que yo me hubiera quedado dormido. Hubieras tenido todo el viernes, el sábado y el domingo para estudiar y hubieras sacado una buena nota. —La expresión de Hermione se había relajado un poco y ahora se mordía la uña del dedo índice mientras miraba el libro sobre la mesa—. No ha sido tu culpa. Ni siquiera merecías que te castigaran así. De los seis tú eras la única que no había hecho nada, pero supongo que al chalado director le hacía falta un número de alumnos par para poner este castigo, y tú pringaste injustamente. ¿Vas a dejar que esto también te cueste el curso? —A esas alturas Hermione ya negaba levemente con la cabeza, casi convencida—. ¿Qué dirían tus padres si les dijeras que no puedes graduarte este año porque no has aprobado una asignatura?

Ella alzó la mirada y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Zabini y Ginny ya se habían ido, sólo quedaba un chico Ravenclaw al otro lado de la habitación. Debía ser tarde. _Bastante_ tarde. Se suponía que si caminaban por los pasillos era para volver a la sala común, no para irrumpir a la fuerza en el despacho de un profesor con el propósito de robar las preguntas de un examen. Corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, era muy consciente de ello. Pero también sabía que, de lo contrario, no lograría aprobar. Y Malfoy tenía razón. No sería justo para ella. Siempre había trabajado duro, era una estudiante entregada, siempre con ganas de aprender y mejorar sus habilidades mágicas. Prácticamente había leído media biblioteca. Siempre había hecho los trabajos y deberes que mandaban, los obligatorios y los opcionales. En definitiva, ella era alguien que no se merecía no poder graduarse. No cuando siempre había ido al día en todo.  
Lo había decidido. Aquella vez se permitiría esa _pequeña_ ayuda.  
Lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Vamos.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban completamente oscuros, y aunque estaban tratando de no hacer ruido, sus pasos resonaban por todas partes. El corazón de Hermione también se escuchaba a distancia. Malfoy sabía muy bien dónde se encontraba el despacho del profesor Binns, por lo que no tardaron demasiado en llegar.

—Van a pillarnos —susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

—Shhh.

Draco estaba encorvado sobre la puerta, con la varita en la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro. Durante los minutos que él estuvo desbloqueando aquella puerta de despacho, Hermione tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Un sudor frío empezó a nacerle en la frente. Aquello no estaba bien, no _podía_ acabar bien. Se vio tentada a salir corriendo, pero luego recordó que no iría mucho más lejos de cinco malditos metros.  
Echó otra rápida ojeada a lo que él hacía, empezando a impacientarse de verdad.

—¿De verdad sabes…?

—Ya está —le interrumpió él, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Luego la volvió a cerrar tras él. Hermione se había quedado clavaba en el suelo. Era la primera vez que rompía tantas reglas a la vez—. Acércate —le dijo Draco, que no llegaba al escritorio.

Ella dio unos pasos más y él al fin pudo abrir los cajones del mismo.  
No tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarlo. Draco alzó una hoja de pergamino con las palabras "Examen de Historia de la Magia. 7º curso. Temas 14, 15 y 16" escritas en grande al principio. Ella se acercó rápidamente para leer las preguntas, pero él apartó el pergamino de su vista.

—Después —dijo—. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

Hermione asintió mientras él daba unos toquecitos en él con su varita. Una copia idéntica apareció de la nada. Draco dejó el original en su sitio, cogió el nuevo y se dispusieron a salir fuera. Tardó unos minutos en volver a poner el sencillo hechizo de seguridad y luego volvieron a caminar dirección a las mazmorras.  
Hermione casi había logrado tranquilizarse del todo cuando iban llegando, pero cuando alzó la vista divisó un gato al final del pasillo. Estaba sentado y los observaba con fijación. Agarró a Malfoy de la túnica y lo hizo parar en seco.

—¿Qué…?

Ella señaló al animal. Él entrecerró los ojos al percatarse de su presencia. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder distinguirlo. ¿Sería la mascota de algún alumno? ¿La gata de Filch? No tenían ni idea. Lo único que sabían con certeza era que si se trataba de McGonagall probablemente aquello que acababan de hacer les costara un precio muy alto.

Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, el gato maulló y a la vuelta de la esquina se escuchó la voz del Squib.

—¿Hay alguien ahí, preciosa?

Malfoy agarró a Hermione del brazo y echaron a correr en la dirección contraria a la que estaban yendo. Filch no tardaría en doblar la esquina, e irremediablemente los vería si no se daban prisa. Tenían que decidir si girar a la izquierda o a la derecha al final del pasillo. No podían tirar cada uno por un lado. Acabarían con una nariz sangrando y una expulsión asegurada. Draco volvió a cogerla del brazo y ambos giraron a la izquierda, pero se quedaron clavados en el suelo. No tenía salida. Giraron sobre ellos mismos y vieron que el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras estaba a la derecha.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo al castillo, a sus miles de pasadizos y a los pasillos sin salida.  
Ya no tenían tiempo de echar a correr hacia el otro lado, pues ya se escuchaba la torpe carrera de Filch por el pasillo contiguo. Draco abrió la única puerta que había y miró su interior, horrorizado. Era un cuartillo de escobas. Pequeño. _Pequeñísimo_. Pero no había otra opción. Se hizo hueco dando un par de patadas a las escobas y entró.

—¡Granger! —susurró.

—No cabemos —respondió ella, hiperventilando. Y era verdad. No cabían. Apenas había sitio para él.

Pero tenían que intentarlo. La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendo que impactara contra su pecho con violencia. Él se pinchaba los tobillos con las ramitas secas de las escobas, pero no había tiempo para ponerse exigente. Draco se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared y Hermione puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él movió su varita para hacer que se cerrara la puerta, pero chocaba contra los talones de Granger. Entonces ella se puso de puntillas, lo cual hizo que tuviera que dejar caer parte de su cuerpo contra Draco. Pero hizo que la puerta cerrara.  
Escuchaban los rápidos pasos de Filch aproximándose. Si los pillaba, lo lamentarían bastante. Cada vez más cerca. Lo lógico era que mirara hacia la izquierda y al no ver a nadie se desviara hacia la derecha, pero… ¿Y si le daba por mirar dentro del cuartillo? Tensión. Sentían ambos corazones latiendo en los dos cuerpos. Estaban igual de asustados ¿verdad? Completa oscuridad. La respiración entrecortada. Algún que otro estremecimiento. El aliento de uno sobre el del otro. La proximidad. Él la sujetaba por la cintura. Ella sintió algo creciendo bajo su túnica. Y Filch ya hacía bastante que había girado a la derecha.  
El corazón de Hermione latió –inclusive– más fuerte que antes ante la perspectiva de decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando… pero parecía que en la penumbra era mucho más fácil hacerlo.

—¿En qué pensabas antes? —preguntó en un débil susurro.

Draco supo enseguida que se refería a aquel momento delante de todo el gran comedor.

—En tu habilidad para verle el lado bueno a las peores situaciones —respondió. También era más fácil para él decir aquello en la oscuridad—. Y en que tal vez yo también debería empezar a sacar lo positivo de las cosas… como este instante.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Agradeció el hecho de que no pudiera verla.

—¿Esto es positivo, Malfoy?

La erección se hizo mucho más pronunciada entre sus piernas. ¿Lo era? Bueno, había conseguido una copia del examen de mañana, Filch no los había descubierto, y el cuerpo de la Gryffindor parecía solapado al suyo. Olisqueó un poco. Le encantaba el olor a vainilla de su pelo, aunque no podía recordar un momento de su vida anterior a aquel castigo en el que ese aroma en especial le hubiera llamado la atención. Le gustaba el contacto de sus dedos en su nuca, porque él era frío y ellos estaban calientes. Era agradable. Como la curvatura de su espalda, como la sensación que provocaba en él.

—Muy positivo, Granger.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Los labios de Draco se encontraron con los de Hermione, y ella no opuso resistencia. A pesar de que era un idiota, la atracción física que sentía por él era indudable. Innegable. Y, vaya, a él le pasaba lo mismo. No se le hubiera ocurrido jamás… pero sí, sus lenguas ahora se exploraban, iban, venían. Sus manos también, bajo las túnicas. El culo de Granger estaba más firme de lo que pensaba, aunque claro, verlo no era lo mismo que tocarlo.

—Esto está mal —susurró ella, sofocada.

Draco la había escuchado, pero no había respondido. Lo sabía muy bien. Estaba mal, fatal, y tal vez deberían parar... Ella se inclinó un poco más sobre él y le mordió el labio. Él rugió. Había despertado su instinto más animal. Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Le importunaba el hecho de no poder moverse. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en tirarla en la cama, ponerla de todas las posturas posibles, observarla, recorrer sus curvas con los ojos… un cuartillo de escobas no era el sitio más cómodo, pero acabaría haciéndoselo contra una de las paredes del castillo antes de llegar a la sala común. Así que le quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo. Después se deshizo de su camisa y, por último, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y se lo bajó lo suficiente como para que terminara cayendo con la fuerza de la gravedad. Ella se hizo cargo del cinturón del rubio mientras éste acariciaba sus pechos. Pronto él también estuvo en ropa interior. Aquello era una locura, lo sabía muy bien. Y lo peor era que Zabini había acabado teniendo razón. ¿La parte positiva? No tenía por qué enterarse.  
Draco metió la mano entre sus bragas. Al parecer tenía un efecto bastante fuerte sobre su cuerpo. La completa humedad de su sexo le hacía lamerse los labios mientras su erección empezaba a doler bajo los boxers. La acarició unos segundos antes de introducir el dedo corazón en su interior. Ella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta. Ambos eran conscientes de que estaban llegando demasiado lejos, pero si no podían ver lo que pasaba sería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido… ¿No? La oscuridad guardaría su secreto.  
Draco introdujo otro dedo, y luego otro más. Estaba realmente excitada. Él también. Demasiado como para retrasarlo más tiempo. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y la cogió en peso, no sin cierta dificultad debido al tamaño del cuartillo. Ella se sujetó a su cuello con una mano y se apartó las braguitas con la otra. No era su primera vez, pero podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Draco hundió el rostro en su cuello. Estaba a punto de hacerlo… de follarse a Granger. Y aunque su instinto depredador era fortísimo, había un pequeño rumor en su cabeza que trataba de hacerle entender lo absurdo de la situación. ¡Era ella! ¡Era Granger! Qué locura. Y qué ardor. Movió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Podría arrepentirse más tarde, ¿verdad? Sí, seguro que se arrepentiría… pero hasta entonces podía tomarla. Llegados a ese punto ya era pura necesidad. Draco la sujetaba contra la puerta con un brazo, aplastándola con su peso. Con la mano libre agarró su erección y la puso entre sus piernas. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la introdujo levemente. Volvió a sacarla y a meterla un poco más. El flujo de su cuerpo lo llenaba a su paso. Otra vez fuera, y otra vez dentro. Esta vez hasta el fondo. Ella gimió demasiado fuerte y él estampó los labios contra los suyos para hacerla callar, pero también acabó profiriendo algún que otro gemido. Porque se sentía tan jodidamente bien que era imposible guardarlo dentro. Rasgaban su garganta y salían al exterior sin su permiso. Pero es que sus piernas se habían enlazado a su cintura y lo tenían preso, sus manos se perdían en su pelo y lo atraían a ella con demasiada fuerza… y su interior era tan cálido…  
Sentía su sexo latir de puro placer, a ella moviéndose sobre él, algún fugaz beso de vez en cuando.  
Todo era demasiado extraño… pero a juzgar por la fuerza con la que la embestía aquello era real. Ridícula y absolutamente real.  
Varios palos de escoba resbalaron y se interpusieron entre ellos. Hermione las echó a un lado y volvió a gemir. Qué insensatez… pero qué bien lo hacía. Sus movimientos eran precisos, firmes, y la hacían estremecer a cada momento. Era tal y como alguna vez lo había imaginado. Sofoco. Mucho calor. Los cuerpos de ambos irradiaban fuego, en las palmas de sus manos sudor. Era demasiado bueno. Y cada vez más, y más, y más... Draco agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y la hizo moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con más rapidez. El placer concentrado en su sexo se hacía cada vez más y más latente, más y más duro. Hermione era consciente de aquello. Lo sentía arremeter contra ella una y otra vez, como si no pudiera parar, como si no _quisiera_ parar.  
Pero el climax era inminente. Ambos lo sabían. Aquel apasionado arrebato estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Él quiso apartarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Acaba dentro —le ordenó.

Draco la agarró del pelo con una mano y atrajo su rostro hasta él. Le metió la lengua en la boca mientras sentía la erección de su sexo estallar poco a poco. Descargas eléctricas. Espasmos. Ni siquiera pensó la de problemas que podría acarrearle un embarazo con ella. En realidad no pensó en nada. Simplemente obedeció. Hermione también llegó a la cima de aquella sensación, y ambos se quedaron quietos un momento. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas les hacían recordar lo que acababan de hacer. Qué vergüenza. Qué delirio.  
Draco salió de ella poco a poco y la dejó en el suelo, pero no separó las manos de su cintura hasta unos minutos después, minutos que los dos se habían tomado para asimilarlo todo.  
Hermione se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja. Le urgía volver a vestirse… pero no había forma de hacerlo dentro de aquel lugar, así que giró el torso todo lo que el reducido espacio se lo permitía y abrió la puerta. Una tenue luz entró dentro, iluminando el cuerpo desnudo de Malfoy. Éste, lejos de avergonzarse o tratar de taparse se quedó ahí, mirándola de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio con ese toque prepotente y altivo que le caracterizaba. Hermione apartó la mirada y cogió su ropa del suelo. Empezó a vestirse, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Luego, volvieron a cerrar aquella puerta y caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras, esta vez sin verse sorprendidos por Filch.  
Al entrar, Draco volvió a mirarle el trasero mientras se adelantaba.

—¿Puedo verlo ahora? —preguntó. Él arqueó una ceja—. El examen.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en los labios de Draco cuando entendió a lo que se refería. Se metió una mano en el interior de la arrugada túnica y le tendió el pergamino. Ella lo cogió y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo el libro de la asignatura sobre su regazo.  
Draco se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba. Era lo más arriesgado que había hecho nunca. También lo menos inteligente. Y estaba seguro de que era lo mismo para ella… pero a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, parecía completamente capaz de concentrarse después de todo.  
Quizás él también debiera…  
Unos segundos más tarde, caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.  
Él también tenía que aprobar ese examen.

* * *

Cuando el profesor Binns anunció el día siguiente que el examen había acabado, las hojas de pergamino de todos los alumnos se dieron la vuelta automáticamente. Se escuchó en el aula alguna que otra queja de aquellos a los que no les había dado tiempo de terminar. Sin embargo, Draco y Hermione habían dejado de escribir hacía bastante. Ella había esperado pacientemente mientras repasaba una y otra vez sus respuestas, él se había hundido un poco en el asiento y miraba a todos con autosuficiencia. Los pergaminos se elevaron de las mesas y volaron hasta el escritorio del profesor, apilándose una encima de otra con gran precisión.

—Ha llegado el momento —dijo Harry, sentado en la mesa de atrás, junto a Goyle.

—¿Os dio tiempo a estudiar? —preguntó Ron al salir todos juntos del aula.

Draco y ella se miraron.

—Supimos aprovechar el tiempo —respondió él. Hermione giró la cabeza para ocultar el atisbo de sonrisa que había amenazado con aparecer en sus labios.

Comentaron el examen mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del director para, por fin, recuperar su libertad. Hermione no hizo demasiados comentarios al respecto. Todavía se sentía un poco culpable por el hecho de haber copiado… se habían arriesgado demasiado y habían acabado dentro de un pequeñísimo cuartillo de escobas para evitar ser descubiertos… todavía no era capaz de pensar en lo que había pasado después. No mientras él siguiera pegado a ella.  
Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que daban al despacho, Draco agarró a Hermione del brazo y la retuvo un momento mientras los demás empezaban a subir.

—¿Qué va a pasar con lo de ayer? —preguntó.

—Cuando terminemos aquí voy a ir a Hogsmeade a… —bajó la voz a un susurro—, a comprar una poción anticonceptiva.

—Bien —respondió él, soltándola y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Dumbledore los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenía mis dudas de que lograrais aguantar una semana sin iniciar un duelo clandestino en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, hoy estáis aquí y no he recibido quejas de vuestro comportamiento —comentó, acercándose a Ron y Vincent con la varita en la mano—. Espero que esta experiencia os haya hecho madurar —Movió la varita circular y ascendentemente ante ambos y luego se aproximó a Harry y Gregory—, entender vuestros diferentes puntos de vista —Volvió a mover la varita durante unos segundos y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Draco y Hermione—, y, sobre todo, llegar a conoceros mejor.

Ambos se dedicaron una última mirada antes de que la punta de aquella varita los apuntara y volviera a hacerles personas libres.

* * *

—Bueno —dijo Harry cuando volvieron a salir al pasillo—. Nos veremos por ahí.

—Eso —coincidió Ron, acercándose a él—. ¿Hermione? —Le hizo un gesto para que volviera a unirse a ellos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Luego me reúno con vosotros. Ahora tengo que ir un momento a Hogsmeade.

—Ah —respondió Harry—, pues vamos contigo. Total, no hay mucho más que hacer hoy.

Draco puso la espalda recta y se apresuró a decir:

—No. Yo iré con ella.

Todos se miraron un momento, un tanto extrañados. Ella prefirió no dejar que pasara más tiempo.

—Luego nos vemos.

Se despidió y echó a caminar, aún con Malfoy pisándole los talones.

* * *

Aquel día no era tan frío como el anterior. De hecho el sol brillaba sobre ellos.  
Al llegar a la farmacia Mullpepers, Draco sujetó la puerta para que pasara.

—Me quedo por aquí —dijo, apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

Ella se acercó al mostrador con pasos cortos. Era extraño no tener que pensar que iba a darse de bruces contra un muro invisible. Se giró para mirarlo. Él se miraba los zapatos con una mezcla de aburrimiento e impaciencia en el rostro. Definitivamente estaba más lejos de lo que le habían permitido aquellos días. Sin embargo, seguía ahí.  
Una bruja de unos treinta y pocos, ataviada con una bata y con el pelo recogido en una cola alta salió del almacén para atenderla.

—Quisiera una… —era la primera vez que necesitaba ir a comprar aquello—, una poción anticonceptiva.

La mujer la miró, luego le echó un rápido vistazo al muchacho que esperaba cerca de la puerta. Asintió y empezó a buscar en una de las estanterías de su espalda. Pronto dejó sobre el mostrador un botecito de cristal con un líquido violeta en su interior.  
Hermione pagó y se guardó el bote en el interior de su túnica. Caminó hacia la salida y Draco la siguió fuera. Tenía que tomársela cuanto antes. Pero no allí, a la vista de todos. Tampoco por los alrededores del castillo.

—Ven —dijo él—, conozco un sitio.

Caminaron unos diez minutos por el pueblo hasta dar con un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles y plantas. Siguieron el sendero de gravilla y se sentaron en uno de los bancos más alejados de los edificios. Desde allí no se veía más que naturaleza.

Hermione sacó el botecito y se lo quedó mirando. Leyó la etiqueta que venía en la parte posterior con atención. Draco la miró a ella mientras lo hacía.  
Un par de minutos más tarde, descorchó la poción y se la llevó a los labios sin pensárselo dos veces. Cerró los ojos y tragó el contenido de la misma hasta la última gota. Sabía a rayos. Realmente mal. Y el sabor se le quedó en la boca durante unos segundos más.  
Luego, percibió por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco parecía suspirar y relajarse por completo a su lado.

—No tenías por qué venir —comentó ella—. Te aseguro que iba a tomármela.

—Lo sé —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás haya sido la costumbre. —Se levantó y echó a caminar dirección al pueblo, pero antes de alejarse demasiado dijo algo más por encima del hombro—: Me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras lo veía marchar. Desaparecía de su vista por primera vez desde hacía una semana. ¿No era lo que tanto había ansiado desde el primer minuto de aquel dichoso castigo? Él se giró una última vez antes de doblar la esquina.

Ahora no estaba tan segura.

* * *

 **NA2 : **Aunque haya marcado la historia como "completa" tengo pensado escribir un epílogo.

¡Un beso enorme! Gracias por seguir ahí.

Cristy.


	8. Epílogo I: La graduación

**NA :** Uf. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije que escribiría este epílogo, y la verdad es que ha sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza. Había escrito la mitad, pero llevaba semanas sin inspiración. Hoy me ha venido toda junta y no he podido resistirme a aprovechar el momento :D

GRACIAS POR LEER, POR CADA FAVORITO Y POR CADA REVIEW.  
GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR NOMINAR ESTA HISTORIA EN LOS **AMORTENTIA AWARDS.  
** No puedo estar más feliz :)

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO I: La graduación.**

* * *

No se había escuchado otro tema de conversación en el castillo durante las dos últimas semanas. Los alumnos de cursos anteriores se habían marchado a sus casas el día anterior con motivo de las vacaciones de verano, pero aquellos del último año que habían logrado ser aptos para graduarse a duras penas podían creer que esas fueran sus últimas horas allí, que estuvieran a punto de dejar atrás los muros del que había sido su hogar durante años para abrir un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. Algunos tenían muy claro lo que querían hacer. Otros no tanto. Pero lo cierto era que nadie pensaba en eso en aquel momento.  
Los alumnos ya iban llegando a la zona de los jardines donde se celebraría la graduación. Los escudos de las diferentes casas levitaban bien visibles al principio del camino de gravilla. Una gran tarima presidía el lugar, y cuatro enormes filas de asientos –cada una con los colores de cada casa– habían sido colocadas frente a ella. Otro gran escudo, esta vez el de Hogwarts, estaba suspendido sobre el estrado, y ondeaba débilmente con la suave brisa que los acompañaba.  
Draco observó a un puñado de pequeños pájaros que cantaban alegremente sobre uno de los árboles más altos del lugar. Cuando se había levantado aquella mañana y había mirado por la ventana habría jurado que parecía que el cielo iba a estar encapotado todo el día. Ahora, sentado en la primera fila de los asientos de su casa, vestido de manera exquisita con un delicado y carísimo traje confeccionado por duendes irlandeses y disfrutando del agradable y cálido aire que los envolvía, supuso que Dumbledore habría terminado modificando la meteorología a su antojo.

Unas risas llamaron su atención en las filas de al lado. Se topó con una nerviosa señora Weasley que parecía tratar de poner bien la corbata roja de su hijo menor mientras éste intentaba esquivar las chispas explosivas que los gemelos no paraban de lanzarle desde el otro lado de su fila de asientos. También vio al señor Weasley junto a un par de pelirrojos más que no pudo reconocer. Recordó entonces el instante en el que su hija los había alcanzado a él y a Blaise en el pasillo, justo cuando estaban a punto de salir fuera, alegando que tenía una "sorpresa" para su amigo por motivo de su graduación. No pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al imaginar lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento.  
Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y, para tratar de librarse de esos pensamientos, fijó la vista en las personas que hablaban con Potter. A su derecha, una mujer pelirroja sostenía la mano de su hijo con fuerza mientras que su padre, cuyo parecido era más que evidente, le hablaba animadamente a su izquierda. Una tercera persona con el cabello descuidado y barba de varios días intervenía en la conversación de vez en cuando. Draco creyó oír a Potter referirse a él como Sirius… Pero realmente no le importaba demasiado quiénes fueran los invitados de esos dos. En medio de todas aquellas personas echaba en falta a alguien. Estaba completamente seguro de que habría superado por mucho las notas mínimas exigidas para graduarse. Miró disimuladamente entre la gente, se irguió todo lo que pudo y alzó un poco más la cabeza con el fin de tener un mejor ángulo de visión. Se percató de que junto a los Potter y Weasley había unos cuantos asientos vacíos, pero una voz a su lado le hizo dar un respingo en el sitio.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

Draco miró a su madre, con su característico pelo repeinado y un elegante vestido de seda verde, sentada a su lado. Ella arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Por supuesto no había pasado por alto el hecho de que su hijo pareciera tener algún interés en comprobar la asistencia de alguien que parecía no pertenecer a su propia casa. Su padre no había ido a su graduación por temas de trabajo, así que su madre no tenía otra cosa que hacer que observar lo que hacía. Cuando Draco abrió la boca para contestar, todavía no estaba seguro de qué decir exactamente.

—Buenas tardes a todos. —A Draco la voz de Dumbledore nunca antes le había parecido tan interesante. Éste estaba frente al atril mientras que todos los demás profesores se encontraban unos pasos más allá sobre la tarima. Draco se irguió recto en la silla y fingió poner toda su atención en el director, que acababa de salvarle de una situación cuanto menos incómoda con su madre. Ésta escrudiñó la expresión de su hijo con atención durante unos segundos, pero luego lo imitó y miró al frente—. Es para mí un orgullo daros la bienvenida a todos los presentes a este nuevo acto de graduación del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los muros de este castillo acogieron desde el principio con los brazos abiertos a los alumnos que hoy se marchan para siempre. Y aunque no es propio de mí hablar en sentido figurado, debo admitir que esta última afirmación no puede ser más errónea. Sí, os marcháis para siempre si hablamos de vosotros como estudiantes. Pero este colegio seguirá acogiendo gustoso a las generaciones venideras, ¿y quién os dice que no volveréis dentro de unos años para asistir a la graduación de vuestros hijos? Aunque estoy seguro de que algunos de vosotros no tardaréis en volver a poner un pie en las aulas… esta vez para transmitir conocimientos y enseñar lo que una vez aprendisteis como alumnos. —El director hizo una pausa, durante la cual pareció sonreírle a alguien. Draco siguió su mirada y se encontró con Longbottom, cuyo rostro se había iluminado de repente—. Siete años. Siete años de vuestras vidas en los que habéis adquirido los conocimientos necesarios para salir ahí fuera y conseguir vuestro puesto de trabajo soñado. Y da igual si queréis ser medimagos, trabajar para el Ministerio o sirviendo mesas en alguna taberna de Hogsmeade. Lo importante es que hoy saldréis de aquí con la certeza de haber crecido como personas y con la gratificante sensación de saberos libres para poder perseguir vuestros sueños, pero sobre todo con las ganas y la determinación necesaria para mostrar al mundo lo que os define y hace únicos, más allá del intelecto y la apariencia. —Dumbledore recorrió el lugar y a todos los presentes con los ojos mientras sonreía—. Me constan todos y cada uno de los lazos de amistad que habéis entablado con el tiempo. Si me permitís que os dé un último consejo de vida, sin duda os animaría a no perder esos vínculos que se forjan con tanto esfuerzo pero que se desvanecen con impresionante rapidez si no se cuidan. Da igual la cantidad de Excelentes que hayáis obtenido en los ÉXTASIS, dan igual los logros que hayáis conseguido en vuestra vida, da igual lo que cobréis cuando acaba el mes, si al final del día no tenéis a nadie a quien acudir, con quien hablar y compartir vuestras frustraciones y alegrías, creedme cuando os digo que no tenéis absolutamente nada.

Alguien entre el público empezó a aplaudir en ese momento y una lluvia de aplausos no tardó en unírsele de inmediato. Draco miró un poco por encima de su hombro. Sólo unas pocas personas de su fila de asientos decidieron aplaudir también de una manera un poco más discreta.  
El director extendió su discurso unos minutos más y acto seguido dio paso a aquellos profesores que querían contar alguna que otra anécdota y despedirse de sus alumnos. Luego, Dumbledore sacó la varita del interior de su túnica de gala y la movió con precisión, haciendo aparecer una mesa de madera oscura con un montón de diplomas colocados en forma de pirámide sobre ella y enrollados con una cinta amarilla.

—Sin más dilaciones, pido que se acerquen los alumnos pertenecientes a la noble casa Hufflepuff.

Un poco más tarde, fue el turno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Draco estaba empezando a hundirse en su silla de puro aburrimiento cuando se percató de que el último chico al que le habían entregado su diploma con la correspondiente cinta azul estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras y volviendo a su asiento.  
El director movió su varita por tercera vez.

—Slytherin, si sois tan amables…

Draco se puso en pie de inmediato, se planchó el para nada arrugado traje con las manos y subió a la tarima, seguido de todos sus compañeros de casa.  
Cuando dijeron su nombre, tal y como había pasado con los alumnos anteriores, recibió unos cuantos aplausos mientras caminaba con paso firme y determinación hasta encontrarse con Snape, que le tendió su diploma de cinta verde y asintió levemente con la cabeza a modo de felicitación.  
Draco mantuvo su buen estar mientras llamaban a sus otros compañeros. Pansy se contoneó con su espectacular vestido rojo cuando fue su turno, Theo lanzó un beso al aire para Lovegood. Tanto a Vincent como a Gregory les faltó superar un par de asignaturas, por lo que ese día no estaban ahí con los demás. Era una lástima. Draco hubiera pagado con su fortuna por verlos aparecer embutidos en un traje de chaqueta. Blaise apareció de la nada, tomó su diploma y se plantó al lado del rubio. No supo decir en qué momento había vuelto, pero estaba seguro de que había llegado por los pelos a juzgar por el nudo mal hecho de su corbata y su pelo alborotado. Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó la punta de la varita y apuntó con ella al cuello de su acalorado amigo.

—Te recuerdo que somos magos —le dijo con disimulo mientras esperaban a que los demás recibieran sus respectivos diplomas—. El nudo de una simple corbata no debería ser un problema para nosotros.

Un ligero movimiento de muñeca y la corbata de su amigo se anudó correctamente a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Es una diosa. —Fue lo único que susurró Blaise, que parecía un poco en trance, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al respecto.

Todos ellos bajaron con un aplauso general y Draco volvió a sentarse al lado de su madre. Ésta le había tocado el hombro a modo de enhorabuena, pero ahora se encontraba charlando con la madre de Pansy, sentada a su lado, sobre alguna cosa de mujeres de la que Draco no tenía el mínimo interés.  
Dumbledore hizo aparecer el último montón de diplomas, esta vez enrollados con cinta roja. Todos los Gryffindor se pusieron en pie y empezaron a subir a la tarima. Él miraba por el rabillo del ojo la fila de personas que se había formado a su lado. Era extraño que no estuviera… pero aquello era estúpido. ¿Por qué la buscaba? Si no quería ir a su propia graduación era su maldito problema. Iba a dejar de hacer aquello en ese mismo instante. No era algo propio de él, en absoluto.  
La sola idea de no verla aquel día le causaba un inusual malestar interior, cosa que, por supuesto, no hacía más que agravar su enfado consigo mismo.

Draco se encontraba inmerso en sus contrariados pensamientos cuando alguien pasó corriendo por su lado. Fue sólo un borrón hasta que consiguió enfocar los ojos y verla subir las pequeñas escaleras y mezclarse disimuladamente entre sus compañeros. Draco se enderezó de repente. Lo único que había logrado distinguir había sido su cabello, el cual parecía haber sido alisado y recogido en un moño despeinado del que se escapaba algún que otro mechoncito y caía de manera desenfadada por su espalda descubierta.  
Por lo poco que pudo apreciar en esos breves segundos, su vestido era de un blanco inmaculado, y a pesar de dejar desnuda su espalda se ceñía a su cuerpo con precisión hasta abrirse a la altura de sus rodillas en una cola trasera.

Draco no pudo evitar, después de lo que le pareció una infinidad de tiempo hasta que dijeron su nombre, fijar la vista en ella y en su manera de caminar a través de la tarima para recibir su diploma de mano de McGonagall. Una exhalación llamó su atención en las filas de al lado, haciéndole desviar la mirada. Dos personas a las que no había visto en su vida, cuya vestimenta parecía bastante muggle, se habían sentado junto a los Weasley. El hombre agarraba a la mujer por el hombro, frotándolo con cariño. Ella se había llevado una mano a los labios, visiblemente emocionada.

Draco se encontró conteniendo el aliento. Era igual que ella. Y lo extraño era que parecía evidente que el paso de los años la haría verse exactamente como esa mujer sentada a sólo unos metros de él.

La gente empezó a ponerse en pie y Draco apartó la vista de inmediato. Agradeció sobremanera el hecho de que su madre hubiera estado tan metida en la conversación con su amiga como para haberse percatado de su mirada distraída.  
Varias docenas de mesas pequeñas y altas habían aparecido más allá, un poco más cerca del castillo, todas ellas con un par de platos de aperitivos y snacks. Los recién graduados y sus amigos y familiares se dirigieron allí, donde habían empezado a llegar algunos elfos a los que se les había asignado la tarea de hacer aparecer la bebida que se les pedía en el momento con un simple chasquido de dedos.  
Draco y su madre, así como Pansy y la suya, habían rodeado una de ellas. Algo lejos de donde estaban, los Weasley habían necesitado un par. El rubio observó cómo uno de ellos arrimaba con magia una mesa más para los Potter. Curiosamente, Snape iba con ellos. La señora Potter le tocó el brazo mientras hablaban y él sonrió ampliamente. Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a Snape sonreír así. Aunque tal vez fuera más apropiado decir que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, a secas.  
De repente, Pansy caminó disimuladamente delante de él para llamar su atención. Él arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—Llevo tiempo esperando este momento —comentó ella.

—Todo el mundo quería graduarse de una vez —dijo él, quitándole de las manos a un elfo que pasaba por allí una copa de vino tinto.

—No me refería a la graduación —respondió ella, mordiéndose un labio mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo—. Lo que tengo ganas es de compartir contigo la pista de baile.

Draco casi se atraganta con el sorbo que acababa de tomar.

—Yo no bailo —dijo tajante. Era demasiado consciente de su nefasta habilidad para el baile, aunque algo le decía que ella no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

—Oh, vamos —Pansy se había acercado a él y ahora le pasaba el dedo índice por la solapa del traje—. Estás muy sexy con esta ropa. Apuesto a que se ceñiría mucho mejor a tu cuerpo si te movieras un poco más con ella.

Su compañera le guiñó un ojo y empezó a alejarse para reunirse con sus amigas. Draco se topó con la mirada de la señora Granger mientras la veía marcharse. A pesar de la distancia entre ellos, sus intensos ojos marrones se clavaban en él mientras su hija le susurraba algo al oído. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero se sentía demasiado intimidado por aquella mujer, que parecía examinarlo con detenimiento. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? Hermione Granger no estaba hablándole de él, ¿verdad?

—¿Verdad, Draco?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar la cabeza hacia su madre.

—¿Qué?

Ella entrecerró los ojos un momento.

—Le estaba diciendo a Guida que quieres trabajar en el Ministerio, como tu padre.

—Ah. —Eran ellos los que querían que trabajara allí. Su padre incluso le había conseguido una entrevista (amañada, por supuesto) para un puesto en su departamento—. Sí.

* * *

Había empezado a anochecer cuando la voz de Dumbledore pidió un momento de atención.

—Me complace anunciar que es hora de despedirse de amigos y familiares. En breves instantes daremos comienzo al baile privado y exclusivo de los graduados. —Draco divisó al director a lo lejos. Mantenía su varita pegada al cuello y la cabeza alta mientras hablaba—. Esta será su última noche en el castillo, por lo que se les permitirá disponer de él en su totalidad. He de recordar que sigue estando prohibido visitar el Bosque prohibido. Aparte de eso, sólo tenéis que tener cuidado con las escaleras si os encontráis en un estado de embriaguez avanzado. No sería la primera vez que varios alumnos olvidan que se mueven a su antojo de camino a sus habitaciones, a las tantas de la madrugada, después de su fiesta de graduación. Se os considera personas adultas, por lo que no habrá supervisión alguna por parte de profesores o mía propia, aunque la enfermería permanecerá abierta toda la noche. —Llegados a ese punto los alumnos parecían ansiosos—. El Expreso partirá hacia Londres en media hora. Todos aquellos que lo deseen pueden tomarlo sin coste alguno. A los familiares muggles se les indicará la salida a King's Cross al llegar.

Un instante después todos empezaron a despedirse de las personas que habían ido hasta allí para acompañarles en su graduación, y cuando no quedó nadie más que los alumnos, las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron nuevamente para dejarles paso.

* * *

Habían desaparecido las largas filas de mesas del Gran Comedor. En su lugar habían colocado una gran pista de baile luminosa en el centro, una enorme barra de bebidas a un lado y una mesa redonda llena de dulces, chocolate y fruta fresca al fondo. Al otro lado, sobre un escenario, esperaba una popular banda a que se llenara el lugar. También había varios bancos de madera repartidos alrededor y una gigantesca lámpara de cristales suspendida sobre ellos. Alguien había decorado la estancia con globos de los colores de cada casa y algún que otro jarrón de pie lleno de flores. La tenue luz que entraba por los ventanales se mezclaba con la que proporcionaban las antorchas en las paredes y las velas en el aire. Hacían de aquel lugar un sitio agradable. Pansy se agarró a su brazo con más fuerza cuando la música empezó a sonar.

—No voy a bailar —le advirtió a medida que tiraba de él hacia la pista.

Pero ella parecía restarle importancia a sus palabras. Había estado comportándose de manera extraña desde que le había pedido que fuera con él al baile de graduación, como si pensara que de repente se había dado cuenta de que ella era la mujer de su vida. Y ya estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios.  
La pista ya se había llenado de alumnos mientras los músicos tocaban una canción muy animada, y tal y como había supuesto anteriormente, Pansy se agarró a su brazo y no lo dejó escaparse en un buen rato. Canción tras canción, Draco intentaba aparentar que se estaba divirtiendo. De vez en cuando trataba de bailar un poco, pero siempre terminaba rindiéndose a la cruda realidad: el baile no era su punto fuerte.  
El volumen de la música parecía haber aumentado, y en medio de la multitud Draco tuvo la sensación de que allí había más gente de la que debía. Su acompañante seguía sujetando su mano y tratando de hacerle bailar con ella, pero él había alzado la cabeza e intentaba buscar con la mirada a Theo o Blaise. Cuando por fin encontró a este último, estaba acompañado por alguien con la cabellera pelirroja.  
Se acercó a Pansy para que pudiera escucharla.

—Me voy con Blaise —le dijo.

A Draco le daba igual si interrumpía a su amigo, y por lo visto a ella tampoco le suponía un gran esfuerzo seguir molestándolo a él, porque asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió entre la gente.

Blaise y Weasley parecían ser el centro de atención de aquel lado de la pista. Él se movía con gran salero y gracia, parecía que llevaba dedicándose al baile desde siempre. Ella meneaba su cuerpo acorde al de él de manera elegante y grácil, y si no fuera porque sabía que no era cierto, hubiera jurado que aquella coreografía estaba pactada de antemano. Pansy se cruzó de brazos a su lado, y Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Había hecho un mohín y observaba con celos la forma en que parecían compenetrarse el uno con el otro. La gran sonrisa de Blaise relucía desde lejos, la lisa cabellera de su pareja de baile parecía ser la envidia de las chicas de alrededor. Su amigo había puesto una mano en su baja espalda y la apretaba contra él a medida que se movían de una manera sensual y agradable a la vista.  
Cuando la canción terminó, la gente fingió no estar mirando. Draco se acercó a su amigo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. La pelirroja suspiró debido al cansancio provocado por el baile. Pansy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pensaba que esta fiesta era exclusivamente para los graduados —espetó.

La pequeña de los Weasley se echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás con estilo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No soy la única que se ha colado. Sólo mira a tu alrededor.

Draco lo hizo. Era obvio que allí había gente de otros años, y no sólo unos cuantos.

—Que podamos disponer de todo el castillo y que no haya profesores supervisando me pone muchísimo. —La confesión de su amigo en su oído le había pillado desprevenido. Parecía desprender testosterona por cada poro de su piel, y Draco se percató de que estaba tratando por todos los medios de ocultar la erección de su pantalón bajo la chaqueta del traje—. Lo mismo me la llevo al aula de Pociones, o a la de Transformaciones… o a la que ella quiera. Me da igual. Pero dudo que pueda aguantar esto mucho tiempo. Créeme cuando digo que es una diosa.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Por qué le contaba que se quería tirar a Weasley en las aulas del colegio? Es decir, se trataba de esa pecosa chica pelirroja de Gryffindor. La pequeña del clan Comadreja. No entendía qué diablos veía en ella, y mucho menos qué le hacía querer compartir las ganas que le tenía con él.

Otra canción empezó a sonar y ambos volvieron a bailar, cada vez más pegados. Pansy siguió intentando que él le prestara atención, sin éxito. Finalmente pareció darse por vencida y se puso a bailar con un grupo de chicas Slytherin cerca de donde estaban. Él esperaba a que Blaise dejara de bailar cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no la veía. ¿Estaría allí o se habría cansado de la fiesta y se habría ido a dormir? Era difícil saberlo cuando el Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente. Sin darse cuenta empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero realmente parecía una tarea estúpida. No iba a encontrarla, y eso le provocaba malestar en la boca del estómago.  
La canción terminó unos minutos más tarde, y Draco se percató de que Blaise tomaba la mano de Weasley y tiraba de ella hacia fuera de la pista sin ni siquiera despedirse. Cuando la pelirroja pasó por su lado, se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído:

—Está en la otra punta.

Draco se quedó clavado en el suelo mientras la veía guiñarle un ojo a medida que se alejaba con su amigo. Y sin saber cómo, sus pies empezaron a andar. Dejó atrás a Pansy y caminó por entre la gente, dando algún que otro empujón al recibir un par de pisotones y mirando con aire petulante a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. No sabía muy bien a dónde se suponía que iba, ni por qué… pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso.  
Ya casi podía apreciar el final a través de la gente, al otro lado podía ver la barra de las bebidas. Apartó a unos cuantos alumnos más y por fin salió fuera de la aglomeración. Estaba solo, así que optó por servirse algo de beber. Cuando terminó de verter el líquido en la copa, le dio un gran sorbo. Aquel whiskey de fuego estaba tremendo. Un ardor empezó a bajar por su garganta, abrasando todo a su paso. Sin nada mejor que hacer, pensó que podría sentarse en uno de los bancos y esperar a ver si pasaba algo interesante a lo largo de la noche… pero llegó antes de lo esperado. Cuando se sentó en el banco libre más cercano se percató de que la persona que bailaba frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Granger. Sorprendido, se pasó una cuidadosa mano por el fino pelo para comprobar que seguía tan repeinado como debía. Luego, todavía sujetando la copa con la mano derecha, se puso cómodo y se permitió admirar la manera en que se movía. Todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, todavía tenía tiempo de apreciar aquel delicado vestido que tan bien se ceñía a su cuerpo. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien, definitivamente mucho mejor que él. Reía y bailaba con ganas con el grupo en el que estaba. Potter, el chico Weasley, Longbottom, las hermanas Patil… todos parecían divertirse bastante. Potter la tomó de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de pegarse un poco más para bailar. Los labios de Draco se fruncieron involuntariamente y los dedos apretaron con más fuerza la copa en su poder. Era extraño estar haciendo eso. Era estúpido sentir enfado por verla bailar con otros hombres, a pesar de que era obvio que ninguno la miraba con deseo o interés sexual. Y eso le confundía. _Ella_ le confundía. No se suponía que debía de estar tan buena bajo su túnica del colegio. No era de esperar que deslumbrara en aquella fiesta la persona que más horas había pasado encerrada en la biblioteca de manera voluntaria. No era lógico. Bajo esa apariencia de sabelotodo y ese pelo indomable, Granger engañaba.  
Y acababa de pillarlo mirándole el trasero.  
Draco quiso apartar la mirada al percatarse de que sus ojos marrones se habían clavado en él con intensidad, pero contra todo pronóstico le sostuvo la mirada. Ella parecía divertida y extrañada a la vez. Había empezado a moverse de una manera mucho más sensual y provocativa a sabiendas de que la miraba. Lo provocaba. Parecía que le gustaba saber que tenía toda su atención. Podía ver en la expresión de su rostro que se sentía poderosa. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió un labio mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo… primero por las caderas, luego por la cintura, después rozando disimuladamente sus pechos hasta llegar a su cabeza. El moño despeinado parecía mucho más desgreñado que antes, pero a ella no le importó pasarse una mano por él también.  
Llegados a ese punto, Draco había olvidado que aquella era una fiesta de graduación llena de gente en la que cualquiera podía ver el bulto que acababa de formarse entre sus piernas.  
Sabiéndose poderosa, ella lo miró a los ojos una vez más para que le confirmara si quería salir fuera. Sabía de sobra que iba a decirle que sí. Draco asintió con la cabeza y la miró mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él. Su grupo parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que se marchaba. Cuando estuvo cerca de donde se encontraba, se desvió hasta la salida. Draco dejó la copa sobre el banco, se levantó y, como si aquello le recordara a algo vivido anteriormente, empezó a seguirla como si tuviera no más de cinco metros de separación.

Fuera del Gran Comedor estaba oscuro, sólo unas cuantas antorchas sujetas a la pared iluminaban el lugar débilmente. Para la sorpresa del rubio, Granger empujó la puerta que daba al exterior, y aunque había esperado que un viento helado los envolviera de repente lo cierto era que fuera se estaba bien. Una suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros a medida que se alejaban de allí, dirección a los jardines. La música seguía escuchándose a lo lejos cuando pararon bajo un árbol.

—Te has perdido gran parte del inicio de la ceremonia —le dijo Draco, apoyándose contra el tronco.

Ella asintió, compungida.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Ha sido el discurso de Dumbledore tan conmovedor como imaginaba?

Él se encogió de hombros. No podía esperar a preguntarle aquello.

—¿No ibas a venir?

Granger parecía sorprendida por su ocurrencia.

—Claro que sí. En lo único que he pensado en estos últimos días es en graduarme, y de hecho tenía muchas ganas de escuchar el discurso del director... pero a mis padres les pareció buena idea ir a echar un vistazo al interior del castillo sin mí. Lógicamente se perdieron por sus pasillos y tuve que ir a buscarlos. Casi habían llegado a la torre de Astronomía cuando los encontré. —Draco se rió con ganas ante lo que acababa de decirle. Ella también sonrió—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Malfoy no había esperado que le preguntara algo así, al fin y al cabo no se suponía que debiera interesarle.

—Estudiando —respondió al fin, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó. —Su voz se había vuelto algo sombría.

—No he pensado en ello. —Definitivamente había estado evitando hacerlo. Tener un hijo con Granger era una equivocación, pero si pensaba en el bebé que podría haber sido… hubiera sido tan suyo como de ella. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Era algo que había que hacer.

Granger parecía estar de acuerdo, pero todavía había algo dentro de ella que se moría por salir al exterior.

—Es sólo que… bueno, me di cuenta después. —Granger se quedó callada un momento. La música seguía sonando tan animada como antes—. Creo que debí haberte preguntado qué te parecía mi decisión.

—Me parecía bien —se apresuró a decir—. No era el momento… ni lo más adecuado teniendo todo en cuenta.

Ella lo miró con firmeza. No había sido el egoísmo la razón por la que había decidido no tener ese bebé. Había sido porque sabía que lo traería al mundo destinado a lidiar con problemas familiares y con falta de afecto por parte de personas que debían quererlo sin condiciones. Pero los padres de Malfoy no iban a aceptar a ese niño, no iban a amarlo nunca. Harían lo que fuera por que no se le considerara parte de su descendencia. El puro linaje de los Malfoy llevaba intacto generaciones y generaciones. No podían permitirse una mancha de tales dimensiones en su familia. Además, ellos nunca perdonarían el desliz de su hijo con una sangre sucia… Y Draco no se merecía eso. No cuando lo que pasó había sido culpa de los dos.

Draco había estado mirándola mientras parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Era estúpido que su figura bajo ese vestido le pusiera tanto. Era completamente ridículo. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí fuera con ella… pero tampoco quería irse.  
Draco se percató del momento exacto en el que algo cruzó su mente de repente.

—Fue raro volver a ser libre —comentó, recordando aquel momento en el que había dejado de estar atada a él con una cadena invisible.

Draco asintió. Aquello le había recordado algo.

—Te dejaste olvidada tu novela muggle en mi sala común —dijo. No la había visto demasiado después de que Dumbledore rompiera el hechizo, y tampoco habían hablado desde entonces.

—Lo dejé allí a propósito.

Draco tuvo que pensarlo un poco antes asimilar su respuesta. ¿Había dejado el libro allí para él? ¿Tan evidente había sido que quería terminar de leerlo? Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que lo dejara queriendo por él.  
De repente, una melodía lenta empezó a escucharse proveniente del castillo, y sin ni siquiera pararse un momento a pensarlo, Draco tendió la mano en su dirección.

—¿Bailas?

Ella puso la mano sobre la suya y asintió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos empezaron a bailar al compás de la música. Draco había puesto la mano libre en su cintura, y ella había rodeado su cuello con el brazo. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ninguno de ellos pudo parar. Era una sorpresa para ambos, que no eran grandes bailarines, estar moviéndose de manera compenetrada y para nada torpe. A veces ella se alejaba sólo para dar una vuelta sobre sí misma antes de volver a sus brazos. La noche los envolvía, ocultos pero libres, conocedores de las consecuencias de empezar a sentir algo en su interior pero dispuestos a disfrutar de aquella balada hasta el final. Los segundos pasaban y ellos no dejaban de deleitarse del otro, de sus movimientos, del vuelo del vestido de ella, de las mangas remangadas de él. Una de las veces en que la melodía llegó a un tono un tanto más agudo, Draco la agarró de la cintura y la elevó del suelo con facilidad. Ella puso las manos en sus hombros mientras le daba una vuelta antes de volver a bajarla. La risa de Granger se mezclaba con los acordes de los instrumentos y colaboraba en que él percibiera la música mucho más perfecta. En un movimiento de cabeza, su moño empezó a deshacerse poco a poco. Draco estiró una mano y tomó entre sus dedos la gomilla enredada en su pelo que estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, luego la sostuvo frente a los ojos de la muchacha, que la cogió y se la puso en la muñeca. Un mechón caía por su rostro. Su cabello despeinado y ondulado lo hacía por su espalda desnuda, otorgándole un toque de delicadeza y ternura. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado bajo la piel cuando alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo. La canción estaba a punto de acabar, pero ninguno quería que aquello terminara. Sería como volver a la realidad, como despertar de aquellos minutos de ensueño donde habían conectado más que nunca. Las yemas de los dedos de Hermione rozaban el pelo de la nuca de Draco, las manos de él agarraban la cintura de ella y la mantenían cerca de su cuerpo… e, irónicamente, aquella vez ninguno quería separarse del otro. Ese momento era perfecto. Esa noche, bajo aquel manto de estrellas como testigos, ambos desearon volver a estar irremediablemente unidos.  
Draco puso una mano en su cuello y acarició su mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Aquella debía de ser una grotesca burla del destino, pero le apetecía mucho besarla.  
Hermione sabía que eso sería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, que significaría que no había aprendido de sus errores, que de alguna forma quería volver a caer… pero también sabía que después de esa noche todo iba a cambiar. Esa noche sería la transición que los haría dejar de ser jóvenes para empezar a ser adultos. ¿Y qué daño haría un último desliz adolescente?  
Draco pareció leer sus pensamientos cuando presionó sobre su baja espalda para pegarla a él con más firmeza… y ella se dejó llevar. Encontró sus labios en el instante perfecto y ambos cedieron ante ese impulso de sus cuerpos. Era el turno de sus lenguas de bailar en sus bocas. Y se sentía bien. Él para ella, ella para él. El repentino acaloramiento que había invadido sus entrañas hacía que sus corazones latieran a un ritmo desenfrenado y sus pulmones ardieran por la falta de aire al olvidarse de la simple y básica tarea de respirar. Esa sería la última vez que caerían en la tentación, la última oportunidad para sentir el cuerpo del otro fundiéndose bajo el suyo propio. Era como si se les acabara el tiempo, como si supieran de antemano que aquella locura debía cesar tarde o temprano y que, después, ya nunca más podrían volver a recuperar el momento. Parecían bastante conscientes de que la tensión que existía entre ellos sólo podía resolverse en un puñado de segundos más, así que sus calientes labios hinchados parecían querer devorarse con urgencia. Rápido. Deprisa. Ambos estaban excitados hasta el límite de sus posibilidades. La erección de Draco era evidente entre sus piernas, el sexo de Hermione latía y mojaba su ropa interior sin cesar. Pero eso sería llegar demasiado lejos… otra vez. Además, la canción ya había acabado. Draco presionó los labios contra los de ella por última vez. Ya había terminado. Esos minutos de gracia que le había concedido el cielo habían acabado y ambos tenían que volver a la realidad, a secarse los húmedos labios, a separarse de nuevo.

Granger se alisó el arrugado vestido con una mano. Él la miró hacerlo, embelesado. Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo y su corazón había empezado a recuperar su ritmo normal, aunque volvió a acelerarse de nuevo cuando ella se acercó poco a poco y rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

—No me gusta este tipo de libertad si tengo que esconderme de lo que quiero —susurró ella, dándose media vuelta y dejándolo atrás, confundido y acalorado.


	9. Epílogo II: Amigos

**NA** **:** Cuando ayer subí el epílogo de esta historia me preguntaba si era una buena idea dejar el final abierto. Lo cierto es que luego se me ocurrió una idea mejor para cerrar el fic y, bueno, he decidido extenderlo para explicar varias cosas y aclarar qué pasa con ellos.

 **Aclaración del capítulo anterior:** En ningún momento Hermione estuvo embarazada, hago referencia al embarazo que habría tenido lugar si no se hubiera tomado la poción anticonceptiva después de tener relaciones.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO II: Amigos.**

* * *

Habían pasado doce años desde la graduación y seis desde que se habían convertido en padres por primera vez. Las reuniones con los amigos se habían vuelto un tanto diferentes en los últimos años. Lo que alguna vez habían sido momentos agradables y tranquilos sentados en los sofás frente a la chimenea bebiendo vino se habían convertido en quedadas catastróficas con algún que otro incidente debido a los primeros atisbos de magia de los críos que correteaban por allí. Ahora los adultos se sentaban alrededor de una mesa llena de comida para los niños y zumo de calabaza para todos. Hermione daba gracias al cielo por no tener que ser ella la que tuviera que calmar a aquel bebé cuyo agudísimo llanto penetraba dolorosamente los oídos de los presentes en ese momento.

—Calla a esa cosa, por Merlín —pidió Draco con desesperación.

Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se disculpaba con Theo por el comportamiento de su marido. Aunque a decir verdad, ese bebé que sostenía parecía salido directamente del mismísimo infierno. Su llanto era la peor cosa que había escuchado en la vida. Pero de todas formas estaba mal decirlo en voz alta.  
Luna, que cargaba bajo el brazo a Adolf, su travieso hijo mayor, se acercó a su esposo y le pidió al bebé. Éste se lo tendió de inmediato y Uber dejó de llorar en el mismo instante en que apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su madre.

—Esa mujer tiene un don, te lo digo yo —le susurró Ginny a su lado—. Ojalá yo pudiera tranquilizar a mis hijos con tanta facilidad. —Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir ante aquello. Luego miró con simpatía al hijo menor de su amiga, que llevaba varios minutos tirándole de la camisa para llamar su atención. Ginny se volvió hacia el pequeño Tobby con exasperación—. ¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Angélica —dijo el niño, señalando a su hermana mayor al otro lado de la sala—. Angélica ha dicho que me encontrasteis en la basura. Y que… y que voy a ser un squib.

—Ya, claro —dijo ella, levantándose la camisa disimuladamente y pasándose un dedo por la enorme cicatriz de su cesárea—. Esto me lo hiciste tú. Eres hijo mío al cien por cien, te lo aseguro. Ahora ve a molestar a tu padre —ordenó, y acto seguido le dio un empujoncito en su dirección. Cuando Ginny volvió a ponerse derecha en su asiento se encontró con una Hermione muerta de risa—. Ah, la vida es muy bonita cuando nunca han tenido que rajarte como a un cerdo para sacarte al crío. Y eso que tú tienes tres.

—Bueno, tú no has tenido que aguantar un embarazo de gemelas. Estamos en paz —apuntó ella.

—Ah, sí. Menuda barriga tenías, amiga. Llegó un momento en el que parecías a punto de reventar cada vez que te movías.

Al escuchar aquello Draco le tiró una patata frita a la pelirroja, acertándole en toda la coronilla.

—No te metas con las barrigas de mi mujer —le dijo, metiéndose otra patata en la boca y masticándola con ganas.

—Mi hermana tiene razón —intervino Ron—. Con el segundo embarazo Hermione estaba tan gorda que daba la impresión de que iba a echar a rodar en cualquier momento.

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír. Hermione miró a sus amigos de siempre con cariño. Harry y Ron ahora compartían piso con Gregory y Vincent. Éste último estaba soltero, Goyle supuestamente estaba viéndose con una chica a la que todavía no había presentado al grupo, y Harry y Ron se esforzaban demasiado en aparentar que no eran pareja. Pero era evidente que lo eran, y a Hermione le molestaba que todavía no hubieran encontrado el momento idóneo para hacerlo público. No tenían por qué ocultarlo, no tenían que esconderse de nada, ni de nadie… y aunque todos allí lo sabían, respetaban su decisión de no hablar del tema hasta que estuvieran preparados.

Un estruendo en el piso de arriba hizo saltar todas las alarmas. La conversación se había tornado tan divertida que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que los niños habían desaparecido del salón. Todos se miraron entre ellos un par de segundos antes de levantarse rápidamente y correr por las escaleras para ver qué había pasado. La última vez que habían escuchado algo similar se habían encontrado a una de las gemelas colgada bocabajo de la lámpara del baño y a Adolf eructando pompas de jabón en la bañera. No sabían cómo lo hacían, pero el poder de sus hijos era tan fuerte que cuando se juntaban podía pasar cualquier cosa. Una vez arriba, tanto los que eran padres como los que no empezaron a buscar por las habitaciones.

—Aquí no están —informó Vincent desde el despacho de Hermione.

—Aquí tampoco —dijo Blaise desde el cuarto de juegos.

Un sonido llegó proveniente del dormitorio principal. Draco y Hermione se miraron, temerosos. Salvaron la distancia hacia allí y abrieron la puerta lentamente.

Los cajones de los muebles habían salido disparados, las puertas del armario estaban abiertas de par en par y en las perchas (que todavía seguían moviéndose un poco) no quedaba ni una prenda colgada. Ahora toda la ropa de Draco y Hermione estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Las gemelas, Sheila y Mía, saltaban en la cama junto a Tobby. Los primogénitos, Adolf, Angélica y Emerick jugaban a tirarse la ropa interior del matrimonio. Draco y Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el panorama. Tras ellos, los demás se ponían de puntillas para intentar ver qué había pasado en el interior. Tardó unos minutos, pero cuando el rubísimo hijo de la pareja se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus padres, escondió tras su espalda la prenda de lencería que tenía en las manos y luego señaló al niño que acababa de lanzar uno de los boxers preferidos de Draco hecho una bola a los niños que saltaban en la cama.

—Ha sido Adolf —dijo, culpando al niño con el pelo negro.

Hermione se volvió hacia Luna, que todavía sostenía en su regazo a su bebé.

—La próxima quedada la hacemos en tu casa.


	10. Epílogo III: Familia

**EPÍLOGO III: Familia.**

* * *

 _ **5 años después.**_

* * *

La casa de sus padres se les había quedado pequeña para las reuniones familiares. Sheila y Mía correteaban por allí con sus cabellos dorados recogidos en una coleta alta sobre la cabeza. Ya habían experimentado sus primeros atisbos de magia, y lo cierto es que no parecían muy dispuestas a intentar controlarlos. Draco llegó justo a tiempo para coger en el último segundo el preciado jarrón de porcelana de su suegra. Una de ellas había movido una mano y éste había salido disparado por los aires. Hermione paró en seco a Mía y se agachó frente a ella para quitarle un manchurrón de la cara antes de dejarla marchar de nuevo.

—No sé de dónde sacan tanta energía —le susurró su marido, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Yo a su edad ya era una lectora de libros compulsiva —dijo, sonriendo—. Saldrán a su padre.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto que salen a su padre! Cuando eras pequeña no eras tan hiperactiva como esas dos —exclamó de repente la madre de Hermione, saliendo de la cocina sujetando una gran olla de comida. Las niñas seguían jugando alrededor, y una de las veces casi consiguen caer a su abuela.

—Deje que la ayude —ofreció Draco, moviendo la varita y paralizando a sus hijas.

—Pensé que ibas a ayudarme a llevar la comida a la mesa —se quejó la mujer.

—No me negará que tenerlas tranquilitas un ratito no es una buena idea —se rió él.

Hermione le dio un pisotón antes de sacarse la varita del bolsillo para devolverles el movimiento a las gemelas, pero alguien que acababa de entrar en la casa se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a paralizar a las hijas de mi prima?

Sophia, la prima pequeña de Hermione, llegó a la sala de estar seguida de sus padres, y con un rápido movimiento de varita le quitó el hechizo a las niñas, que volvieron a corretear por la casa como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Hermione se acercó a la chica y le dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por venir.

—¿Cómo no íbamos a venir a despedir al próximo gran mago de la familia? —dijo la tía de Hermione mientras colgaba su bolso en la percha de la entrada. Emerick corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

La noticia de que por las venas de Sophia corría sangre mágica fue una alegría para todos. Sus padres se quedaron algo conmocionados al principio, pero con la ayuda de la familia de Hermione lograron asimilarlo rápidamente. Su madre y su tía se habían abrazado fuertemente en el momento de la confesión. Mantener en secreto la magia de Hermione había sido complicado para todos, pero ahora ya podía contar una familia con la otra.

Después de un rato de gritar sus nombres una y otra vez, Sheila y Mía por fin se sentaron a la mesa y todos empezaron a comer el rico estofado que había preparado la madre de Hermione.

—No puedo creer que mi niño ya sea tan mayor —comentó la castaña. El día siguiente su hijo cogería el expreso a Hogwarts por primera vez.

—Sigue siendo un mocoso —apuntó Draco revolviéndole el pelo al niño, que estaba sentado junto a él.

El padre de Hermione se puso recto en la silla y miró a su yerno con cara fingida de pocos amigos.

—Ya te he perdonado que te metieras con mi niña cuando erais pequeños, pero lo que no voy a pasarte por alto es que también insultes a mis nietos —el hombre, que ya tenía una edad pero se conservaba de maravilla, le dio un bocado a un trozo de pan—. Eso jamás.

La madre de Hermione suspiró, nostálgica.

—Ay, Hermione… Cuántas veces te vi llorar porque ese cruel niño rubio te llamaba… ¿cómo era?

Hermione tragó el trozo de ternera que tenía en la boca.

—Sangre sucia —respondió.

—Eso, sangre sucia.

Draco miró a su esposa, sentada a su izquierda en la mesa. Jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a quererla tantísimo. Era la madre de sus hijos. Le había dado un primogénito y unas hijas preciosas. Se había convertido en su apoyo, su aliento, sus ganas de vivir. Y recordar esos momentos en los que había decidido dedicarle palabras estúpidas e hirientes, aunque habían pasado muchos años de aquello, todavía seguía causándole un agudo dolor de estómago. Si al menos hubiera sabido desde el principio lo que descubrieron con los años…

* * *

Lo que se suponía que iba a ser simplemente una comida se alargó hasta la merienda. Su madre sacó una bandeja de dulces e hizo té para los adultos. Sus nietos no terminaban de acostumbrarse al zumo exprimido del mundo muggle.  
Los tíos de Hermione empezaron a contar alguna que otra anécdota de cuando Sophia era pequeña. Llegó un momento en el que estaban asustados de ella. No sabían qué diablos le pasaba a esa niña que podía tirar los libros de la estantería sin tocarlos, pero se negaban a pensar que fuera algo relacionado con la magia… hasta que descubrieron la verdad. Su hija era bruja, al igual que su prima, y eso explicaba muchas cosas.  
A ellos le siguieron los padres de Hermione, y Draco también participó de la conversación comentando su primer recuerdo mágico de la infancia.

Cuando empezó a atardecer, Draco y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo en volver a su casa. Emerick tenía preparado su baúl desde hacía una semana, pero ellos querían darle un repaso por si se le hubiera olvidado meter algo en él. Además, sus hijas estaban dormidas en sus regazos desde hacía tiempo. Ambas se habían rendido al sueño después llevar horas corriendo y jugando en el jardín. Las pequeñas necesitaban descansar.

Draco ordenó a Emerick que se despidiera de sus abuelos y tíos y luego todos se dirigieron fuera para despedirlos. A su marido no terminaba de gustarle ese medio de transporte muggle, pero sus hijos todavía eran muy pequeños para aparecerse y en casa de sus padres no había chimenea para usar los polvos Flu. Antes de poner a Mía en su sillita del asiento trasero del coche, Hermione se volvió hacia su prima y le dio otro abrazo de despedida, pero antes de separarse le susurró algo al oído.

—Cuida de él, por favor.

Sophia asintió y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que logró infundirle ánimos para superar la marcha de su hijo a Hogwarts. Su prima había resultado ser igual o mejor bruja que ella, además de una cazadora excelente de la casa Ravenclaw. Dumbledore no dudó en ofrecerle un puesto de docente en el colegio el mismo día de su graduación y, ahora, era la única persona en mucho tiempo que había logrado mantener el puesto de profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras más de un año. En concreto llevaba seis años dedicándose a ello. Y le encantaba.  
Hermione colocó a su hija en la sillita y se marcharon a casa.

* * *

Draco había conseguido bañar a las niñas sin ningún incidente y las había acostado en sus respectivas camas mientras que Hermione repasaba con su hijo el contenido del baúl.

—Llevas tu ropa, los libros, pergamino y plumas de repuesto… —dijo ella, señalando dentro cada cosa—. Tus pociones para el pelo, la varita… ¿Y el cepillo de dientes?

Emerick se dio una palmada en la frente y abrió mucho los ojos antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo. Draco entró en la habitación de su hijo y se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione. Le puso un brazo por los hombros y la arrimó un poco más a él.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo… bueno, es sólo que…

—Estará bien —afirmó, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa—. Angélica y Adolf estarán con él. Y tu prima será una de sus profesoras. Tú ibas con menos —le recordó.

—Lo sé. Pero es mi hijo, no puedo evitarlo.

Draco le pasó una mano por el pelo a Hermione con delicadeza. Luego sujetó su cabeza y se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—Buag —dijo el niño desde la puerta. Sostenía su cepillo de dientes con una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba los ojos.

Draco se levantó y lo cargó en peso sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo que buag? ¿Acaso no te gusta que tus padres se quieran? —Emerick reía escandalosamente mientras su padre lo movía de un lado a otro—. Calla, vas a despertar a tus hermanas. Venga, déjalo caer —dijo, acercándose al baúl.

El niño tiró el cepillo de dientes dentro y su padre lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Hermione sonreía al verlos a ambos. Emerick era tan parecido a su padre cuando tenía su edad… Era impresionante. Dieciocho meses de dos embarazos sufriendo los vómitos y náuseas característicos, otras tantas horas de parto, con el tremendo dolor que conlleva y las estrías marcadas para siempre en tu piel… para que luego se parezcan al padre. Los tres. Al menos Sheila tenía sus ojos.  
Hermione se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y luego se dirigió hacia Draco.

—Te espero en la habitación —le susurró.

Su marido la vio alejarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa mujer lo hacía tremendamente feliz… ella y su lencería fina.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco cerró el baúl de su hijo y le ordenó que se metiera en la cama. Su padre lo tapó rápidamente y le dio un beso antes de disponerse a salir del cuarto.

—Papá —lo oyó decir a su espalda. Draco se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Por qué llamabas sangre sucia a mamá?

Conteniéndose las ganas de echar a correr hacia su dormitorio para encontrarse con su esposa, Draco suspiró profundamente y se acercó de nuevo a su hijo.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que pensábamos que era hija de muggles —le dijo dulcemente.

—Pero mamá proviene de la familia de magos más imp…

—Más importantes de todos los tiempos, sí. —Draco acercó una silla a la cama de su hijo y se sentó frente a él—. Que su prima Sophia fuera bruja fue el desencadenante para que tu madre se pusiera a investigar sobre sus antepasados, que resultaron ser los primeros magos que existieron en Inglaterra. Su poder era tal que conquistaron buena parte de Escocia y acordaron con el Rey de aquella época que jamás volverían a invadir sus tierras si él prometía no acercarse nunca por allí. Los "poderes" mágicos de aquellas personas asustaron tanto al Rey que les cedió un buen tanto más de terreno con la condición de que se alejaran de su pueblo. Es en el territorio conquistado por los antepasados de tu madre donde se alza Hogwarts actualmente.

—Es una pena que los abuelos no tengan magia —dijo su hijo.

—Sí —concedió él—. Tu madre descubrió un extraño caso en el que la magia se salta varias generaciones de repente. En su caso habían sido tantas que el recuerdo de la magia se había borrado de las mentes de sus familiares. Tu madre fue la primera persona en recuperar la poderosa herencia mágica de sus antepasados después de tantos años. El término para denominar a las personas que, como tu madre, descubren con el tiempo que son descendencia de magos y brujas es la de retornados. Tu madre recuperó la magia de su familia y provocó que su prima también naciera con ella _._

Emerick sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella había sido la razón por la que sus padres no sólo habían aceptado su relación con ella, sino que la habían aprobado con creces. Las pruebas eran irrefutables, y tener en la familia a alguien con descendencia directa de los primeros y más importantes magos de Inglaterra era un orgullo para los Malfoy. A pesar de que el apellido se había perdido con el paso de los años, habían hecho todo lo posible porque todo el mundo se enterara de que aquella chica, Granger, era en realidad descendiente de gente importante. Su sangre seguía sin ser pura del todo debido a la mezcla de las personas de su familia con gente no mágica, pero aun así era innegable el grado de supremacía que corría por sus venas.  
Hermione nunca le había dado demasiada importancia a aquel descubrimiento, pero siempre se había alegrado de haberlo investigado y no haber dejado el tema abandonado. Al fin y al cabo gracias a eso había conseguido la aprobación de sus suegros y había podido formar una familia con el único hombre que había conseguido hacerle sentir un cosquilleo en su interior.

—¿Y por qué mamá? —preguntó de nuevo Emerick, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno… tu madre siempre me ha parecido fascinante, aunque a veces tratara de negarlo.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? —Al parecer su hijo no tenía ganas de dormirse.

—Tu padrino Blaise se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo —confesó—. No sabría decirte en qué momento exacto supe que era ella… habían muchos prejuicios en mi cabeza que me impedían verla con claridad. Si te soy sincero, el hecho de que sus antepasados fueran los que son lo hizo mucho más fácil de asimilar… mis sentimientos, digo. —Su hijo lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y excitación contenida desde la cama—. Ya está bien de preguntas. Mañana es el gran día, tienes que descansar.

Draco le dio otro beso a su hijo, le colocó mejor las mantas y salió del cuarto apagando la luz con un "Nox".  
Iba frotándose las manos en el camino a su dormitorio. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderle con alguna prenda sexy nueva. Draco se paró un momento en la habitación de sus hijas para comprobar que dormían apaciblemente, y cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden, abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Hermione se había quedado dormida con un mono de encaje negro que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda. Draco se metió en la cama, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de estirar las sábanas y taparla con cuidado.  
Mañana sería otro día. Tal vez podrían dejar que las niñas fueran a casa de Blaise y Ginny después de despedir a su hermano. Así ellas podrían jugar con Tobby y ellos dos podrían… bueno, empezar lo que aquella noche no había podido ser. Porque daba igual cuándo, dónde y cómo, siempre que fuera con ella. Porque había descubierto que el destino a veces podía ser muy caprichoso. Porque los fuertes sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro habían provocado que llevaran mucho, mucho tiempo, felizmente condenados a no separarse.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
